You Can’t Always Get What You Want
by CheeryFan
Summary: Three brothers and one girl. One wanted to marry her. The other wanted to sleep with her. And the third wanted to destroy her. Strangely she wanted the same things for all three of them.
1. A house with a red door

_**You **__**Can't Always Get What You Want**_

**Summary: **Three brothers and one girl. One wanted to marry her. The other wanted to sleep with her. And the third wanted to destroy her. Strangely she wanted the same things for all three of them.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own a thing.

**AN: **So I know I most definitely didn't need to be starting a new story when I haven't updated my other fics in ages, but since I've been experiencing some sort of that infamous writer's block as far as those are concerned, I decided to start something different and maybe it will give me my inspiration back. So I apologize for not updating the others and I assure everybody who's reading them that this doesn't mean I abandoned them, not at all.

Now, this is an au fic, BL and there will also be some NH. The title is from a great song by Rolling Stones. The idea just came to me rather weirdly and I wanted to give it a try. I hope you give it a chance as well. I don't have anything to add about it, you'll have to read and see.

Huge thanks to Lindsay for reading this and encouraging me to post it and mostly for helping me work out the plot line. And another huge thanks to Cinthana, for doing all of the above plus agreeing to beta this! Seriously, half the credit is theirs!

I would really like to know what you think. So please read and review.

_

* * *

__You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes well you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A house with a red door**_

The large bay window was wide open letting the first rays of the sun flood her room. It was early September, and the weather in North Carolina had just started to turn cold, but she was determined to enjoy the last warm days, and she always loved the cool morning breeze from the ocean. Back home she seemed to think it never felt this cool though, and it even got suffocating at times. Her hotel room was quite spacious and newly decorated just the way she liked it. Walls painted in a blend of light pink and lavender, with a double bed she really appreciated, a large closet that she had given up fitting all her clothes in, letting most of them remain in the suitcases. After all, this was just a temporary arrangement until she moved to her new home. And to seal the deal, a vanity table with a large mirror, which she was currently sitting in front of, thoroughly brushing her long, dark auburn hair. She had gotten out of a refreshing shower, had already blow dried her hair, applied some light make up to her already flawless face and had chosen her outfit. A pale yellow sundress ending just above her knees that she chose because it would accent her tanned complexion. The radio was playing quietly, and she softly hummed to the tune as she got dressed. Yes, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining and all was good in the world of Brooke Penelope Davis.

The phone rang, the concierge informing Brooke that a Mr. Scott had come to see her. Telling the concierge to let him up, Brooke threw another glance at her reflection, only to nod satisfied. Brooke Davis was a girl of outstanding beauty and sadly not only did she know it, but she also exploited it often. Skipping to the door she arrived just as her guest knocked on it. She plastered a wide smile on her face and swung the door open only to jump at the arms of the young man standing before her. He quickly reacted, lifting her up, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist as he twirled both of them around. Both young adults were laughing, and Brooke leaned in and kissed her fiancé.

Breaking the kiss, Jake smirked at her. "So I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me."

"Didn't you miss me?" She pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

Instead of a reply, Jake kissed her again. Lowering her back to the ground he looked at her appreciatively. "You look gorgeous."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she quipped teasingly. "You don't look that bad yourself."

And he didn't. Jake was a handsome young man, twenty-seven years old to be exact, with dark hair and expressive dark brown eyes, tall and well-built with well-defined muscles that were now much to Brooke's disappointment covered by his shirt.

"So, are you ready to go?"

Brooke nodded enthusiastically and they took the elevator, occasionally lightly pecking each other on the way down. His black convertible was waiting for them in front of the hotel.

"Nice," she said motioning with her head to the car as she slid in the leather seat and made herself comfortable.

"Perks of daddy having an auto dealership," Jake grinned starting up the engine.

"Right," Brooke nodded trying to remember when Jake had told her about his dad's job. Truth was that they hadn't really talked about their families. She didn't have much to say really. Richard Davis was a well-respected business man, and Victoria Davis was a gold-digging socialite who surprisingly shared her husband's passion for business. As far as Brooke was concerned, that was the only passion those two shared as long as she could remember. Now about Jake's family, she knew Jake's parents were wealthy, but she mostly realized that from his way of living rather from the things he told her about them. She knew he came from a large family. He was the eldest of four children, three boys and a girl. He must have told her their names more than once, but she had only a vague idea, well except from one. His little sister's name was Penny, or wait no, Patty? Something like that. His youngest brother's name was… ehm, must have been something like… Noah? No. Nelson, Nevan? Poor kid! However, she could never forget the last one's name, the second oldest as Jake had told her. His name would haunt her forever, and it was just proof for it that her fiancé's brother just happened to have the same name. Lucas. She shuddered just thinking about it, the name, mind you, and tried to focus back on what Jake was saying.

"So, Dad's still away with Mom. They'll be back in a week," Jake had just informed her.

"You still haven't told anyone about us, have you?"

Jake shook his head no. "I didn't want to tell them over the phone, you know?" He said sending her an apologetic glance.

"I understand Jake, don't worry! I agreed with you. It could wait," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "I just thought they would be here by the time I arrived at Tree Hill."

"So did I, but when I came back, I found an empty house!" Jake exclaimed with a hint of frustration. "Mom and Dad are at vacations leaving the dealership to my uncle to run. Peyton is following her new boyfriend around the country…"

Oh, so it was Peyton! She could have sworn it was Patty… ah, whatever! And her boyfriend… c'mon, she didn't even know her name, could you really expect her to remember her boyfriend's name?

"Nathan is trailing around Europe with his dim-witted friends…"

Yes, Nathan! His other brother was named Nathan! Duh! Nathan sounded so much better than Nevan.

"And I don't have a freaking clue where Lucas has disappeared to again!"

Expect from a Lucas to be nothing but trouble. Was it bad that she already hated the guy? True, she was biased, but it was his fault he reminded her of _him_. Were all the Lucas in this world complete assholes? Probably.

"But I talked to her, and she'll be home tomorrow. I told her I have a surprise for her."

Brooke just caught Jake's last words. She smiled not having heard who he was talking about.

"So I guess we'll tell her first and then the rest of the family. I really wanted to tell them all together, but I'm not sure if Nathan's gonna be back by the end of the week, though he said he would. And as for Lucas…" Jake trailed off shaking his head. "Anyway, I can't really keep it a secret much longer; I'm dying to tell everyone."

So he must have been talking about his sister. She was coming home tomorrow. And they would tell her about their engagement. Brooke granted him a smile. She couldn't say she was _dying_ to tell everyone, but she was looking forward to meeting the people that would become her new family. Well, with the family she had, they would actually become her first real family. She was thrilled with the prospect of belonging to a normal family and forgetting about her own dysfunctional one. The Scotts seemed like a perfect American family, living in the perfect small town. And soon, she was going to become one of them. Jake was a great guy, so his family had to be nice as well, right?

She had to admit she was a bit apprehensive about meeting them. Mostly because she really knew nothing about them and because of the way she had met and got engaged to their eldest son. How would you react if your son came up to you one day and presented you his future wife, one that you had never heard anything about before and that he himself had just met a month ago and got engaged to her only two weeks after and… planned to marry within the next month? Brooke didn't know much about how normal families worked, but she was sure this type of news would not bide well with them. As for her own family… she guessed if she got Jake's financial statement first, her dad was bound to be more understanding, if what she thought about Jake's financial state was true, not that she really cared. Money wasn't at the top of her priority list, but they didn't hurt either. Her mother would be upset, of course, she had always hoped to marry her to Stephen Spanding Jr., Brooke snorted to herself, like she could ever see herself with that wimp. But first thing first, and the Scotts' reaction was much more important to her. After all, she would be practically living with them. She still didn't understand what pushed her to agree to move to Tree Hill with Jake after their wedding, well actually even before that, considering she was already there. After all, her dreams some years ago were so different. Funny how things change. How much she had changed.

"We're here!" Jake exclaimed bringing the car to a stop in front of a large two story white house.

Brooke looked at the house with her mouth open. "Jake…" She whispered in awe. "This is it?" She whispered still finding it hard to believe. It was at least twice as big as the houses next to it. It had many large windows with blue shudders in the front, overlooking a well-trimmed garden, a white-fenced garden, and she could see a huge pool at its side. "Jake…" She repeated overwhelmed.

"You like it?" He asked looking extremely proud of himself.

"It's beautiful," she said again in a quiet voice while she felt moist in her eyes.

"C'mon, don't you want to see the inside?" Jake asked getting out of the car and looking at her with an expectant smile.

Brooke nodded her head fervently as she got out of the car and followed him to the house. He unlocked the door and showed her around the vacant rooms that were currently being renovated. The floors were still being put, and the walls still needed painting, unlike the outside that was already ready. It was everything anyone could ever dream of. Four bedrooms, one with an exceptionally huge closet Brooke guessed it would fit even her clothes, and two bathrooms on the upper floor. Two large rooms in the first floor, one with a fireplace, she guessed they were meant to be the living room and dining room, and two smaller ones, Jake suggested they could turn into their respective offices, offering Brooke to take the one with the porch facing the pool. A spacious kitchen and finally another bathroom. She could really see herself living in there.

"So I was thinking we get the larger bedroom upstairs of course, and turn another one to a guestroom. We can leave the two others empty for the time being," Jake grinned as they made their way outside again.

"Empty?"

"Well, I plan to fill them up pretty soon. One for our boys and one for our girls," he smiled timidly.

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. "God, Jake this is…" She mumbled at a loss of words turning to look at him adoringly.

"I knew you'd like it," he grinned again happy with himself.

"It's incredible! I can't believe you did this for me!" She finally exclaimed throwing herself at his arms.

"I did it for us, baby. This is going to be our home," he said kissing her softly on her lips.

"Our home…" Brooke mused dreamily.

"So, is it everything you hoped for? Do you want me to close the deal? It's not quite ready yet, they need to paint it, and I told them to hold that off for a bit so you could see if you were okay with the colors or if you'd like to change anything. And there are the floors and of course the plumbing and stuff. But they assured me it will be ready before the wedding. This way you will also have enough time to select the furniture and anything else you need."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked hesitantly biting her lip. She loved the house, but it seemed too much.

"Now, would I bring you here if I thought I couldn't? You just tell me if _you_ like it."

"There's just one thing," Brooke said thoughtfully pulling back to take another look at the house that would soon become her new home.

"What?" Jake asked worriedly turning to look at it as well.

"I want to paint our door red."


	2. One big happy family

_**AN:**_ Thank you so much! I've got some amazing reviews and I loved every single one of them! I think I don't need to say how important they are, especially in the beginning of a new story when you're not so sure yet your idea will interest anyone! So thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed! Personal thank yous at the end of the chapter.

Won't bore you more, just a big thanks to my beta Cinthana for all her help, and Lindsay who took a look at the first drafts of the first few chapters! Love you both!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One big happy family**_

Jake returned to his home dropping off Brooke at her hotel after they made plans to have dinner together at his house while they could still enjoy it just themselves, before the rest of his family came back. He was intending to grab a quick bite to eat, before heading to the dealership to discuss about the new deliveries they were expecting with his uncle. He hated to leave Brooke, even if it was just for a while, especially since he imagined her sitting all alone in her room being bored out of her mind. As long as he had known Brooke, he never remembered seeing her just sitting and relaxing, she always had to do something; otherwise, she was going mad. But he had promised his uncle to help him, so he had no other option. He only hoped it wouldn't take them too long.

When he entered the house, he was met by the sound of the TV blustering from the den. He guessed his uncle had dropped by, so they could work there instead of the dealership. Happily, he headed to the den to greet him, figuring that this way they would be done with their work even sooner than he anticipated, and he would be able to surprise Brooke. However, slumped at their couch with his feet on their expensive coffee table was not his uncle, but the person he probably hated most in the world. The person jumped from the couch when he saw Jake, stretching his arms wide open and plastering the widest smile on his face, he excitedly greeted him.

"Jakey!"

"Keller," he muttered, slowly walking into the room. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" The other guy replied in the same enthusiastic voice.

"Where is—" Jake started to ask again impatiently, but a shriek from the doorway cut him short and he swiftly turned around just in time to catch the blonde curly-haired girl that was bounding towards him.

"Jakey! I missed you so much!"

"Hey, kiddo!" He exclaimed as well hugging his little sister tighter. Well, Peyton was not really that little. Twenty-two years old, tall and slender, a real beauty with her doe-like green eyes and shining blonde locks that reached her shoulders. But still, she was the baby of the family, and Jake especially saw her that way.

"What no hug for Chris?" Chris Keller, Peyton's boyfriend since the beginning of the summer interrupted their hug, almost shoving his way between them, making Jake pull back disgusted and mutter some curses under his breath.

Peyton shot her boyfriend a glare, but he just shrugged with an innocent grin, making her shake her head. Chris was not that bad, he just enjoyed, too much for his own good, riling up her brothers; especially her uptight oldest brother. Peyton couldn't really blame him to be honest, not when the three of them were so ridiculously protective of her. Well, especially Jake and Lucas, and again Jake the most. Jake never approved of any of her boyfriends, but his resentment for Chris was without precedence.

"What are you doing here today? I thought you were coming home tomorrow, alone?" Jake asked his sister, the last part, throwing another death glare at an oblivious Chris that had already taken his previous place on the couch, feet on the coffee table _again_, and was playing around with the remote going through channels absentmindedly.

"You said you had some important news, a big surprise for me? You knew I wouldn't be able to wait! Chris offered to rent us a car and drive here, so we didn't have to wait for the bus that is leaving tomorrow," Peyton explained moving to sit next to her boyfriend while Jake also took a seat across from them, in one of the armchairs.

"That doesn't explain why you had to bring him along…" Jake muttered almost whining.

"Jake!" Peyton reprimanded.

"We'd thought we'd surprise you! But something tells me you're not that happy to see Chris Keller," Chris piped in.

"Now why would you think that?" Jake replied sarcastically, and Peyton frowned again, but Chris merely grinned, too used to Jake's _affectionate _behavior.

"Well, Chris Keller has another surprise for you anyway," Chris continued as he noticed the other man leaning against the den's doorframe, who hadn't made his presence known yet.

"Oh, boy…" Jake mumbled, prepared for the worst.

"Well, if you're that happy to see me, maybe I should just take off again," the man at the doorframe said in an amused deep voice as he walked into the room.

"Nate!" Jake exclaimed surprised, getting up and giving his brother a manly hug. "When did you arrive?" He asked after pulling out of the hug and inspecting him inconspicuously for any apparent injuries. Nope, all well as far as he could see, thank God. He would have to check for more piercing and tattoos in less apparent places, later.

"Just about an hour ago. Tim dropped me off," Nathan explained off-handedly as he made his way into the living room, snatching the remote from Chris's hands and switching the TV to the sports channel. Chris grumbled something in annoyance, but Nathan ignored him and continued to talk to Jake. "I expected to find you here, since you insisted so much on my coming home soon, only to be greeted by these two clowns that had no idea on your whereabouts," he concluded squeezing himself to sit between Peyton and Chris in the couch.

"Ass," Peyton muttered smacking him on the arm. "Admit it! I am the one you missed the most out of everybody!"

"Not as much as you missed me," Nathan smirked taking his sister in a head-lock and ruffling her hair.

"Let go!" Peyton mumbled struggling to get free.

"Be careful, mate, she bites," Chris provided helpfully with a suggestive wink at Jake, and Jake who had been laughing so far, almost choked.

"Chris!" Peyton hollered mortified while Nathan who had finally released her glared at him.

* * *

They had moved to the kitchen after a while. Peyton was preparing them a salad and some pasta they would have with plain ketchup, her culinary skills went only but so far, but none of the three starving guys was complaining. After all, they weren't that much of a help sitting around the kitchen isle with beer cans in their hands. Nathan was recounting his escapades in Europe during the summer, and Peyton was constantly interrupting him providing them with details of her summer touring the western states with Chris. Maybe that was why it was taking her so long to get the food ready, Nathan thought in annoyance, as his stomach made another grumbling noise in protest. Chris was thankfully being silent, scribbling the lyrics of what he had assured them would become his new 'hit song' on a napkin. Jake also was only partly paying attention to his siblings' narration of their summer adventures, mostly waiting eagerly for a pause that would give him the opportunity to break to them his big news.

"So how was your summer, bro?" Nathan eventually asked giving Jake the chance he was looking for, and suddenly he didn't feel that eager at all.

"Well, it was interesting to say the least," he answered with a grin, despite the sudden serge of nervousness that filled him. This was his big news, and he deserved to tease them a bit before spilling it.

Peyton stopped chopping the tomatoes and looked at him curiously, knife still in hand. "Well, isn't someone being a bit elusive?"

Jake took a deep breath preparing himself and smiling again looked up at Peyton and then Nathan. "Actually, it was pretty awesome," he admitted stealing a glance also at Chris who was looking at him with interest, having abandoned his new 'hit' for now. Jake just wished he would disappear.

"Is that so?" Nathan countered playfully, and Jake nodded still grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, c'mon, you're killing us here!" Peyton exclaimed. "You said you had some big news for us, you said you had a surprise, so what is it?"

Another deep breath and Jake finally blurted it out. "I'm engaged!" He said happily looking at both his siblings expectantly.

The beer out of Nathan's mouth got all over Chris, but the latter was too busy gaping at Jake to actually notice. The knife slipped from Peyton's hands and made a thud landing at the tiled floor.

"En-engaged?" She spluttered at the same time Nathan was screaming, "You what?!"

"Congrats!" Chris exclaimed overcoming his surprise and then scowled in disgust as he noted the beer all over his favorite t-shirt.

"Shut up, Chris!" Peyton barked at her boyfriend bending down to retrieve the knife.

"What did Chris Keller say?" Chris wondered in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked ignoring the couple and staring intently at Jake hoping that he would tell them he had just been joking. As far as he knew, Jake had no serious girlfriend at this time. Actually, as far as everybody knew Jake had no girlfriend at all, not since a long long time ago. And Nathan didn't really want to remember that particular girlfriend. At least he was fairly certain Jake would have never gotten engaged to her. But there was no other girlfriend! So how could he be engaged? He couldn't. This was a joke, must have been. "You can't be serious!" He answered his own question categorically.

"Yeah, why would I joke about something like this?" Jake responded feeling a bit irritated with Nathan's reaction. He knew his news would shock his family. They were bound to be surprised he never doubted that, but this was a good, a happy surprise, right? Well, Peyton and Nathan sure as hell didn't look happy. And he could only expect things to get much worse when his father and mother would be the ones hearing his happy news. This was not going well, not going well at all.

"But-but to whom?" Peyton stuttered. "You're not seeing anyone!" She voiced Nathan's exact thoughts. "How can you be engaged? When did you…? To whom?" She repeated the last question deeming it as the most important.

"Well, if you'd only let me explain and stop acting like I just announced the end of the fucking world was coming!" Jake yelled exasperated standing up from his seat.

"Without me here, doubtful," a sarcastic voice came through the kitchen door, and all three siblings snapped their heads to that direction. Chris also looked that way after giving his wet, beer stained shirt another sad look.

And much like she had done when she saw Jake, Peyton shrieked again, momentarily forgetting about Jake and his shocking announcement, before running to the door almost knocking Chris over in her way.

"Lucas!"

"Hey, Peyt!" Lucas exclaimed first enthusiastically dropping his duffel bag on the floor and tightly hugging her, but seconds later, his voice turned strained and annoyed. "Peyt! Need air," he grunted, trying to disentangle himself from her grip without success.

Peyton giggled relaxing her hold on him, but still not fully releasing him from her arms while Nathan and Jake, who had approached them, had to reach over her head to give their brother a hug.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal son's return…" Nathan smirked, patting Lucas on his back. "I certainly didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

Lucas snorted. "I could have said the same thing about you. I thought you were still in Europe trying to break your record of most drunken hookups in a row."

"Oh, believe me big bro, I did," Nathan smirked again with amusement as Lucas laughed heartedly.

"Kid sister in the room, you… man-whores!" Peyton protested jabbing both of them in the ribs.

"Me? Hardly!" Lucas laughed again, and Peyton nodded smiling in agreement.

"And where the fuck have you been? I didn't manage to get hold of you the entire summer!" Jake said admonishingly addressing Lucas, but with a smile softening his expression, showing that he wasn't really upset. After all, this was typical Lucas. At least the typical Lucas they had come to know the past five years. It wasn't such an uncommon occurrence for him to disappear for long periods of times, only contacting them rarely to let them know that he was doing fine and that they didn't need to worry about him. However, these disappearing acts only happened when his work or his studies allowed him a break. Lucas took his work very seriously and was thoroughly dedicated to it. Too dedicated, if you'd ask Jake or anyone else in the family, except from their father, who was extremely proud of him.

"Around…" Lucas shrugged and then his eyes fell on Chris and slightly narrowed.

"Oh, now hasn't this turned into one happy family reunion?" Chris remarked managing to squeeze between Jake and Nathan to pat Lucas' back.

Lucas rolled his eyes shrugging Chris's hand off of him, as the other man kept on. "Chris Keller really missed you, man!"

"Can't say the same," Lucas replied shaking his head and then turned back to Jake. "So, what fight did I interrupt with my arrival? I swear I can't leave you three kids alone for one minute!" He said teasingly.

Jake opened his mouth to respond, but Peyton's shrill voice broke in first. "He's engaged!"

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! It didn't provide many answers to your questions, but we had to meet some of our main characters, right? The next couple of chapters will provide more answers, don't worry.

Now, I really wanted to answer to all your reviews but I had to not reveal so much just yet. So on with the thank yous:

**AmbroCoo****:** Thanks! I love Brucas too, I don't think I can write anything else… not for the long run at least. So don't worry!

**TypoKween:** I'm glad I got your interest, and I hope to be able to keep it! lol And if it involves both BN and BL it's better than just one of them, no?

**ChadAndSophie****:** Thanks so much! Your review made me smile! As far as Nathan being cocky you don't have to worry about that, let's say that my favorite Nathan is first season Nathan, so you can imagine… Now, Lucas being cocky… and Brooke being bitchy… well maybe or maybe not. Depends! As for Bake… I'd say the title of the fic sort of gives it away…

**missdenmark****:** Thank you so much! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE:** I loved your review and your ramblings so keep them coming! You'll get your answers very soon don't worry!

**tripnfallbri:** I loved your long detailed review! Thank you so much! I had to get the pucas out of the way so I wouldn't be tempted to mess everyone up even more! Besides, isn't more than enough pucas going around anyway? I would say if your assumptions are correct or not… but let's keep us wondering for awhile longer.

**othfan326****:** Thanks so much, I'm glad you're giving it a try since I'm pretty excited with this. Brucas will appear really really soon…Lucas already did, and as for Bake… we'll get to see how happy they are!

**Kajal****:** I'm glad you like and we'll see if it's heading the way you think. Which way is that? As for Jake… well, everyone can't always get their happy ending can they?

**chasitybsp:** I'm happy you're excited! And let's say my head is full of ideas as well.

**AliThompson:** Thank you so much! As for having all our boys fighting for Brooke… how can it possibly get any better than that? lol Though, it won't be actually like that… but we'll see.

**Broodyprettygirl****:** Linds, you already know how much I appreciate all your help and support, but I'll say it one more time, thank you!! I actually thought about a very similar title without recalling the song, and Cinthana (have I thanked her enough?) pointed out that there is a song that goes something like that. So I looked it up and duh! I can't believe I forgot about this! lol


	3. Just Another Brooke From LA

_**AN: **_Hey guys! Thank you to everybody that read and reviewed! Your comments made me so happy you have no idea! Personal thank you's are at the end of the chapter.

I was so happy that you liked the family –chapter and didn't find it boring. And I must say I didn't expect Chris to have such a warm reception! I do love his character, but to be honest he was kind of a last resort for Peyton's boyfriend, since all the usual suspects are her brothers! And that was so intentional! Hihihi!

A big thanks to my beta Cinthana as usual she's great with me and my insecurities!

Enjoy and please leave your thoughts!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Just Another Brooke F**__**rom LA**_

Lucas' mouth was hanging open, and he looked at Jake like the latter had grown a second head. Jake just grinned and shrugged in response to the silent questions Lucas was obviously posing. Yup, he _was_ engaged. And nope, this _was not_ some kind of a tasteless joke. At least, Jake thought with some relief, Lucas wasn't usually as vocal as his other siblings were. Of course, he compensated that with his eyes that spoke volumes. And his eyes now showed as much excitement and understanding as Peyton and Nathan's outraged screaming had.

"Engaged?" Lucas repeated slowly trying to grasp the idea and gradually overcoming the first shock.

"Why are you all acting like this is so fucking bad? This is supposed to be good news, you guys! I told you I'm engaged, not terminally ill!" Jake let out frustrated, making his way back into the kitchen, and opening the fridge, he got two beers out and tossed one at Lucas who caught it, opening it swiftly and taking a large swig out of it. He guessed he would need it.

"Jake! You never told us you even had a girlfriend! And now you come here and say you are engaged? Frigging engaged! What did you expect us to do? Throw you a freaking party?" Peyton shrieked hysterically.

Jake sighed, seeing the reasons behind their screaming, and slightly conceding their point. If Peyton had come to him to tell him she was engaged, or if Nathan, yeah okay, like that could ever happen. Anyway, even if Lucas, and that was almost as unlike as Nathan doing it, whom he considered to be the most reasonable, the more mature out of the three had blurted out news like his, he would probably be reacting worse than they had. But on the other hand, didn't they trust his judgment? Didn't they know that he must have thought about this before doing it? Even if evidence pointed to the contrary, he had thought before asking Brooke to marry him. Just, not that much. But why think about it more, when he was absolutely sure he was doing the right thing? And hell, he was the big brother; he was supposed to have a say about their lives and not the other way around! He would have enough trouble convincing his parents, especially his dad, that he hadn't completely lost his mind. He didn't need his brothers and sister joining forces with them against him as well. Still, he could understand where they were coming from, and he was willing to try and make them understand his point of view better. Maybe if he could explain to them what had happened they would change their mind and see how happy he was. So he was just about to respond when he caught Chris' eyes looking at him in mild amusement.

"Does he really have to be here for this?" He asked in annoyance.

"Forget about him and start explaining!" Nathan interrupted. Now that Nathan didn't care that Chris was there was evidence enough that he was beyond angry or worried, Jake couldn't really make up his mind.

"Babe, why don't you scoot over to the den?" Peyton suggested to Chris.

"Why?" Chris whined in protest, clearly disappointed he was being asked to leave. How many times would he get the opportunity to bare witness to big-old Jake getting his ass whooped by his three younger siblings?

Peyton looked at him impatiently.

"But what would I do there all by myself?" Chris insisted pleading with his eyes.

"I'm sure you can find something to keep you busy while my dear brother here _explains_ his lunacy," she told him sternly.

"But I wanna know what happened too! Is Chris Keller not a member of this family, too?" He tried again with a hurt look.

"No!" Peyton's three brothers cried indignantly at the same time, and even Chris himself chuckled with their reaction.

Peyton bit her lip to keep in her laughter and narrowed her eyes at Chris making sure he knew she was seeing through his pitiful display. "Maybe find something to watch on the TV," she more commanded than suggested to him.

"Nothing on TV would be half as entertaining as this," Chris whined, but seeing the determined look on Peyton's face, he admitted defeat and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

Peyton sighed and then turned to Jake. "Now talk!"

Jake sighed as well; at least the whole Chris incident gave him a chance to gather his thoughts. So he was now ready to start talking. "Urm…you see, I…well…" He mumbled drumming his fingers nervously on the table.

Lucas shook his head in exasperation. "Do we know her?" He asked deciding that Jake didn't look like he was about to explain anything anytime soon.

Jake sent him a thankful smile. "No. I just met her a month ago myself."

"A month?!" Three voices echoed equally shocked and Jake cringed.

"Yeah, I met her while I was in Cancun. She was there on vacations too."

"You met her a month ago, and you got engaged to her? When? When did you get engaged?" Peyton asked again still in disbelief with what she was hearing.

"Two weeks ago," Jake mumbled quietly bracing himself for his siblings' next outburst.

"Are you out of your frigging mind?" Peyton immediately screamed not disappointing him.

"Let me get this straight, you proposed to that broad after knowing her for what, two weeks?" Nathan also asked, not knowing if he wanted to laugh or hit Jake on the head. Hard.

"Wow, Nate, you can actually subtract!" Jake quipped sarcastically.

"Jake!" Peyton shrieked.

"So not the time for jokes, bro…" Nathan sighed shaking his head.

"C'mon you guys! What does it matter for how long I've known her? I love her!"

"You _don't_ know her, Jake," Lucas said seriously keeping his eyes lowered on the beer can in his hands. "You couldn't have gotten to know her in just two weeks. Even after months you can't be sure you know the real her…" He muttered the last part barely audibly.

"Luke is right, man! What's gotten into your head?"

Jake shook his head. "I do know her! She's …great, perfect! I've never met anyone like her, and I wasn't going to let her get away," he said as a dreamy smile spread on his face.

Lucas rolled his eyes as Jake went on and on about his future wife like a damn fool in love. Talk about delusional.

Peyton focused on Jake's expression as well. He really did seem in love with that girl, and she wanted to be happy for him, but all this was so sudden and unlike the predictable and reserved Jake she knew and loved. He was always the voice of reason in the family, until now, of course.

"But asking her to marry you?" Nathan asked again incredulously. "Couldn't you… gee, I don't know, try and date her first?" He continued sarcastically.

"I did date her… but why waste time when I'm sure she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Right… you dated her, for what? Two whole weeks? Or not even that much. What the heck, she wouldn't put out, and you had to promise marriage?"

"Nathan!" Jake hissed, and Peyton shook her head with chastise.

"I'm with Nate on this one. You like her? Good. You think you love her? Great! Screw her, date her, go 'steady' with her," Lucas mocked using air quotes, and Jake seemed to get angrier by the minute. "Whatever… but marrying her? Why the rush?" He concluded.

"I don't _think_ I love her, I _do_ love her. And this is the last time I will take either of you talking like that about her!" Jake finally snarled and one could see his knuckles turn white as he was tightly gripping the table.

"Relax," Nathan intervened looking at him in apology. "We didn't mean anything bad about her. We're just saying… you didn't have to get engaged so soon. You could have waited a while. Right, Lucas?" He finished sending Lucas a meaningful look.

"Right," Lucas agreed half-heartedly. "We don't have anything against her. Even though she did agree to your sudden proposal, so…"

"So?" Jake challenged him.

"Nothing," Lucas shrugged apathetically, turning his attention back to his beer can.

"So, she must be special, to make you fall for her so fast," Peyton ventured timidly to direct Jake's attention away from Lucas and his snide remarks.

"I told you she is! She's… she's something else. Really different. Unique. Just wait till you meet her, and then you'll see for yourselves!" Jake affirmed excitedly.

"Can't wait…" Lucas muttered under his breath, thinking what a piece of work this girl must be to trick his brother to propose to her in such a short time of knowing him.

"Actually, you won't have to wait. You're meeting her tonight," Jake grinned too wrapped up in the prospect of presenting Brooke to his family to notice Lucas' sarcasm this time.

"Tonight?!" Peyton shrieked again.

"Yup," Jake smiled.

"You brought her here? In Tree Hill?" Nathan asked for confirmation.

"Of course, I brought her here! She's going to be my wife! Why wouldn't she come here? Actually, she just arrived late last night to meet you and mom and dad... She's staying at the hotel for now, but we're anyway planning to live here, in Tree Hill, after the wedding."

"Where is she from?" Peyton wondered.

"She's from LA," Jake replied.

Lucas slightly raised his head at that. Great, he knew all about the rich spoiled girls in LA, who were only interested in shopping, gossiping, partying and screwing around. Not in that order, necessarily. Nathan seemed to be thinking the same things, though Lucas doubted he had first hand experience, as he gave Lucas a pointed look. Lucas was about to say something, but then he also caught Peyton's eyes that were clearly warning him. He almost chuckled, his little sister knew him too well.

"But she agreed to move here after the wedding, since my job is also here. We're looking into houses…" Jake continued, choosing not to reveal just yet that he had already found the perfect house and was about to put down the down payment first thing tomorrow.

"Ha…" Nathan nodded.

"A house?" Peyton repeated flabbergasted. Things were moving way too fast! Next thing she knew, Jake would be handing out his wedding invitations.

"How did you meet her?" Nathan asked.

"We met at a bar, she was there with her friend who hit on me actually," Jake recalled laughing at the memory. Rachel, Brooke's best friend had made a move on him but as soon as he saw Brooke he was a goner. "Then, we realized we were actually staying at the same hotel. We started hanging out as friends…well, at least that's what she said, but we hit it off right away. Brooke's incredible, so caring and so-"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked with hollow voice stiffening on the sound of that name. Just saying it actually made his throat hurt.

"Oh, yeah, right," Jake grinned sheepishly as he realized he hadn't even told them her name so far. "Her name is Brooke," he smiled again not noticing how Lucas' eyes had darkened or how his whole posture had gone tense.

Lucas on his behalf for a second almost stopped breathing. Brooke and LA. He made the connection fast enough, but then he shook his head to dismiss the ridiculous thoughts. LA was a large city…and Brooke was a common name. Ridiculous. She was just another Brooke from LA. Big deal. He shouldn't freak out. He wouldn't freak out.

"So Brooke? What does she do? How old is she? What's she like?" Peyton fired a multitude of questions as she realized that they knew nothing about the girl.

"She's twenty four," Jake supplied and Lucas almost screamed. "She's studied business," Jake continued and this time, Lucas exhaled in relief, berating himself once again for being that paranoid.

"But she's still not sure on what she wants to do for a living, she's… let's say in between jobs right now, and that's why she didn't have anything holding her back in California," Jake concluded, sharing the little information he had on Brooke

"What about her family?" Peyton wondered curiously.

Jake felt his cheeks flush slightly. Brooke had hardly said a word about her parents, and he guessed his family wouldn't be too thrilled to know that. It would only confirm Lucas' assumption that he didn't really know Brooke and that was just wrong. He did know her; he didn't need to know her family history to know that he loved her. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was an only child and that her parents were probably filthy rich if he would have to guess after seeing the huge amounts of money she spent on every outing or shopping trip.

"Jake?" Peyton prodded.

Jake gulped. "Well… She doesn't have any brothers or sisters, and I've got the impression she's not that close to her parents."

"You have no fucking clue, do you?" Lucas chuckled, forcing himself to ignore yet another coincidence.

Jake lowered his eyes for a second but then raised his head facing his brother defiantly. "What does it matter? I'm not marrying her parents! I'm marrying her, and I know all I need about her! Okay?"

"Is she hot?" Nathan asked half because he was curious, and half because he just wanted to diffuse the tension he saw around them.

Peyton groaned, and Lucas shook his head in despair.

"She's gorgeous," Jake however replied smiling goofily again.

"You know Dad is gonna go ballistic, right?" Peyton asked biting her lower lip.

Jake shrugged. "I know, and I was hoping to have your support when I tell him and Ma," he said looking at them hopefully and one could clearly see how scared he was of their reply.

Peyton nodded still unconvinced but wanting to be there for her brother. She could tell how much this meant to him and she willed herself to go along with it, at least for now. Nathan smiled encouragingly swallowing down the comments he had himself.

"Your life you're screwing up, bro…" Lucas sighed as he got up from his chair.

"Gee… thanks for the support, Luke," Jake said sarcastically feeling hurt by his brother's reaction.

"I'm not gonna support you when I see you doing something so foolish," Lucas shrugged unapologetically.

"Give him a break, Luke!" Peyton intervened when seeing the hurt expression on Jake's face. "Okay, so maybe he got engaged in a hurry, but he'll have time to get to know her better until the wedding. It's not like they're getting married tomorrow!" She chuckled at the end, but couldn't help her eyes from looking fearfully at Jake.

Jake opened his mouth ready to say that they were actually planning to get married in a month, but thought better of it. He'd better give them some time to get used to the idea of him being engaged before dropping the second bomb. So he just smiled at Peyton.

"Besides, let's give the girl a chance," Peyton went on, feeling slightly relieved. "We'll meet her for ourselves soon and then we can tell if she's right for our Jakey-poo!"

"Thanks, sis," Jake said with a grateful smile. "I know you'll love her, you'll see."

"Fine," Lucas said resigned. He didn't really intend to hurt his brother, and he could see that he had. After all, just because his Brooke had screwed him up royally, it didn't mean Jake's fiancée would turn out the same. He picked up his duffel bag from the floor and was about to head upstairs. "I'm gonna go have a shower to be presentable for our guest of honor, tonight. The incredible Miss Brooke…" He trailed off not knowing her last name and looked expectantly at Jake, waiting for him to provide it. Lucas wondered briefly if he was still that ridiculously paranoid, but that feeling of foreboding within him was too insistent to ignore.

"Davis. Brooke Davis," Jake filled in, happy to see his brother come around.

And the duffel bag slipped from Lucas' fingers.

* * *

Brooke had spent her noon going through interior design magazines, trying to figure out what would be more appropriate for her new home. Her new home. She liked the sound of that. Jake had appeared on a rather strange stage of her life, when she still felt lost and was trying to piece together what was left of her broken heart and shuttered dreams and had given her purpose again. Haley had argued that what she was doing wasn't healthy. But screw Haley! What did she know anyway?

It was still rather early to be getting ready for dinner, but Brooke had already taken a long relaxing bubble bath and was now sitting on her balcony with the perfect ocean view. She had moved there after her bath, since her bed was covered by a pile of the magazines she had already gone through, and she didn't feel like sorting out that mess just yet. With her feet tucked underneath her, she was going through yet another interior design magazine. Her face was scrunched up in intense concentration, and she kept folding pages and adding multi-colored post-it signs at various pictures. There was a glass of ice tea on the table next to her, and she sipped from it occasionally stopping her work and stealing glances at the vast ocean before her. See? Haley was wrong. Before meeting Jake that glass of ice tea would have probably been a glass of vodka, or maybe even a bottle of vodka. So how was _this_ unhealthy?

The phone in her room interrupted her musings and feeling confused, she went back to the room to get it. It was still really early wasn't it, she wondered taking a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. So she was rather surprised to hear from the concierge that Mr. Scott was there to see her. She guessed Jake had just gotten bored with work, and came to see her earlier. So she excitedly told the clerk to let him up since she was also starting to get bored herself. As much fun as daydreaming about her new house was, she just about had enough of it.

She briefly wondered if she should change or not, but deciding to tease Jake a bit, she opted for staying in her bathrobe. She headed to the door when she heard the first knock. Slowly opening it, she took a provocative pose leaning against it, and raised her head to face the man in her doorstep, wearing her more seductive smile.

* * *

**AN:**So this was it! Hope you enjoyed, and I know you're looking forward to the BL and BN meetings, but I think it was important to get to know Lucas a little bit better!

On to the personal thank yous:

**chasitybsp: **Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the update.

**awhero: **Thank you! I'm glad you found this interesting, but for your question… patience :D

**p0line****:** Thanks! Yup, Peyton is out of the picture! No dreaded triangle from hell! Glad you enjoyed Keller!

**tripnfallbri****:** Thank you so much for your long review! I loved it! And I'm glad you enjoyed the family's interaction, since this chapter is all about them again, I hope you'll enjoy it as well. Btw, I think I always wanted a protective older brother myself, lucky Peyton, another reason to hate her! Lol I've never written Keller before, I hope I did him justice because I honestly love his character!

**TypoKween****:** Thank you, I loved your review! I'm so happy I made you laugh. I was really nervous about the family dynamics, being an only child, I really have no clue how that would be. I guess I am writing what I would like it to be? If that makes sense. Anyway, enough rambling. You'll have to wait for the BL and BN just a little wee longer! :D

**Brucas True Love****:** Thank you! I hope you liked what Lucas had to say and it helped getting to know him a bit. As for the Brathan meeting, all in due time.

**onetreehillgirl066****: **Chris is a bit obnoxious at times, but I can't resist him either! He's too cute! lol

**Boyfriend-PrettyGirl****: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE****:** Wow! Your review made me blush! Thanks so much! I think in this chapter I at least tried to introduce Lucas a bit better, before throwing Brooke in the mix.

**othfan326****:** Thanks, I was hoping I could paint a vague picture of how they all interact. I'm glad I succeeded :D And as for the meetings… you won't have to wait much longer, but I thought we should have a glimpse of Lucas, before.

**ChadAndSophie****: **Well, since Jake was Peyton's brother, I needed someone for Peyton. I kinda liked in the show when they first met how Peyton seemed to hate his guts, and I actually think they would make an interesting pair. Putting aside my personal feelings for Peyton (yuk!) I think she is the kind of person that wouldn't put up with his crap and might work perfect with him! And about Brooke and Chris as friends… I have my plans :D


	4. Ghosts Knocking At Your Door

_**AN: **_Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews were amazing and the reason I updated this fast! Personal thank you's at the end as usual. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Of course the reason I updated this fast is the record time in which my wonderful beta finished with the editing! So a huge thanks to Cinthana!

Most of you guessed who is at the door, hehe, and that Brucas have some history. So in this chapter, hopefully, you'll get a clearer idea about that history. Or not! lol

This is not exactly in the same mood as the previous ones and I'd really like to see what you think about it. Also, I'd love to read your assumptions about the BL history! So please read and review!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ghosts Knocking At Your Door**_

The smile immediately left Brooke's face, and she had to grip the side of the door to hold herself up, as she felt the floor slip beneath her. Instinctively, she forced her eyes shut, years of experience assuring her that when she opened them again, the man standing before her would have disappeared. But when she slowly did open her eyes this time, she was horrified to see that he was still standing there, just a step away from her. She stood transfixed staring at his face trying to convince herself that what she was seeing wasn't real. It just couldn't be, but somehow, against any logic, it was his face that she was looking at. A face she swore countless of times that she had completely erased from her memory. The same face that haunted both her worst nightmares and best dreams for years. Had she been able to think and talk, a million questions would have come out of her mouth, but she was incapable of doing either. So she continued to stand by the door, completely paralyzed, trying to remember to breathe, while her eyes, which were done taking in his face, were now fixated at his eyes. Those crystal blue orbs that always held the ability to drown her in them.

He knew he was going to see her. After hearing her last name, and realizing that Jake was indeed talking about _his _Brooke, realizing that Jake's fiancée and the Brooke he knew were the same person, the same Brooke who had ruined his life, Lucas had fled his house like the devil was after him. He had mumbled some incoherent excuses that he had forgotten he was supposed to meet Skillz, and stumbled out of the house and all the way to his car almost in a trance. He only realized he was actually driving to her hotel when he was already half-way there. It was then that the irony hit him. Instead of running away from the devil, he was actually rushing to face her. So he had started preparing himself for seeing her. He had spent the rest of the drive preparing for their encounter. How could one truly be prepared to face a ghost? Because that was what Brooke Davis was to him: a ghost. Brooke Davis had died for him the day he had left California for Tree Hill. On that day, he had sworn he would forget Brooke fucking Davis had ever been a part of his life. And now here she was, trying to force herself back in not only his life, but Jake's as well. So, he tried steeling himself for their encounter, repeating over and over again, how he was going to force her to get out of both his and his brother's life, and how this time, he was going to make damn sure she was in fact going to stay out for good. When he finally parked his car at the hotel parking lot, he was ready or so he thought. Because seeing her again, even after all those years, made him lose his breath. She was really there. She wasn't a figment of his imagination like all the other times when he saw her after a few drinks and some times even sober. This was the real deal. If he reached out his hand, he would actually touch her and not have her disappear like all the times in his dreams. Her name hadn't been a freak coincidence. She was there, the one and only Brooke Davis. Not any other Brooke, but his Brooke, looking at him with her hazel eyes growing wide and her porcelain skin looking even paler than usual. This was not a dream he told himself over and over again, but still, his brain refused to acknowledge it as reality.

"You…" Brooke finally breathed in a raspy whisper. She had planned it actually to come out as a venomous hiss, but somehow it had left her lips sounding as an almost desperate plea. And she certainly was exactly that. Desperate. Desperate for him to be really there, and desperate for him to be just another dream. Maybe if she talked to him and he was unable to talk back, she would wake up to realize she was simply so damn wasted again that her dreams just seemed so painfully real. And then she could just cry herself to sleep, like she had done so many times before, and wake up later to find everything back to normal. Because Lucas standing there, after disappearing five years ago, after what had happened five years ago, well, that was as far from normal as you could get. Damned ghosts from your past were not supposed to come knocking on your door in the middle of a sunny day, they just couldn't. Their appearance was only reserved for the confines of one's dreams, at the midst of drunken stupors; they didn't show up in your hotel room after you had just a frigging glass of ice tea!

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed like the sound of her voice had drained him of the ability to speak. It _was_ really her. She _was _really standing in front of him in all of her almost naked glory. Five years had done nothing to diminish her beauty even to the slightest. If anything she seemed even more beautiful than what he remembered. And he was a fucking idiot because all that realization did for him was make him want to reach out and touch her velvet soft skin again. Bring his mouth on her lips that had stayed slightly parted silently calling out for him. Take her in his arms and make her his again like he had done so many times in the past. Fucking idiot.

"Luke?" Brooke chocked out his name quietly in question. She needed him to say something, do something, anything! Because she had no idea what was happening. It had been five fucking years! Five miserable years since the last time she had seen him. He looked the same she noticed despite her shock. His hair was a bit longer than she remembered, and it stuck out at different places silently begging her hands to run through them. He obviously hadn't given up basketball despite getting older, because she could still discern his well-defined muscles though his blue t-shirt. His shoulder blades even seemed to have grown wider, and she had to fight the urge to throw herself at him and let his strong arms engulf her, forgetting everything bad that had ever happened between them. She was a damn fool for forgetting all the shit he had done to her, all the pain he had put her through, but all she could think of at that moment was how fucking much she had missed him, his voice, his touch and his kisses.

Hearing her say his name, and fuck her, she even used his pet name, because she knew how to choose the thing that would do the most damage, broke something inside him that he could have sworn had already been broken five years ago, but apparently he had been wrong. He shook his head to stop her from saying anything else as he forced his gaze away from her, and just walked into the room making sure not to touch her as he passed by her. If merely the sound of her voice could still break him, he had no idea what her touch would do to him. And he had no intention of finding out, ever.

Brooke shook her head as well to force her mind to function again. It seemed all her energy had concentrated on her heart that she never remembered to have beaten this fast before, except maybe the first time he had told her… just another lie. Shaking her head again, she took a deep breath and closing the door behind her, turned around to face him.

Lucas had his back turned to her and was trying to regain control of his self. He must have had a reason for being there, but right now, it frankly eluded him. All he could think about was that he was in the same room with Brooke. After five years of no contact, he was in the same room with the girl, well, woman now, who had destroyed him. He tried to concentrate on the room and the few things scattered around it, anything to take the focus off of the girl standing behind him and the way she still made his heart pound almost painfully in his chest even after all this time. He glanced at a few magazines spread on her bed along with some clothes and he found exactly what he needed. Among a TV guide, some interior design magazines and a newspaper, one magazine stood out to him. A bridal magazine, lying open at a page showing a couple of elegant wedding gowns.

Brooke stood behind him and the questions she wasn't able to think of before started to slowly form in her head. Lucas was there. Her Lucas. How did he find her in Tree Hill of all places? Only Rachel and Haley knew where she was. Had he contacted them? And even if he had, they actually told him? No way! Also, why now? Why was he looking for her? Why was he there after so many years of silence? What could he possibly want from her now? Did he know she was getting married? Still, why would he care? Did he come to take this away from her as well? Hadn't he taken enough already? Was the time and place just a coincidence? Had he been looking for her before? But she wasn't the one that disappeared, he was. So what the hell was happening? She couldn't come up with anything.

Lucas stared at the wedding gowns in the magazine. His eyes gradually hardened, and Brooke saw his posture change, stiffen. She silently observed him as he bent down and picked up her short lacy black nightie, which she had left on the bed. He slowly turned to her, and she saw the blue in his eyes resembling that of the darkest stormy ocean. It was always like that. His eyes reminded her of the bluest sky on a sunny day when he was happy and could turn into the wildest stormy night when mad. Her mind annoyingly reminded her that his eyes didn't get darker only when he was mad, but since there was no way that other reason had anything to do with their state now, she safely conjectured that he was livid. However he just smiled, a sarcastic fake smile as he spoke to her.

"Still as trashy as ever, I see."

Brooke's own eyes blazed with fire, and in an instant, all the terrible memories of everything he had ever done to her came flooding back into her mind.

"Just the way you like 'em, cheap and trashy," she responded making a real effort to keep her voice steady as she granted him one cold smile of her own.

Lucas' eyes darkened a shade or so she thought as he let the piece of clothing fall from his fingers to the polished wooden floor with a face that showed his utter disgust.

It was a mistake touching it in the first place, her scent still lingered on it and it made him crazy. With disgust… not want, Lucas told himself firmly.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway? And how on earth did you find me here?" Brooke went on. She had to thank Lucas inwardly. His words were just what she needed to take control of this bizarre situation, this horrid nightmare coming suddenly to life. His words were enough to make her remember exactly why she had spent the past five years hating him.

"What, you think I would be actually looking for you?" Lucas chuckled harshly. "No, don't worry, Brooke. I don't need to come looking for you. I know where to find a whore when I need one."

"Fuck off, Lucas! Get out of my room, now!" She snarled as she felt her voice tremble and cursed herself. She couldn't let him see her weaknesses. His words weren't supposed to affect her anymore. And it wasn't like he hadn't used the same words before, so they shouldn't hurt. But they still did.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me," he replied shaking his head with fake disappointment. "What has it been now… four, five years?" He asked feigning indifference. He could probably tell her the exact number of days with little thought, but she had no way of knowing that.

"Not long enough," Brooke muttered and then smiled with malice. "I'm not the one that tracked the other one down. Maybe you did need to see this… whore after all? If I remember correctly, you couldn't get enough of her."

Lucas clenched his jaw. "Only because she was always offering. After all, why would I be the only one on campus who didn't get any? They all said she was worth it, can't say I agree with them. Nothing special, all cheap whores are alike."

"Get out!" Brooke yelled with rage. She had no desire of playing this game with him again. She had no idea why he was there, but even her curiosity wasn't reason enough to put up with his cruel words anymore. She just wanted him out.

"Gladly," Lucas responded still calmly and slowly bent down to pick the bridal magazine from her bed, while Brooke stared at him confused, trying to read anything on his expression that would give her some answers. "But not before I tell you what I came here for."

"So you didn't here just to trade insults? Shocking!" Brooke exclaimed exaggerated and waited for him to speak, dying for answers in the inside.

He smirked at her while raising the bridal magazine towards her face. "This," he said fixing her with a cold stare and with a voice completely void of any emotion, "is not going to happen."

Brooke blinked. Obviously, he knew she was getting married. She could not fathom how he had find out, but apparently he had. Had been keeping tabs on her all this time? He couldn't have! And why the fuck would have he done that? Was he standing in the shadows waiting for her to be happy again so he could come waltzing back and ruin it again? Could it be possible that he was actually there to stop her wedding?

"Excuse me?" She asked raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Your wedding? Not happening," Lucas repeated with a cold grin seeming to enjoy himself with her shocked face.

"Is that so?" Brooke retorted seeming thoroughly amused herself. "And why won't my wedding happen?" She asked challengingly. What gave him the idea he had the slightest right to interfere in her life now? What made him think he had that power over her? Sure, once upon a time she would have done anything for him; she would have done anything he'd asked her without giving it a second thought. But after what happened, after what he did, to come here and demand anything from her!

"Because I'm not going to let it happen," he simply shrugged, but this time the smile had left his face, and he looked serious.

Brooke thought he was out of his mind. And she immediately proceeded in telling him so. "If you think you can say or do anything that will stop my wedding, you're fucking insane!"

"Jake is my brother, and if _you_ think I'm going to ever let him get involved with the likes of you, you're sadly mistaken," Lucas said in an eerily calm voice.

Brooke took a step back in astonishment, her face contorting into a horrified expression. She had stopped listening after his first four words. He wasn't so insane after all.

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think? Please let me know!

And on to the thank you's:

**Brucas True Love****: **Thank you! And of course Lucas was at the door. Would I be that mean to end the chapter like that and have Jake at the door? Hm… maybe I would… but this time I didn't! :D

**AmbroCoo****: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**chasitybsp: **Thank you so much! It's really difficult to find an idea no one has really tried before and it makes me extremely happy to know that I managed to do something a little different. And you didn't have to wait a lot for BL to come face to face, did you? I just hope their meeting was everything you'd expected it to be!

**TypoKween****: **LOL! Ι loved your enthusiastic review! I think most of your assumptions-suggestions were right on spot! BL do have a history, and slowly we will learn more about it.And of course Lucas was at the door, I couldn't resist add some BL at last, even if it was them fighting!But as for the dinner, I think they wouldn't stop at just throwing fiery looks at each other, probably forks and knives would be more appropriate :D

**B.P.Davis****: **Thank you! What do you think now? They certainly do seem pretty torn up! lol Their back story will be explained in detail, but not so fast. For now, I guess it's whatever all of you make it to be. :D

**Kajal: **Thanks! I did grant one of your wishes, this chapter was full of brucasness, though maybe not the best kind of it. As for brathan, you'll have to wait a bit longer. Brucas comes first!

**brucas333****: **Thank you! I think considering it wicked is one of the best compliments my fic received so far! I'll try and live up to it! :D

**brucasroxx:**Thank you, I'm happy you think it's interesting! Lucas was at the door, but he wasn't exactly flirty, right? Still, angry Lucas is also hot in my opinion. I hope I managed to give you a glimpse into the brucas history, which is certainly complicated!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **I so love your reviews every time! I think I managed to update fast enough, couldn't have you guessing who's at the door! And of course it was Lucas! :D

**p0line: **Hihihi! It wasn't that big of a cliffhanger! And you did get at least one of the two meetings. And the BN meeting won't be too long after this as well. But let's concentrate on brucas for now! :D


	5. The Wedding Is Off?

_**AN:**__ Hey guys! Well, this update took longer than anticipated, and I can add a list of reasons for that, but I won't! Instead, I tried to make it longer than usual to compensate. I hope you'll enjoy it! The comments I'm getting are really wonderful and as usual personal thanks are at the end of the chapter. _

_I know I'm leaving a lot of questions unanswered and I'm probably confusing everyone, but I promise to answer everything along the way. If it gets too confusing to the point of not making any sense… do let me know! :D (And yes, I'll try to clarify!) This chapter does provide some answers, but poses new questions. I have to mention here that my favorite show is LOST, so if you've ever watched that… the questions I leave unanswered are nothing! lol_

_Oh, and I have a question of my own. I've noticed that there is a considerable amount of inappropriate language in this fic. Considering what's happening, I think it is fitting. However, I wondered if this could be a reason for me to raise the rating or just try and minimize its use. If anyone felt offended, I apologize in advance. Please let me know if I should do something about it._

_Huge, HUGE, thanks to Lindsay! She has helped immensely with the plot of this story and has come up with brilliant ideas to make it better! And a big thanks to her for also volunteering to beta this chapter, since my usual beta was out of contact. You did an awesome job, girl! _

_That's all, I hope you'll enjoy and please review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Wedding **__**Is Off?**_

"Wh- what did you just say?" Brooke stuttered. His last words, still echoing in her head, had sent her mind reeling. '_Jake is my brother…_' His brother? Lucas was Jake's brother? Jake did have a brother named Lucas, suddenly that information flashed in her mind, making her panic rise even more. Still, that didn't mean… how could it? Jake's brother just couldn't be her Lucas, well, this Lucas! How could he?

Lucas gave her a confused look, not comprehending why she looked so shocked. She seriously couldn't be expecting him to be okay with her marrying his brother. With their history, she should have known he would do anything in his power to prevent this wedding from happening. He couldn't understand her, but then again, when had he?

"What did you say?" Brooke asked again hysterically. "Say it again! Say it!" She demanded shrieking.

Now, Lucas' look turned to pure incredulity. Was she losing her mind or something? If he cared even one bit, he would be actually worrying about her. Thankfully, he didn't. "I said," he indulged her tiredly, mostly curious to see what she was playing at, "that I am not going to let you mess with my brother's life."

"You… you're Lucas? Jake's brother Lucas? That Lucas?" Brooke stammered.

A light went on in Lucas' head, and the conclusion he reached made him furious. Finally, he understood. She was trying to convince him she had no idea that he was Jake's brother! Oh, she was good! But unfortunately for her, he had learned her tricks too well by now.

"Oh, c'mon, drop the surprised act!" He replied unfazed.

"What act? What are you talking about? You're not Jake's brother!" Brooke screamed in despair. "You can't be!"

"Have you lost your mind? I am Jake's brother, and you very well know it!" Lucas yelled back. If she thought for one minute, he would believe she hadn't known all along, she was crazy! She must have known, and that's why she fooled Jake to marry her, so that she could come back into his life and destroy what she hadn't managed to ruin the first time around! It was that simple.

Brooke's mind was working frantically, trying to remember anything Jake had told her that could explain this, but it just didn't make sense. Of all the times Jake mentioned something about his family, the times that he had talked about his brother Lucas were the only ones she actually gave him her undivided attention. But anything she could recollect from Jake's description made her even more certain that Lucas wasn't actually his brother. There was only one possible explanation. "You're lying! Why are you lying? Stop lying!"

"I said drop the damn act!" He roared. She was getting to him already. Her horror stricken face right now, the surprise when she first saw him, he was already starting to believe that maybe she hadn't known.

At first, he had attributed her shock when she saw him to the fact that she wasn't expecting him to be in Tree Hill, yet. Jake had no idea where he was or when he would return, so Brooke couldn't have known he had come back either. So he wasn't surprised when she had acted so shocked when she saw him standing at her door. After all, he knew he was going to see her and still the sight of her had left him shell-shocked. It was just logical to assume that he had the same impact on her. But now, seeing her react like this, she made him doubt his initial assumptions. And he hated her even more for that.

"But… you can't be his brother! His brother is Lucas Scott! You… you're Lucas Roe! You don't even have any brothers, Luke!" Brooke yelled again, her eyes large and frightened.

Lucas sighed. "My father's last name is Scott."

"Your father?" She whispered still in shock, and then her eyes softened. "You found your father?" She breathed in awe, and a small smile graced her face despite the implications of what she was hearing.

Lucas gulped. Angry, hysterical Brooke he could handle. Some years ago, seeing her like that was the only thing that made him happy. Well, not happy, he hadn't really been happy after what she had done and what she had tried to do, but at least satisfied. Yes, bringing her to this frantic state gave him one of his greatest satisfactions. But now, a Brooke looking genuinely concerned and, Jesus Christ, happy for him? This brought back too many memories even the endless array of the strongest alcohol bottles hadn't been able to erase from his head.

"Yeah," he said in a soft tone for the first time since he spoke to her. "Just after I left California, when I went back home, he had tracked us down," he heard himself explaining and silently cursed himself. He didn't owe Brooke fucking Davis any explanations. He shouldn't tell her anything more about himself; she would only find a way to use it against him.

"Oh…" Brooke managed, feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't help but feel happy for him, which was completely ridiculous because she hated the guy's guts, but she also knew how much finding his father meant to him. And now, he had not only found his father, but a whole freaking family with two brothers and a sister! So she couldn't help it; no matter what this meant for her, she couldn't forget what it meant for him.

"So you really are Jake's brother?" She asked again, although now it all made sense…not really, but she was convinced he was telling the truth. And just like that she knew all her dreams had come crashing down around her for the second time in her life. No more dreams of a happy normal life. No more dreams of the perfect house with the white picket fence in the perfect little town with her happy little family.

Lucas nodded. "His half-brother," he explained, again.

"Oh…" Brooke muttered again. "You have the same father," she stated rather than asked, and Lucas just nodded in affirmative.

"But… but how did your father find you?" She asked, showing genuine concern.

Lucas opened his mouth and he was just about to explain, when he remembered who he was talking to. "That doesn't really matter now, does it?" He asked harshly.

Brooke swallowed hard and averted her eyes. "No, I guess it doesn't," she murmured.

"You really had no idea, did you?" Lucas asked quietly, despite himself.

Brooke turned to him with wide eyes. "Of course not! Jake never told me that Lucas, well that you," she pointed at him, "were even his half-brother! He just told me he had a brother named Lucas, but I…I knew you as Lucas _Roe_. How could I have ever imagined he was talking about you?"

Lucas just raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He almost believed her, but then again he had believed her a few years ago when she had told him how much she loved him, and he could remember how well that turned out for him.

"What Lucas? What do you think that I had known all along? What? Did you think I approached him and made him fall for me, just to get to you?" She asked waving her hands around and chuckling to show how ridiculous that idea sounded, but taking a look at Lucas' expression she gasped. "Oh, my God! That's what you think!" She exclaimed bringing a hand to her mouth.

Lucas shrugged not denying it.

"You fucking asshole!" Brooke snarled taking a step towards him with her arms sticking to her sides and her hands balled into tight fists.

"What did you expect me to think? Huh?" He countered, in a raised voice, not bothered by her name calling or her aggressive move. After all, she had called him much worse and he was actually waiting for the slap that was evidently coming his way. "That this is …what? You showing up here? In the town I live? Miles away from your home?" His voice kept rising steadily with every phrase he said, and he had taken an unconscious step towards her, too. The distance between them was now dangerously small, but carried away by his momentum he overlooked that fact. "Was I supposed to believe this was a mere coincidence? You're engaged to my fucking brother, Brooke! How can this be a coincidence?" He yelled frustrated, mostly with the situation they were facing and not so much with her. Damn her, she was so close to convincing him that she was telling the truth, and he couldn't allow her to see that. "Do you really think that I'm that naïve?" He smirked after exhaling deeply in a desperate attempt to calm himself or at least to seem calm and confident to her.

"You wanna know what I think? Huh? I think that you're the smuggest and most arrogant son of a bitch, I've ever met! I think that you must be losing your mind to think that I still give a damn about you! That I care enough about you to try and mess with you!" Brooke exploded.

Lucas clenched his fists to stop his hands from trembling. He was reaching his boiling point and he was well aware of it. And so was she, because he could see her eyes blazing with anger and hear her voice tremble with rage. He still remembered in every gory detail what had happened the last time they had both been this angry. It was actually the last time he had seen her, after everything had gone down between them. What appalled him, and scared him shitless at the same time, was that he was positively certain that even now, their argument would end up the same way if he'd let it go on. But he couldn't allow that to happen again. The scary part was that a part of him actually craved for _that_... But another part of him screamed that now he had before him not only the woman he loathed with every fiber of his being, but also, the woman his brother was planning to marry. Even if that wedding never happened, he still couldn't allow _that_ to happen between them now.

"Brooke," he hissed in a warning tone.

She however completely ignored him and went on with her passionate rant. "The best thing that has ever happened in my life was you leaving California and leaving me the hell alone! I forgot about you! I forgot you! I never wanted to see you again, and I would do anything, anything to make sure it stayed that way!"

Lucas gritted his teeth and clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, fighting the urge he felt to wrap his hands around her neck and make her stop talking, one way or the other. Now he was beyond enraged, and he didn't even know why what she had said hurt him so bad. Images of their last fight still plagued his head and combined with the pain he was feeling. He felt himself reverting to his past defences when dealing with her. He did the same thing he had perfected back when he had learnt the truth about her. He gave her a taste of her own medicine. Her own poison.

"Now that's one thing we actually agree on. Leaving California was the best thing that has ever happened to me, too. And since we also agree on not wanting to see each other ever again, then I think we can agree on the other thing as well," Lucas explained coldly in a calculating manner.

Brooke had turned her head away at his cold declaration and blinked a few times to make sure no tears were about to escape. His last statement made her snap her face back towards him. "What other thing?"

"That you are not marrying Jake," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Like hell I'm not!" Brooke countered. She wasn't actually thinking now, just reacting to him. Like the last minutes of their conversation had never happened, like she hadn't just learnt that Lucas was her fiancé's brother. She was just mad with fury again to hear him dictate her actions. "That has nothing to do with you!"

"Right. You're going to marry my brother… making you, my sister in law?" He let out a humourless chuckle, and Brooke made a disgusted grimace in response. "Let's forget for a minute that this would mean we would actually have to see each other, _regularly_. It would also mean that you would become a part of _my_ family. That _you_ would be responsible for _my_ brother's happiness. Now knowing you, explain to me why on earth I would let something like that happen."

"You are not letting me do anything. I can do whatever I want without your permission, Lucas. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind," she replied through gritted teeth.

"I wonder if Jake's going to feel the same way," Lucas replied sarcastically.

"You wouldn't!" Brooke shrieked in horror.

The idea of Jake finding out about that part of her past frightened her beyond belief. Jake was supposed to be the promise of a new life, a second chance for her, a clean slate. She was determined not to stain it with the shame and pain she felt every time she thought of her past. And now Lucas had appeared with promises to make her future as terrible as that past. Well, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. He had already hurt her enough.

"Oh, really?" He mocked.

"Fine! Go tell him! Tell him, Lucas! I'm dying to know what the fuck you're going to tell him!" She challenged.

"Everything."

"Everything? Everything?" Brooke chuckled darkly. "Like, how you and his future wife were together for almost two years? How you claimed to love me, and how you told me that I was the only one for you?" Her voice was trembling now and she doubted that was caused from anger anymore. Still, she forced herself to go on, drawing strength from Lucas' paled face and pained expression he was hardly able to conceal. "Will you tell him all about the plans we used to make about our life together? Will you? Will you tell him how we… how you, _his brother _has screwed the woman _he _wants to marry, more times than you can count? Huh, Lucas? Are you going to tell him all that?" The pain she was feeling herself recounting all those memories was worth it, knowing that it caused him the same.

"Shut up!" Lucas hollered taking a step forward bringing him inches from her face. His hands were now literally itching to wrap around her neck. He didn't want to hear another word she had to say. To throw in his face their past… he just couldn't handle it.

Brooke took a step back unconsciously. For the first time since their fight had started, she registered just how close to each other they were now standing. Her mind drifted immediately to their last fight, just like unbeknownst to her, Lucas' mind also had a few moments before. She too recalled what had happened when their fight surpassed the boundaries of a verbal argument and had turned physical. And like nothing had changed since then, she still felt her burning rage turn into another much more dangerous feeling. They had to stop this now before things got out of hand. She knew that; nevertheless, she didn't stop her tirade.

"Or are you going to tell him how you cheated on me with one of my best friends, huh? How you humiliated-"

"How about I tell him how _you_ did the exact same things, _first?_ How you cheated on me with every damn male on campus? Or how you tried to make me believe that-" Lucas interrupted her, his voice echoing loudly in the hotel room.

"Don't. Don't go there," Brooke cut him off this time, her voice ice cold.

Lucas let out a shaky breath realizing exactly how fast his heart was pounding by now. "You are going to break off this engagement, Brooke. I don't want to tell Jake, because it will only hurt him to know what you really are," he threw with contempt. "But if you give me no choice, trust me I will not hesitate to tell him _everything_," he concluded calmly.

Brooke looked at him defiantly. "You'll give your version of the truth, and I will give mine. Let's see who Jake is going to believe," she smiled smugly mustering all the confidence she really didn't feel right now.

"This is not another game, damn it!" Lucas yelled losing his composure yet another time and smashing his hand on the vanity mirror.

Brooke flinched, but composed herself in no time. "Who's playing, Lucas? I'm serious. If you say anything to Jake, I'll just tell him and your whole family what you did not only to me, but everything that their dear lost brother did before they met him. Do you want that, Lucas? Do you want your precious family to know what you did?"

Lucas's face blanched. He'd never expected this from her. Even after everything she had done to him, and what he did to her, even if things had gone to hell like they had, she never tried to use what he had told her against him. And now, to hear her threaten him like this…

Brooke hadn't even realized what she'd said until after she saw the colour drain from his face. She felt horrified with herself, but she couldn't take it back and even if she could, she wouldn't.

"I hate you," he said, and his voice trembled through his suppressed rage. .

"Likewise. Now, I think we've said all we had to say to each other. So do me a favour and get the fuck out!" She replied, fixing him with a firm gaze trying to convey everything that she felt for him through her eyes. All the hatred and anger, all the loath and resentment. Well, almost everything.

"This is not over, Brooke. You are not going to win this time," Lucas gritted threateningly.

Brooke smiled coldly and pointed her hand to the door. It slammed behind him only seconds later as he stormed out after throwing her one equally hateful gaze of his own.

She still stood in the middle of the room where her fight with Lucas had left her. It must have been at least five minutes that she had been standing in that position, breathing hard and staring blankly at the closed door. Then suddenly she let out a loud shriek and rushed to her bed. Frantically, she started picking up the various magazines lying there, and shredding them into pieces, she threw them all over the room. When she reached for the bridal magazine, Lucas had left back on the bed; she tore the page with the gown she had picked and started shredding it into the tiniest pieces, which she let fall to the floor. After a few seconds, there was nothing left of the page, and Brooke looked at her empty hands with horror. Immediately, she collapsed on the floor and loud sobs raked her body. Crawling she reached her bedside table and scrambled for the phone, taking it and quickly dialling a familiar number. One ring, two, three rings…

* * *

Rachel was perched up on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs to the rhythm of the song echoing through the living room stereo, while her friend, who was happily humming to the same tune, bustled around the kitchen, opening the cupboards and extracting a variety of ingredients she intended to add to the steaming pot boiling on the cooker. Rachel had no idea what half of the little jars and packets contained, and she looked at them with a hint of suspicion. Still, she had no doubt that the end result would not disappoint her. If she had to admit Haley's excellence at something besides her academic accomplishments; that surely would be her cooking.

"Honestly, how do you find pleasure in cooking, I will never understand," she murmured.

"Just be glad that I do, otherwise you and Tigger would have both starved to death by now!" Haley responded, momentarily halting her focused task and turning to smirk at Rachel.

"There's always take-out, you know?" Rachel countered.

"Pff…" Haley huffed. "I would like to see how both of you would look eating all that fat and grease! And besides your figures, don't you know all that is bad for your organism. You need to eat something nutritious-"

Haley was speaking fast with authority, and Rachel was hardly paying any attention to her since she had heard similar lectures numerous times. But what she heard in the end caught her attention, or more precisely what she thought she had heard.

"Whoaaa- I didn't know that! Where did you read it? Is it true?!" She yelped in panic, hoping off of the counter and facing Haley.

"Well, yes, of course. The lack of proper nutrition and vitamins harms your body and-" Haley rushed to explain, seeing for the first time one of her advices actually seeming to get through to her laidback friend.

"And it really affects my orgasm?" Rachel asked in horror.

"Your what?!" Haley yelped in surprise.

"Isn't that what you said? That this type of food was bad for my orgasm? Though I haven't observed any problems, but if that's really the case, then I should probably cut down on the pizzas and-"

"Organism, Rachel, organism!" Haley repeated emphatically, and not particularly amused from Rachel's misunderstanding.

"Oh… phew… You really scared me for a moment," Rachel let out in relief, moving to slouch more comfortably at one of the chairs around their table.

"Honestly, Rachel," Haley shook her head in exasperation. "Is that really the only thing you think about?"

"Pretty much," Rachel shrugged. "You would be thinking about it too, if you knew what you're missing," she quipped.

"I highly doubt that."

"Can't reject it till you try it. Speaking of, when_ are_ you going to try it?"

"I have tried it, thank you very much!" Haley cried indignantly.

"Pfff… with Chase? It doesn't count. Trust me, I know!" Rachel giggled.

"Of course, you'd be the expert on _that_…"

"While you're the expert on all that nutri-something and vitamins shit," Rachel teased.

"Why do I even bother?" Haley snapped and turned back to her pot.

Rachel just snickered. "How much longer till it's ready?" She questioned a bit impatiently.

"Why? Have to be somewhere?" Haley inquired, a little put out.

If asked, she'd claim her annoyance was founded at the effort she had put in preparing their meal, only to have Rachel eat and dash out of the house. Truth was, she was really looking forward to spending some time with one of her two best friends. Even if Rachel drove her mad sometimes, most of the times, actually. She had missed both Rachel and Brooke terribly during the summer. Her work had kept her in L.A., while the other two ventured for a month at Cancun. To make matters worse, when the two had finally returned, making Haley think everything would go back to normal; at least, as normal as things usually were between the three of them, Brooke's announcement had knocked her out of her little fantasy. Brooke had stayed a mere two days in their home, which were spent mostly in packing, dealing with loose ends and arguing with Haley about her decision. And then, she just followed her 'fiancé' to the other end of the country. Which just reminded her of Brooke's impromptu engagement, and you really didn't want to get her started on that subject.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm meeting Rob in…" Rachel took a look at her watch, "two hours. We're going for a drink and then I think we're going to check out that new club, and then… well, we'll probably come back here and you know..."

"Rob? Really? I was sure it was Paul I saw leaving your room this morning," Haley said as she turned to face Rachel with a perplexed look on her face. Rob and Paul were twins, and it was quite often that people mistook one for the other. But since the girls knew them for more than two years now, Haley always prided that she could tell them apart.

"It _was_ Paul you saw," Rachel replied with a grin.

"Ewww!" Haley shrieked in disgust.

"What? It's not like I was with both of them at the same time," Rachel shrugged innocently, knowing exactly what her statement would do to Haley and taking great pleasure in it.

"Double eww! God, you're sick!"

"Why thank you," Rachel mocked.

"I swear, you're getting even worse than Brooke!" Haley scolded, shaking her head.

"Oh, but you see there's a big difference between me and our dear friend. I am enjoying my life and taking advantage of my youth and splendid looks-"

Haley snorted at that, but Rachel just sent her a glare and continued. "While our Brookie, well…" She trailed off with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Haley nodded, the smile leaving her face.

"Have you heard anything from our fat skanky friend since she left?" Rachel asked, shaking herself out of the bad mood that threatened to overtake her.

"She called earlier. Jake took her to see the house he's planning to buy for them," Haley informed, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Did she like it?" Rachel asked, deciding to ignore Haley's disdain.

"She said so," Haley shrugged, not looking too convinced.

"But you didn't believe her?" Rachel countered, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's not their house I'm worried about, Rachel."

"Oh, God, not again! We've been over this a thousand times!" Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'll say it a million times if that's what it takes to get it through both of your thick heads!"

"Brooke is a big girl, Haley," Rachel said tiredly, looking with disinterest at her fingernails. They needed another coat of paint…

Since Brooke had announced her engagement to Haley, Rachel had been there when it happened so she was the first to know, the three best friends have been having the same conversation/argument over and over again. In the two days Brooke had spent there before leaving for Green Hill? Ehm… Bush Hill… maybe? Well, for that Hill anyway, Rachel had learnt what she should say next by heart and was now just waiting for Haley to repeat her line first. Now, Haley would say something along the lines that she couldn't believe Rachel agreed with this…

"You can't stand there and tell me you honestly believe she should marry Jake!" Haley yelled.

"I honestly believe Brooke should be able to decide for herself," Rachel retorted firmly. That was her line: Brooke was responsible for her own actions. Something she did really believe, though even she sometimes had to doubt about the rational behind those actions. Now, Haley's turn again, with something about the meaning of friendship.

"We're supposed to be her best friends! We should tell her when we think she's making a big mistake! A huge mistake! A colossal mistake that she's bound to regret dearly! We have to warn her before it's too late! We can't just stand by and see her get hurt! Because you know that she will!"

"Friends are supposed to support their friends, not tell them what to do!" And after this, Rachel was sure Haley was about to blow up.

"I'm not trying to tell her what to do!" Haley huffed stomping her foot like a petulant child.

"You're not?" And Rachel consciously, only fuelled her anger.

"Argh!"

The phone ringing interrupted the two friends.

"Saved by the bell," Rachel grinned.

Too bad the phone rang and she was spared the next lecture that would soon follow. It would go like: if they hadn't had Haley, both Rachel and Brooke would have ended up dead in a ditch, years ago, or they would have acquired a ton of STDs, or died of malnutrition… and so on, so on. The thing was, she was probably right, but Rachel chose to save that admittance for a time when she would really screw up with Haley, and right now, Brooke was the one doing the screwing up according to Haley.

Rachel skipped to the living room and picked up the phone after its third ring. "Hello?" She asked in a sultry voice, guessing that if it wasn't Paul calling to ask for a re-enactment of the previous night; it would probably be that blond she had spotted at the bar she had been with Paul before they found themselves at her house. It was too early for Rob to be calling, and Josh was out of town for the week. Of course it could always be a surprise… hm…

However all she was met by from the other end of the line was a sound oddly resembling a muffled sob.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rachel wondered, sounding annoyed. It was definitely not one of her guesses and whoever this sick creep was, they were uselessly occupying her phone. What if blond hot guy called and the line was occupied? Would he think she gave him a false number?

"Rach," a quiet voice broke through the line, barely audible through an assortment of sobs and gasps.

"Who… Brooke? Brooke is that you?" Rachel asked, trying to make out the muffled voice.

"Ye-es," Brooke started, but she could hardly make herself heard through her crying.

"What the…? Can you hear me? Brooke?" Rachel repeated in a louder voice.

"Yes," she finally choked out.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

There was silence from Brooke, and Rachel started panicking.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, sounding really worried now.

"N-no, I…I…he… he just…I…"

"B, I don't understand a thing you're saying!"

Another sob from Brooke's end of the line was all her response.

"Brooke, you're scaring the shit out of me!" Rachel all but yelled now.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"It's ok, B. Just tell me what's wrong," Rachel tried calmly.

Brooke took a shuddering breath before speaking. "The wedding is off."

"What?!" Rachel shrieked. "What are you talking about Brooke? What do you mean the wedding is off?"

"What?!" Haley, who had made her way into the living room after hearing Rachel call Brooke's name repeatedly, also yelped in surprise.

"It's him…" Brooke whispered.

"Jake? What did he do? If he hurt you I swear I'm gonna-"

"No, not Jake. It's…it's him."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It's him…" Brooke said a little more loudly.

"Him? Him who?" Rachel asked utterly baffled.

"What's she saying?" Haley asked Rachel, but Rachel had no idea herself.

"Lu-Luc-as."

"Lucas?" Rachel repeated slowly, looking at Haley with wide eyes and now she felt downright panicked. What did Lucas have to do with anything? Weren't they finally over that?

Haley, of course, only looked as bewildered as her. To be honest, she was actually expecting a breakdown like the one they were obviously dealing with here, and she was sure Lucas would be in the centre of that breakdown… This was exactly what she tried to warn Rachel about. But Rachel wouldn't hear it. And now here they were. Though, she had to admit the circumstances were a bit weird. She thought it would happen closer to the wedding, when Brooke finally realized what she was doing. But she had talked to Brooke this morning and she sounded just fine. So what happened to make her breakdown for Lucas this time?

"Ye-yes… Jake-Jake's brother."

"Oh, that Lucas. What about him?" Rachel said letting out a relieved sigh.

Haley was mouthing 'what?' repeatedly, inching her way closer to Rachel so she could hear Brooke as well, but Rachel signalled her to stop so she could make some sense out of her sobbing friend, first.

"It's him…" Brooke whispered again.

"What did Jake's brother do to you, Brooke?" Rachel asked confused. "Why would you cancel the wedding because of him?"

Haley only looked even more confused. At least the other Lucas would explain Brooke's behaviour. But Jake's brother? What the hell?

"No, no, it's him. Jake's brother is him," Brooke tried to explain frantically.

"Brooke, you're not making any sense, baby!" Rachel looked at Haley with a 'what the fuck' look, but Haley only shrugged in response, looking extremely worried.

"It's him!" Brooke finally shrieked. "Jake's brother, he's Lucas!"

Rachel flinched at Brooke's loud voice and, taking a deep breath, tried to coerce her apparently hysteric friend to give some sort of explanation. "You've already told me that Jake has a brother named Lucas, but honestly Brooke, get over yourself!" Okay, so being gentle wasn't her strongest point, Rachel had to admit. Haley was already glaring at her.

"No! Jake's brother is Lucas! It's him! Lucas! My Lucas!"

"What?!" Rachel screamed and Haley jumped back in fright.

"It's him…" Brooke repeated, though her voice had now resumed her earlier quiet tone.

She sounded alarmingly like a broken record, and Rachel was really worried about her sanity. Only she couldn't really blame her, if what she was saying was true… but…

"But how?" Rachel questioned, sounding doubtful. "Are you sure? How do you know? Brooke, it can't be him. I'm sure you're just being paranoid and you probably misunderstood-"

Haley took another step back horrified, as apprehension dawned on her. "Fuck!" She muttered, and Haley, never, never cursed.

"Paranoid? Am I sure?! How do I know?" Brooke repeated in loud shrieks. "I'll tell you how! He was just here in my hotel room, calling me a whore five minutes ago! That's how I know!"

"You-you saw him? Talked to him?" Rachel mumbled in panic while exchanging an urgent look with Haley that kept muttering 'fuck' under her breath.

"Yes! God, Rach, it's him! It's really him!"

"Shit! Urm… shit….oh, shit!" Rachel responded at a loss of words. This was so bad, she couldn't even imagine… and by stealing a glance at Haley, she saw that she obviously felt the same way.

"I hate him! The fucking bastard! I hate him, Rach!" Brooke yelled and dissolved into sobs again.

"Okay, Brookie, breathe… just breathe…" Rachel coaxed, trying mostly to buy herself some time so she could realize what was happening and figure out some way she could help Brooke.

"I need you! You and Haley! Is Haley there?"

"Yes, yes she's right here," Rachel handed the phone receiver to Haley's awaiting hand.

"Tigger?" Haley asked quietly, bracing herself for how she was sure her friend would sound.

"Ha-haley…"

"Oh, Tigger, it's gonna be okay…" Haley tried to sooth, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she heard Brooke's choked voice. She looked at Rachel for a second, who was standing beside her, gingerly rubbing her temples, and then turned her attention back to the phone.

"It's him, Hales. He…he was here," Brooke continued.

"Brooke…" Haley felt desperate not being able to help, at least take Brooke in her arms and let her cry as she always had when Lucas was mentioned.

"It was- he was- so… so horrible! He's-here- Jake's brother- and the wedding, he said- he won't let- and -and he's gonna tell…I couldn't!"

Brooke's jumbled words that were constantly interrupted by her sobs, hardly made any sense, but Haley was able to figure out the gist. Things were as bad as she had imagined and she had no idea what to say to Brooke whom had dissolved into heart-wrenching sobs again.

"Calm down, Brooke, please, calm down," she pleaded and looked fretfully at Rachel.

Rachel heaved a sigh and motioned for Haley to give her the phone back. She heard Brooke's crying again and muttered a silent curse.

"Ok, baby, calm down," she first tried as gently as she could manage but when the sobs only got louder and she could hear Brooke gasping for air, her tone became firm. "You need to calm down, B."

"I can't-I...I need you! Rach, I need you! Both of you! I can't- I just can't!"

"We'll… we'll be there as soon as we can. You just… God, just don't do anything stupid, okay, B?" Rachel asked agitatedly.

"It's him…It's really him…"

Brooke sounded more like she was talking to herself than speaking on the phone.

"Damn it!" Rachel hissed. "Brooke, promise me you won't do anything stupid. And that includes calling off your engagement."

"But...it's…"

"I know, I know it's him, baby. Just, just wait until we get there, okay?"

Brooke nodded.

"I can't see you, B," Rachel said trying to convey humour over her panic.

"Right, ok… but Rach?"

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" Rachel insisted.

"I promise…"

"Good. Everything's going to be fine…"

"I hate him…"

"I know you do, Brookie, I know you do."

Rachel turned to Haley. "Get packing," she commanded.

* * *

**AN:** That's it! Let me know what you think!

Personal thank you's:

**gigglingismylife: **Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the fic. As the story progresses, you will find out more and more about what happened between brucas, but not everything right away. Things might get a bit confusing on the way, but everything will be eventually explained. And the rest of the meetings will come soon, for now I wanted to bring Haley and Rachel into the mix. :D

**Broodygirl****: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing the rest of the chapters as well! I always try to have some humour in my fics, I think I'm far better at it than angsty stuff… but I'm trying to improve at that as well. I think now you would have probably figured out who's mom and dad, but if not, the complicated Scott family tree will be explained very very soon. And I love Rachel myself, I just have to fit her in every fic I write! lol I hope you'll like that I decided to bring her to TH so soon! :D As for making Peyton Jake's sister, and Lucas' and Nathan's… since in the show she had ALL three of them, I decided to get my revenge on her! hihihi

**AliThompson****: **Thanks so much! Yeap, Lucas was being awful and I don't think he got any better in this chapter. I'll just say that Brooke isn't without blame herself, but yeah, Lucas begging for her forgiveness is a nice image, no?

**brathan23****: **Thank you! I'm so glad to have a new reader! Yeap, you've pretty much guessed everyone's role in this. And this chapter had plenty of fighting so I hope you liked it as well!

**brucasforever03****: **Thank you, Katrina! Your review was certainly intense! LOL! I hope I didn't make you go too ballistic! :D

**awhero****: **Thanks! Yeap, I am intending to give plenty of insight on their past relationship. All BL can't be just fighting, we need some cuteness!

**Typokween****: **I love your reviews soo much! Thank you! And yes, Lucas was wayyy out of line! I think Brooke was too shocked to slap him right now, but that doesn't mean she's not going to do it eventually! I think this chapter will only add to your questions. I have made many references to their past, but I think it only made things more confusing. But I think it answers sort of why Lucas won't talk… and gradually more questions will be answered. I think I've confused everyone enough! lol As for your assessment of BN, yeap, that's exactly how I see them and now that the BL first meeting is out of the way, the BN one will follow soon!

**brucas333****: **Hahahha! My favourite compliment again! Thanks! Patience, we will find out more details about what happened soon.

**Brucas True Love****:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yeap, now that Lucas saw her, Nathan will be coming up next!

**lacey: **Thank you so much! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, so I hope you'll like it!

**Storyteller247****: **Is this going to be Brucas? Well, is there anything else it could be? I really doubt it! Thanks for your comments!

**ChadAndSophie****: **Hey Jelena! I loved your review! Thank you!! Well, I see you have the end all figured out! LOL I tend to agree with you on most of it! lol Lucas right now seems like the villain, but I assure you, Brooke has her own part of the blame as she can give as well as she takes. I have to say big misunderstandings are great plot devices in my view! Hihihi! And I can't wait to add the Brathan myself! They're just too cure together… and ok, I have to admit, too hot as well!

**chasitybsp: **Thanks! I'm so happy I didn't disappoint you! So now, we did learn some more details about their relationship… but I think everything is even more confusing now! But we will get into their past relationship soon, very very soon!

**Kajal****: **Thank you for your review! Yeah, three brothers seem a bit too much, right? But everything won't be exactly like it seems, and now I'm becoming even more confusing! Lol And as you see, they both seem to think the other one cheated on them… so it's a bit more complicated! Lol But I admit, I love keeping everybody guessing! I hope I won't disappoint you in the end!


	6. A new day, a new Scott?

**AN: **Hey, guys! It's been sooo long I know and I'm sorry! I was on vacations though, so the delay couldn't really be helped. And while everyone returns from vacations with tons of inspiration, it's taken me forever to adjust back to my normal routine… The show's return didn't really help either, as I've given up watching…

So, this chapter isn't my favorite so far, but it will have to do as a first step back… And without Lindsay's (**broodyprettygirl**) constant help and encouragement, I don't think I would have written even a word! She's incredible, and you should definitely check out her fics if you haven't.

Thank you to everybody that reviewed the previous chapter. As I want to get this up as soon as possible I will skip the personal responses this time, but I wanted you all to know how much I appreciate your comments.

On to the chapter…enjoy and review!

**Chapter 6**

**A new day, a new Scott?**

Brooke looked in wonder at the grotesque image that was staring back at her from the mirror. Was it only yesterday that she was admiring that same reflection? What a change one night could bring… Was that even really her? Boy, did she look like shit! Her eyes were still extremely red, so red that she could hardly make out their color. Crying yourself to sleep would do that to a person. To make matters worse, she hadn't thought of removing her make up before going to bed. Actually, it wasn't like she decided to go to bed and forgot about her makeup, or that she even made it to bed for that matter, not all of her made it anyway. She just passed out, on the floor, with her head on the bed. She could have done a lot worse. At least, it wasn't in the bathtub or on the balcony or the doorstep or even in the middle of the street. Yeah, she had a lot of experience on that subject. This, in comparison, was rather comfortable and far less humiliating. So, she focused again on her face, dismissing the memories that served only to show her that the image she was so curiously examining didn't belong to the stranger she liked to pretend it did. The mascara tracks from her tears had been smudged, and spread all over her cheeks, painting almost her whole face in a sick, grayish color. Her hair was a tangled mess, with locks sticking out at odd places, and for a few seconds she even considered that she might have tried to pull them out yesterday in the midst of her hysterics without realizing what she was doing. She tried to run her fingers through it in a rather weak attempt to correct the damage, but she stopped almost immediately, as her fingers got caught in a knot. No, not just some tangled up curl. This was an actual knot! She remembered twisting her locks with her finger while she was on the phone with Rachel, but how she had managed to actually tie them in a knot was completely beyond her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she stepped away from the mirror and turned to survey the room.

Another lovely image that was. The room looked almost as bad as she did. The torn magazines were still littering the floor and were now accompanied by a plethora of miniature alcohol bottles. Empty alcohol bottles. It was all Rachel's fault really. She was the one that advised Brooke to have a drink. Of course, Rachel had suggested that Brooke should have one drink to calm her nerves, not empty the entire mini bar to slip into oblivion! But Brooke always had a problem with self-control, and Rachel should be careful of what she was suggesting. Anyway, apart from the bottles, the room also smelled, but she hadn't thrown up, had she? She looked around trying to locate the source of the smell, spotted the overflowing ashtray on the floor and grimaced. Brooke didn't smoke; not really. She thought it was a disgusting and stupid habit. But on rare occasions, she just needed a smoke or two. Apparently, yesterday she needed a pack or two… by the looks of the ashtray it had probably been three.

So she looked like a mess, the room was a mess, and she felt like even more of a mess. Her back hurt from the awkward position she had slept in; her head was pounding half because of the crying and half because of the hangover. Her mouth had an awful taste in it; alcohol mixed with the stale taste of nicotine. Great…

And whose fault was all this? Yep, this was what she should focus on. She should engrave in her memory even the finest detail of how she felt and looked at that moment, so she could remember it when she would need it. Remember how Lucas Roe, Scott or whatever the fuck he would be called tomorrow, made her feel, so she'd know what he was going to be paying for. Because Lucas Roe/Scott was going to pay, Brooke would swear on that!

She had woken up in this mess, and it just hit her. It had been five years; five fucking years and it seemed like nothing had changed. She was still crying over Lucas after swearing time and time again that she wouldn't shed another tear for him. That he wasn't worth shedding any tears for. Briefly, she tried to argue with herself that this time she was crying over Jake, over the dreams gone astray… over the life that would never be. Truth was, she was not crying over Jake, or even over Lucas. She was crying for herself. For her dreams and hopes that were once again shattered in the blink of an eye. And that made her angry. Angry with him for ruining everything. Angry with him for appearing again and reminding her that in her fondest dreams, the ones she knew wouldn't ever come true, she wasn't standing next to Jake. And angry was better than sad or desperate. Angry at him meant she had a goal. She had to get even. She had to make him pay.

She didn't know why, or what she had done for God to hate her so much to bring Lucas back into her life just when things were looking up for her again. Why did he have to come back now that she was finally able to convince herself that he was nothing but a distant memory for her and she felt ready to move on with her life? But the why didn't really matter. What did matter was that Lucas was here again on a mission to destroy her. And looking at the mirror, she'd have to admit he had already done a fine job with it! Well, no more! Maybe God was punishing her, maybe it was just her luck, or maybe the fates were against her, but apparently, they were against Lucas as well. Because a twisted fate had brought him back in her life, even now, even when she thought that she didn't care anymore. But that was a lie. She could still remember. She would always remember and she would not be really at peace before she'd made him pay. When Lucas had disappeared five years ago, Brooke wasn't even half way done with him. The pain she had caused him that far couldn't possibly be even close to what he had done to her. And maybe that was the reason that she never seemed to get her closure and push him completely out of her head or her heart. Because hatred also comes from the heart, doesn't it? Just like love, isn't it just as strong and even more motivating and all-consuming?

So maybe in some sort of a fucked up way, this, Lucas showing up again, him being Jake's brother, maybe it was actually a good thing. She was given now a new opportunity to finish what she had started. And it wasn't even her that was being the vindictive bitch in this play. He was the one that had come and proclaimed war on her. And war he was gonna have.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Brooke was looking at her mirror again. Well, she had somehow minimized the damage with a nice hot shower and a lot of conditioner to help with the hair mess. The headache was subsiding after a couple of aspirins. Only her eyes were still puffy and red, but she had used some drops and they would be okay in while. Or so she hoped, because tonight, she really needed to look flawless.

Yesterday, following Rachel's advice again, ok so Rachel was right at least on one of her advices, because as far as the one drink was concerned… yeah, she should work on that a bit more. Anyway, following Rachel's advice, Brooke had cancelled the dinner with Jake. At first, she was actually pretty determined to find him and tell him everything, call off the wedding and run away from Tree Hill as fast as her legs or credit card could carry her. But Rachel insisted that she should at least give it a night. Brooke had argued. She had been stubborn, upset, oh, who was she kidding, she had been completely freaked out and she kept yelling at Rachel for hours, or for what seemed like hours. But thankfully, Rachel was just as stubborn and much calmer. Rachel had wisely insisted that a night could do all the difference, help put everything into perspective. Brooke had to admit, for being a horny slut most of the times; Rachel could on rare occasions give some really good advice. Because when morning did come, just as Rachel had predicted, Brooke's perspective had taken an 180 degree turn. She didn't even know how she changed her mind, what was the triggering factor, and frankly she didn't care. As determined as she had been yesterday to end everything and get away from Lucas, she was even more determined now to stay and bring him down. Oh, and she was of course going to fight for her happiness with Jake. She wasn't going to let Lucas stand in the way of her dreams again.

Still, yesterday she had mostly agreed to postpone seeing Jake and telling him everything because she was in no state to face him and she almost broke down on the phone when she talked to him. She had to admit she had been extremely lucky because Jake had not suspected a thing and was the one to actually offer her an out for the dinner she was trying to avoid herself.

He had managed to call her about two hours after Lucas had left and Brooke was in no better state then from the one she was minutes after Lucas had slammed the door behind him. Jake had tried calling her earlier, but her line was busy since she was still on the phone with Rachel. Before she could tell him that she was sick or whatever, he had told her enthusiastically that all of his siblings were back. Brooke had remained impassive and didn't really say much; in all honesty, she didn't give a fuck about his sister and youngest brother. All she cared about was his half-brother and she already knew he was back in town. And weirdly, she was a bit pissed with Jake as well. If only he had told her Lucas was his half-brother, maybe she would have asked about his mother. Maybe he would have told her, Lucas' mom's last name was Roe, and then maybe they could all have avoided this mess. Or maybe, she would have already married Jake before coming to Tree Hill. Oh, how she would have loved to see Lucas' face then, when Jake would introduce her as his wife. But all in due time, that day would come soon enough, anyway. She would make sure of that, and Lucas could take his threats and shove them up his…

Anyway, Jake, being oblivious to the mess with Lucas, had attributed her quietness to nerves. And he thought he made the situation even worse because he slipped that his siblings were not exactly thrilled to learn about his engagement. Brooke stayed quiet even after that. So Jake asked if she was too nervous to meet his family, and maybe she needed some more time since this was a bit sudden, and maybe his family could do with a bit more time to get used to the idea as well. Brooke had sighed in relief and thanked her fiancé for being so considerate. Jake had offered to take the two of them out, but Brooke had instead suggested that he stayed at home with his brothers and sister. Prepare the ground for her appearance.

They hadn't decided on when to move the dinner, but Brooke, when she woke up this morning and came to this new revelation of the perfect opportunity that she was given to destroy Lucas, called Jake and asked him to set up the family dinner for tonight. She had thought of calling Rachel as well, and ask for her advice on this new course of action, but if by any chance Haley heard any of it, she was bound to try and make her change her mind. And Brooke had no intention of changing her mind. Lucas was going down.

* * *

"Damn!" Brooke cursed struggling with the key on the door of her rental car as she tried to balance her shopping bags in one hand, while she held the car key in the other. The door insisted on not budging and Brooke tried to apply more force to it, and next thing she knew her shopping bags were falling over her hand and the boxes within them were spilling all over the cement. Brooke let out a frustrated growl and started kicking the car's tire. "Damn! Fucking piece of useless shit! Fuck!" she cursed. Couldn't God give her a break? Forget about rising Lucas from the dead, today was going just as bad.

She had decided to go shopping and then visit the hotel spa to prepare for tonight's dinner. She then had the bright idea that renting a car would be very useful and she wouldn't have to rely on Jake to take her everywhere she wanted to go. But just her luck… there were no cars available at the first agency the hotel suggested, or the second, and she was finally lucky as they told her, to pay an ungodly amount of money to rent this little…argh! What the hell type of car was this anyway? One that was probably running when her grandpa was a teenager. The little piece of shit had no air conditioning and she had sweated a river on the ride to the mall. And now the fucking lock wasn't cooperating! "Runs smoothly my ass! Fucking…shit! Fuck!"

A muffled chuckle, coming from behind her, interrupted her tirade and Brooke turned around swiftly ready to give a piece of her mind to the idiot, who obviously thought that her troubles were a means for his enjoyment. "What?!" she barked.

Turning around, she realized she had come face to face, actually more like chest to face, with a tall dark-haired guy. Like really tall, and muscular. Oh, yeah, and he also had nice eyes, dark blue eyes, she noticed as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. And a sexy smirk. Yeah, the jerk was actually smirking at her. But he was a hot jerk. Like really hot, she had to give him that, but still, a jerk, and Brooke was in no mood for jerks today.

The guy raised his hands in surrender to her aggressive stance. "You seem like you could use some help," he tried to turn his smirk to a smile, but his eyes glinting in amusement ruined the effect.

"Yeah, and laughing at me is soo helpful!" Brooke snarled sarcastically, while she let her eyes roam the guy's body. So? She was good at multi-tasking.

"I wasn't laughing at you," the guy defended himself.

Brooke raised an eyebrow in disbelief and started to gather the boxes that had spilled from her bags. She noticed with a mixture of amusement and irritation that the sexy jerk was checking out her ass instead of helping her pick her things up.

The stranger finally picked one box that had rolled a bit further away and approached Brooke that had picked one last bag up smiling at her. "You have to admit, a gorgeous looking girl like you kicking her car and cursing like…" he trailed off offering her the box, "it is kinda of funny."

"Hmpf…" Brooke huffed snapping the box from his hands. "Calling me gorgeous isn't helping me get in, either!"

"Oh, so you were trying to get in your car?"

Brooke looked at him like he was an idiot. "What do you think I was trying to do? And this piece of shit is not my car! It's a fucking rental! Total waste of my money!"

The guy chuckled again and Brooke stomped her foot. He was now laughing, and Brooke was considering kicking him in the shin. Then, she could see how funny he would find it. He was getting on her last nerve, and she was one second away from ignoring how hot he looked and sending him to hell. Instead, she just turned back to the car and shoved the key in the keyhole once more. After a few shoves and groans she drew it back and kicked the car door this time.

The frustrating guy laughed again even louder than before.

"Do you mind?!" Brooke snapped turning back around.

"Ok, okay! Let me help you!"

"I'm doing fine on my own, thanks!"

"Yeah, I can see that…" The guy mocked and that sexy smirk appeared on his mouth again.

Brooke made a sound that sounded almost like a growl and stepped away from the car gesturing at him to give it a go.

"Why don't you use the electric lock?" The guy asked as he tried to maneuver the key.

"Gee…How come I didn't think of that? Because it doesn't work, genius! Nothing works in that freaking piece of shit… Wait until I get my hands on the idiot that rented it to me, stupid jerk!" Brooke ranted while she appraised the sexy stranger from behind. She had to admit she enjoyed the view and also thought she needed to return the compliment. He was the one checking her out first. And since now he was occupied with the car and wasn't talking that much, the jerk factor wasn't quite as obvious, and she'd say he was quite attractive.

The guy tried to hold in his laughter and tried to turn the key again, when a cracking noise was heard. "Whoops!"

"You didn't!" Brooke screeched trying to peer above his bended form that was hiding the keyhole, all thoughts of how hot he looked immediately leaving her mind.

"Erm…" The guy turned around with a goofy grin on his face, a broken key dangling from the keychain in his hands.

"You-You…You broke it," Brooke sighed in defeat. "I don't believe my luck!" She yelled starting to pace in front of the car. "No, not my luck! His! He's like the jinx! Like… a…a damn black cat!" She continued talking to herself and waving her arms around while the man looked at her curiously. "It's his fault really. He…he just jinxes everything! Argh! Couldn't leave me alone, could he? Nooo! He had to come back and fuck everything up! And now look!"

"Ehm…" The guy scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "He?"

"Oh, never mind," Brooke sighed again and stopped pacing. "What am I gonna do now?!"

"I'm sorry, but it was already-"

"Oh, no, it wasn't! _You_ broke it! 'You could use some help', yeah, thanks a lot, buddy, you've been heaps of help! Stupid jerks, all men! I was doing fine on my own, but nooo, you had to 'help'!"

"Hey!" The guy protested indignantly. "I was just trying to help, and you were stuck out of the car for all that time!"

"And now that you've 'helped'?" Brooke asked mockingly using air quotes.

"Now, we're gonna call a locksmith and while he gets here and deals with the car, I'm going to buy you a cup of coffee."

Brooke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Not only did you ruin my car…"

"I'd hardly say breaking the key qualifies as ruining a car, but-"

"Do Not Interrupt Me!" Brooke yelled shaking a finger in his face and the guy took a step back in surprise. "Not only have you ruined my car, you have the nerve to think I'd have a coffee with you?"

"Erm…yeah?" The guy said a bit apprehensively.

"Huh!" Brooke huffed again turning her back to him and stomping away from the car. The guy kept staring at her weirdly, until she turned around to face him. "Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

* * *

"So, what made you decide to join me after all? Was it my incredible good looks, or my irresistible charm?"

"Sheer boredom?" Brooke quipped sipping her hot chocolate. "Mhmm… this is nice."

"Told you this place makes the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted."

"It is good," Brooke agreed.

"And you still didn't answer why you came here with me."

"Argh, if you keep this up I'm going to regret it, myself!"

"Hey, I'm just curious."

"You know about curiosity and the cat…"

"C'mon, you could do better than that, more original."

Brooke shrugged, "Not when I'm this angry I can't."

"You're still angry with me?"

"Not you…"

"Ah… the jinx guy… who's that again?"

"Okay, we do need to do something about your curiosity."

"Oh, give me something! I've asked you about you, you said it's none of my business; I've asked you about me… you won't answer, I've asked you about that guy…"

"And you will keep asking, won't you?"

"It worked before…"

"Before?"

"You did come here with me, didn't you?"

Brooke smiled. "Fine! I'll answer one of your questions. I've agreed to come with you for three reasons. One," she counted on her fingers, "my day has been so shitty so far, I really see no possibility of it getting any worse…"

"I'm truly hurt," the guy sighed.

"Two," Brooke proceeded ignoring him, "I did have to wait for the locksmith, and better to have a coffee while waiting, than stand in the parking lot under the hot sun…And three… I was kinda curious myself that you hadn't run away when I first started my rant."

The guy laughed at that. "You haven't met my sister. If she gets started…God help you, I'm used to hysteric women."

"Watch it, buddy!" Brooke objected with a giggle, not really arguing his point.

"I'm kidding, you're obviously having a bad day, and I'd hate to see a beautiful woman like you being so frustrated."

Brooke smiled coyly at his compliment, too used to guys always fawning over her for his words to have an actual impact on her. Still, it never hurt to hear it again, and it was surely improving her mood. "And since you were one of the reasons for my frustration…"

"It wasn't my fault…" To Brooke's disbelieving expression he amended. "Oh, fine! Since I did feel partly responsible…"

"Well, I'll take this hot chocolate as adequate apology, only because it's so darn good!"

"Good, then," he smiled, "does that mean you're going to give me your name as well?"

"See… I give you an inch, you'll ask for a mile…"

"Oh, c'mon, it's just a name! You give me yours, I'll give you mine?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yikes! And you were so close…" Brooke shook her head in disappointment.

"Damn!" The guy snapped his fingers assuming the expression of an abandoned puppy and making Brooke laugh.

"Brooke, my name is Brooke."

"Well, finally! I'm Nate, not that you seemed too eager to know," Nathan tried to look offended. For a minute there he thought her name sounded familiar, but he didn't give any more thought to it.

"You're funny, you know?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Not sure that was what I wanted to hear from a woman I'm flirting with."

"Oh, so that was what you were trying to do all this time?"

"Hey! Don't mock my technique!"

"Your what?" Brooke almost choked on her hot chocolate.

"See? I'm so smooth, I bet you didn't figure out this was all part of my plan yet," he grinned cockily.

"What plan?" Brooke decided to play along.

"Breaking that key just to get you to have a coffee with me," Nate smirked self-satisfyingly.

"But you've failed!" Brooke exclaimed exaggeratedly.

"Huh?"

"We're having hot chocolate!"

"Hm… leave the comedy to me, 'kay? You just sit there and look gorgeous. Oh and if you feel like it, you can yell at me. To be honest you kinda turned me on back at the parking lot."

Brooke shook her head laughing. "Thanks, Nate. I really needed this today."

Nathan smiled back at her and continued talking about something. Brooke drifted away for a minute. She didn't know exactly why she had said yes to coming with Nate for this coffee, not that she had any particular reason to say no. Or had she? Some would argue that her being engaged was reason enough for her to say no, but Brooke didn't really find any harm in some innocent flirting. Or maybe she wasn't used to acting engaged. It had all happened so fast, she didn't have time to adjust yet. And with the night she had just had, she really didn't care if what she was doing was considered right or wrong. The only thing she knew was that she was not regretting it. She needed a good laugh today, and this guy was really funny not forgetting unbelievably sexy. Not that she could actually forget that when he was sitting next to her, fixing his penetrating blue eyes at her and giving her that sexy, cocky smile of his. Okay, so she was engaged, that didn't mean she had gone blind, right? This guy was HOT. She just needed a break from everything, to put herself back together, to relax before the dinner with Lucas that night, and Nate was giving her exactly what she needed, a delightful distraction from her problems. Where was the harm in that?

"Am I that boring?" Nate pouted playfully, attracting her attention again.

Brooke faked a yawn. "Nooo!" She denied grinning.

"You're really enjoying my misery…"

"Oh, poor baby!" Brooke cooed. "So, tell me something about yourself, Nate."

"Ah, so now you're interested! I knew you'd come around soon enough," he proclaimed smugly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're not doing anything to keep my interest, now…"

"Geez, you're a tough crowd. What can I tell you about me?" Nathan scratched his head in thought.

"I don't know… what's the thing you love the most? And if it's a girl, lie… it would kinda ruin your plan…" Brooke smirked.

"Puh-lease! I'm not prone to such amateur mistakes. And there is no reason to lie. My freedom is the second thing I love the best."

"And the first is?"

"Basketball."

Brooke stiffened. "You just lost like a thousand points…" She scoffed at her cup.

"Why?" Nate chuckled. "You hate it that much?"

"Forget it…" Brooke waved her hand around eager to change the subject. "So you play basketball… what else…?"

"I don't know…hm… I just got back from my vacations. Ever been to Europe?"

"You were in Europe? I'm soo jealous! My parents used to take me there when I was younger. I'd love to go again. Where did you go?" Brooke asked enthusiastically and Nate proceeded in telling her about the details.

* * *

"Shit!" Nate exclaimed about an hour later. "It's three already! I'm so dead!"

They had talked and flirted a little, making the hour fly by very enjoyably for both of them. Nathan was the one that did most of the talking at first, but Brooke soon got carried away herself. Nathan had started talking about his adventurous in Europe, and Brooke felt compelled to add some of the crazy things she and her roommates had done on various vacations themselves. Then, they talked a little about college, but Brooke changed the subject as soon as Nathan told her he had been on Duke's basketball team. She didn't even know how, but the last couple of minutes they had found themselves trading recipes for the best chocolate crisp pancakes, when Nate startled her as he realized what time it was.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I was supposed to meet my brother an hour ago! Shit, Jake is going to kill me," he muttered scrambling to his feet and frantically searching for his wallet to pay for their beverages.

Brooke giggled when something occurred to her. "Nate?" she asked turning serious and a bit suspicious.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really want to stay more, but I need to go like yesterday! Do you-"

"Nate!" Brooke interrupted and he looked at her apologetically. "It's fine, I understand. But… your name, Nate, it's a pet name, right?"

"Huh?"

"What's your full name?" Brooke insisted.

"Oh, Nathan, Nate from Nathan."

"No fucking way!" Brooke exclaimed her mouth hanging open.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked looking worried.

"And your last name wouldn't by any chance be Scott, would it?"

It was Nathan's turn to stare with his mouth open. "I… How did you know that?"

But Brooke just threw her head back and erupted in loud laughter. "Un-fucking believable!"

"Brooke?" Nathan asked again.

"Don't you know who I am?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis?"

Nathan continued to look at her blankly.

"Didn't Jake tell you my name?" Brooke asked looking a little offended.

"Jake? What does…Holy shit!" Nathan exclaimed collapsing back in his chair. "You're Jake's fiancée?"

Brooke nodded furiously and then started laughing again. Nathan still stared at her looking horrified for a second and then burst out laughing as well.

Brooke shook her head. It was ridiculous. She had just spent her afternoon flirting with her fiancé's brother, and she had spent last night crying over his other brother. How much more fucked up could her life get?

"Geez," Nathan was trying to recover as well. "Now, if Jake finds out why I was late to meet him, trying to hit on his fiancée the entire morning, oh, now he's bound to try and kill me," he chuckled.

Brooke giggled. "It was my irresistible charms," she mimicked.

"Oh, yeah. I have to give it to the big brother, he made an excellent choice," Nathan said giving Brooke an once over, one more time since he had first met her.

Brooke smiled widely with her dimples on full show.

"Are you sure you chose the right brother?" Nathan joked, but Brooke felt her throat constrict. "Now that you've met me, you've surely realized you could have done so much better!" he continued with a smirk.

Brooke swallowed hard. "Shut up!"

* * *

**AN:** Just on a side note, for everyone reading my other fics, and everybody that pmed me to update: thanks for not giving up on me though it seemed like I had disappeared. I'm working on both of them currently and I hope to have an update for you soon.


	7. Family Dinner

**Chapter 7**

**Family Dinner**

"Because I said so! And I left a clean shirt and jeans on your bed. Seriously, do not make me come up here again, Luke!" Peyton yelled slamming the door behind her. She stalled outside the closed door until she heard the shower running, and then stomped down the stairs. She entered the den muttering curses under her breath.

"So you managed to get him into the shower?" Chris asked his girlfriend momentarily shifting his attention from the TV to her.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, I really do. But sometimes, sometimes, he drives me sooo mad!" she growled, collapsing on the sofa next to Chris and letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"There, there," Chris patted her head suppressing a chuckle.

"Keller…" Peyton hissed not too pleased with her boyfriend's lack of understanding.

It really irked her that everybody else seemed to find this situation if not without any significance, amusing at the best case. Both Nathan and Chris were impossibly stupid if they thought this wasn't serious. What did the dimwits think? If Jake came back with his fiancée and found Lucas looking like that, there was no way he would find any humor in the situation. Not to mention what the poor girl might think if she was greeted for the first time into their family like that. Of course, the one that was supposed to pass a test tonight was this mysterious fiancée that popped out of nowhere, and not their family. But Peyton had to admit that if nothing was wrong with the girl and she did eventually end up marrying Jake, then the first impression their family was giving her so far was not the prettiest and was about to become much worse if Lucas didn't pull his head out of his ass. Knowing her brother, fat chance that happening any time soon.

What did come over him anyway to get so wasted the previous night and get into that stupid fight?! Nathan was the hot-headed one, the one who usually returned home covered with bruises thanks to his fiery temper, which he obviously inherited from their daddy. Apparently, Nathan wasn't the only one to inherit the defective gene, it just usually took Lucas something really bad to show that temper. Peyton couldn't figure out what had made him this upset. It could always be just a random drunken fight of course, but for some reason she knew it must have been something more. His behavior today only reinforced her suspicions, because it wasn't just what he had done last night. Instead of pulling himself together that morning, he had made things even worse by spending most of his day holed up in his room. If Skillz hadn't called to check up on him, and awkwardly mutter that Lucas had gotten into a little fight yesterday, Peyton still wouldn't have seen the state he was in. She had understandably freaked out when she found him on his bed staring at the ceiling still wearing the clothes he was wearing last night that were now covered with dried blood and dust. His face was also covered with the same substances plus a particularly painful looking bruise under his left eye and a few other lighter bruises and cuts. If this was the result of a little fight… yeah, she would have a word with Skillz too when she saw him next time. Naturally, she got no answers when she had asked Lucas what the hell had happened, except of some choice words and a command to be left the heck alone, to which she responded by flipping him.

Things had gotten even worse when she informed him that he had to straighten himself up because Jake had arranged for his fiancée to come for dinner. Lucas had yelled some things that made Peyton incredibly grateful Jake was not there to hear them and finally threw her out of his room informing her that there was no way in hell he would have dinner with Jake and his… well, he sure as hell didn't call her 'his fiancée'.

Chris was of little help. After Peyton had pleaded, and then threatened him to cut off certain privileges if he didn't help her-the latter always worked and Peyton never hesitated to use it to persuade Chris about what was best for him- he did manage to come as far as the door of Lucas' room to help Peyton, but one look at Lucas' fierce expression and he was back at the safety of the den in record time. Not even extending the threat period worked to bring him back up. Coward, she would see how he liked the next two weeks, ha!

Nathan was just as helpful. He was in an incredibly good mood when he got home and when Peyton told him about Lucas, he went to the latter's room and asked him what was wrong, to which Lucas promptly replied similarly to Peyton. After that, Nathan's help was limited to a shake of the head, a 'grow up' addressed to his older brother, and telling Peyton that she should leave him alone and he would come around in usual Lucas fashion.

The thing was they didn't have time to let him cool off in his usual manner. Jake would soon be home with the girl, and if he found Lucas like that, all hell would break loose. But still, as no one else seemed to be thinking in this house, big surprise there…, and no one seemed willing to take action, another huge surprise, Peyton was the one that had to straighten this mess before Jake would come back. It really sucked being the only girl, aka the only one with a functioning brain, among three pig-headed brothers and an idiotic boyfriend. Anyway, as usually after a considerable amount of nagging and prodding that left her nerves in shambles, she had finally managed to do it, she thought in triumph. Lucas was apparently having a shower right now, and she had already cleaned up his face despite his constant protesting.

However, Lucas wasn't the only thing on her mind. She was quite nervous about meeting this… this Brooke. She wanted to be open-minded. She really did. She wanted so badly, for Jake's sake, to like this girl. She wanted her to be nice and kind, and she wanted to take one look at her and be convinced that she was really in love with her brother. But what if things didn't go that way? What if she really disliked her? What if she wasn't nice, or kind, or right for her brother? What if this girl that managed to get her brother to propose to her in a time less than two weeks, didn't manage to convince her that she really cared for Jake? That was Peyton's biggest fear, and she had to admit it was a well founded fear. Who did get engaged so fast? Who followed someone they've only known for a few weeks half way through the country and left everything else behind them? Who actually fell in love in just two weeks? Besides her naïve brother, obviously.

And the latest thing she had learned made her even more reluctant to believe in this girl's true motives. Nathan had apparently met her this morning by chance. No, he didn't just meet her, they had actually had coffee together, and as Nathan had admitted laughing, God what an idiot, they had mostly spent the morning flirting! Flirting! That… Brooke had spent her morning with a man she had just met, flirting and having fun with him, while she was engaged to Jake! Sure, it wasn't the end of the world, and Nathan after Peyton had completely over-reacted had admitted that Brooke hadn't actually done anything wrong; they mostly talked and laughed… but still!

Nathan had already told Jake since he had met him at the dealership before coming home and Jake? Jake had found the whole thing hilarious! Hilarious! Well, Peyton guessed Nathan didn't actually tell him they flirted, he'd probably sugar-coated the whole thing, but still, Jake wasn't stupid, at least she didn't think he was before this summer, but she was rapidly changing her mind. So even if Brooke wasn't _that_ type of girl, which Peyton very much doubted from what she was hearing so far, Nathan definitely was _that_ type of guy. Nathan unsurprisingly had found her great. Hm… he had described her as hot, funny, talkative, extremely friendly (now that in Peyton's opinion left room for a whole lot of interpretations), oh, and hot. Needless to say, he liked her; why else would he have spent his entire morning with her? She didn't expect any different from him anyway. Apparently this Brooke, if nothing else, must actually be a real looker, to have both her brothers drooling after her. So she fulfilled Nathan's criteria just fine, she was hot, Nathan rarely cared for anything else in a woman. But learning that Jake didn't even bat an eye when he learned about their meeting… it only served to make Peyton more furious! Was he that trusting of this woman he barely knew? Didn't he care that she spent her time flirting with strangers? What the hell, did she put some spell on him or something?!

So Peyton did want to be open-minded, but she obviously wasn't. She felt apprehensive and suspicious about this girl Jake was bringing to their home.

So all and all, she was extremely frustrated, and if Chris knew what was good for him, he would give it up with this condescending nonsense before in addition to the two weeks sleeping on the couch he had already earned this morning, he had to find himself a place to stay and a new girlfriend.

* * *

Nathan had come down a little later to find Peyton obviously mad at Chris or at the world in general. Chris was sitting silent, apparently resigned to being the target of his girlfriend's foul mood. Nathan didn't like Chris, but at this point, he really felt sorry for him. He was about to enquire about his other brother's whereabouts when the noise of a car coming up their driveway stopped him.

Peyton jumped from her seat and moved to the window. "They're here," she announced biting her lip. "Where's-"

"I'm here," Lucas answered from the den's door with a grim voice.

The others turned to look at him. He had showered and changed his clothes, which was a definite improvement, but there was not much that could have been done with his face and though Peyton had tried her best, Lucas had refused to let her anywhere near him after the first sound of the word 'make up' dared to make its way out of her mouth. So the marks from the fight were still painfully obvious, but it was not like they had any choice.

They all heard the front door open and Nathan stood up and moved at the front of the room to greet his brother and Brooke, while Lucas walked into the back and leaned against the fireplace, desperately trying to control himself. Peyton moved from the window and Chris stood up to stand next to her, trying to think of ways to lighten the mood, as he could feel how tense Peyton was, and one would only need to chance a glance at Lucas' ominous face to know something was definitely not right with him either.

Out in the hallway, Brooke was trying to reign on her nerves without much success as well.

"They're most likely in the den," Jake explained as he placed a hand at the small of her back almost pushing her towards that room since she seemed frozen in place.

"Right," Brooke gulped, still hesitating to move.

"Don't be nervous, baby. Everyone's going to love you. Hell, even more than they're supposed to," he joked. It seemed weird to him that his over-confident fiancée was acting so nervous and he wanted to reassure her as much as possible.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Jake had been teasing her mercilessly since he came to pick her up after Nathan had told him about their meeting. She guessed she should have felt grateful that Jake didn't seem to get the wrong idea and find the incident amusing. She wondered how much had Nathan told him. Maybe Jake just trusted her that much, maybe she could even tell him about her past and he would understand…or maybe not. Heaving a sigh, she reluctantly started moving.

They reached the room and Jake urged her inside.

"Hey, guys, we're here," he said brightly.

Brooke dared a glimpse inside feeling mild panic, but Nathan was the first to step towards them and his tall form blocked her view of the rest of the room. She felt immensely relieved to be greeted by a friendly face, because she was sure she wouldn't receive the same reception from everyone.

"Brooke," Nathan smiled genuinely, "you look even lovelier than you did this morning."

"Still, trying little brother? Even now you know the lady is taken?" Jake teased.

Lucas' mouth had dropped open. What the fuck was this all about? Nathan knew Brooke? When had he met her? How?! And what did Jake mean still trying… trying to do what? He couldn't be! Could he? Oh, he would so kick his ass!

"I told you he was insistent," Brooke smiled merrily. "It must be another family trait, besides your good looks."

"Oh, you didn't tell us about that, Jakey! Did Brooke make you have to work hard?"

"You wouldn't believe…"

"But I'm worth it, right?" Brooke raised her eyebrows playfully interrupting him.

"Erm… of course, you are."

Nathan shook his head. "Brooke, if you ever see the light, the offer still stands; there are better Scotts to choose from."

Brooke managed a tense smile. Lucas still standing at the other end of the room almost knocked over the candlesticks on the mantel piece.

"I think, it's time you've met the others," Jake laughed.

Nathan stepped aside laughing as well with a shrug of resignation and Brooke came face to face with a very pretty young woman dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt who she could only guess was Peyton. The two young women looked at each other appraisingly.

"Brooke," Jake started gesturing exaggeratedly at Peyton, "this is my favorite…and only sister, our baby, Peyton."

Peyton grimaced but Jake just smiled and went on. "And Peyton you have already guessed this is my Brooke."

'Nice to meet you' came almost simultaneously from both directions. The two women smiled at each other tensely.

"Jake has told me a lot about you," Brooke tried overly sweetly, feeling uneasy under Peyton's critical gaze. She felt overdressed with her dress compared to Peyton and the other woman seemed to think so as well. Brooke fought the urge to fidget with the hem of her dress as Peyton kept looking at her.

Peyton's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I bet he has," she said turning to push Jake playfully.

"Of course," Brooke lied again. It wasn't like Peyton was rude or anything, but her eyes… they were scrutinizing Brooke and making her feel really uncomfortable.

Chris decided that was the right time to interfere. "And this is Chris Keller," he said with a wide grin.

"Who?" Brooke asked turning to observe the scrawny young man with the spiky hair and big eyes. Not bad looking at all. She would say he was actually rather good looking if he had not been standing in a room with the much taller and fitter Jake and moreover Nathan that looked a lot like an underwear model should.

"Chris Keller," Chris repeated, "bet Jake didn't talk about me now, did he?"

"Erm…" Brooke hesitated.

"He's my boyfriend," Peyton explained.

"Oh, yes! Of course," Brooke nodded sending an accusing glare at Jake that hadn't reminded her of his sister's boyfriend's name as he did with all of his siblings name. Like she needed a reminder. Peyton was the only one she hadn't actually met before, and after this morning freak meeting with Nathan she had spent some time speculating over finding out that Peyton would most probably be her long lost twin sister or something.

Jake shrugged indifferently and peering over Chris he made out Lucas still standing at the back almost hidden. "Hey, Luke, your turn."

Brooke took a deep breath steeling herself. Peyton and Chris moved from in front of them and Brooke saw Lucas coming. She gasped in shock, her hand automatically flying to her mouth.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Jake yelled at the same time.

Both Nathan and Peyton cringed.

Lucas shrugged as he came even closer. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Nothing? You call this nothing? What the hell?!" Jake insisted gesturing to his bruised face.

Brooke inspected the cuts and the bruises all over his handsome face. She also took notice of the dark circles under his eyes and how pale he looked. Seemed like she was not the only one that had such a wonderful night. And that did make her happy, after all that was her goal, to make him suffer, but if the idiot wasn't more careful he could get seriously hurt, not that she gave a shit, but she didn't want to see him really injured. She wanted him whole and well, so she could tear him to tiny little pieces. So he'd better not pull any stunt like that again!

"I just got into a fight, Jake, jeez!" Lucas protested as Jake kept asking him about his face.

"Damn, Lucas, what are you twelve?" Jake said in frustration.

"Lay off, Jake," Lucas muttered, "you're not dad…"

"Yeah, I would like to see you pull a stunt like this when he's around…"

"I do it all the time!" Nathan shrugged with a wide grin.

"You're an idiot," Jake mumbled half-teasingly and then turned his attention back at Lucas. "You knew today was important to me, Lucas. What kind of impression do you think we're making to Brooke?"

Brooke was ready to intervene and reassure him that she didn't really care, when Lucas turned his icy stare at her and stopped her.

"Did I make a bad impression, Miss Davis? Will you think ill of me now?" he asked his voice full of poorly hidden sarcasm.

"What the?" Nathan mumbled to Peyton that just stared with her mouth dropping open.

Brooke forced her mouth into a smile. "Not at all," she assured.

"That's a relief," Lucas continued with the same sarcastic tone, "See Jake? Your fiancée doesn't mind me having my face smashed."

Chris chocked back his laughter, while Peyton and Nathan looked on bewildered. Jake seemed torn between confusion and fury.

"As you've pointed out, it is after all, your face," Brooke remarked the grin forming easier to her face this time.

The others were just gaping now. Jake didn't know what to do… Brooke seemed as hostile as Lucas, but after all, he was the one to insult her first. Though, not openly… he wanted them to get along, maybe it was his fault because he was embarrassing Lucas by scolding him in front of the others and Brooke that was a stranger to him?

They were emerged in an uncomfortable silence with Lucas staring at Brooke and her looking back at him unflinchingly.

"Right," Nathan said clearing his throat. "How about that dinner, eh? Peyton, is everything ready? I'm starving"

Peyton was still trying to figure out what was happening between Lucas and this Brooke. Chris had to pinch her to get her attention. "What?" She asked when she saw Nathan looking at her expectantly.

"Dinner," Nathan repeated firmly.

"Oh, yes, of course. Erm… I actually got take out, I'm not such an expert in the kitchen… I hope you like Chinese?"

Brooke tore her eyes from Lucas as she assured Peyton that she 'absolutely adored' Chinese and she let Jake lead her to the dining room. Jake did manage to throw a warning look at Lucas behind his back but he remained unfazed. Peyton was walking ahead with Chris and Nathan came and stood next to Lucas.

"Will you tell me now or later?" he demanded.

"Later," Lucas responded, "now, we have to entertain Jake's fiancée. Wouldn't want to make an even worse impression, would we?"

"What the hell, Luke?" Nathan asked again but Lucas had already walked ahead of him to the dining room.

* * *

Brooke forced another spoonful of rice down her throat. Well, wasn't this dinner just going splendidly. She was sure she would leave this table with a digestion problem. How was one supposed to eat when there was someone looking at you like they wished you were dead? That's exactly how Lucas seemed to look at her. Everyone noticed, she was sure by now, but even Jake didn't say anything. She guessed he would address the issue when she would leave. Still, Lucas hadn't revealed a thing yet and she now felt pretty confident that he wasn't going to in the future. If he had decided to tell the truth he would have done it by now. So that was a relief. Of course that didn't stop him from being openly rude to her, but she could deal with that, and she was sure he would be able to find an excuse for his behavior.

It wasn't like the rest of the family had greeted her with open arms. Well, except Nathan. He was wonderful. But Peyton… Well, if she had throught that she was scrutinizing her when she first saw her… she didn't have any idea how to describe the interrogation she passed her through during dinner.

"So, Jake tells us you're an only child?"

"Yup," she nodded. How come that sounded like an accusation? "I really envy you for having such a big family," she smiled as genuinely as possible when still feeling Lucas eyes on her.

"You're also a part of it now," Jake smiled sweetly at her putting an arm around her back.

"Corny…" Nathan coughed into his hand and Jake threw a napkin at him.

"And what about your parents? How did they take the news of your engagement?" Peyton proceeded with her questioning not allowing Brooke to even crack a smile at Nathan's teasing.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to tell them yet," she mumbled her response.

"I thought you had gone back to LA to inform them that you were moving," Payton said again, and Brooke was certain this time that this was an accusation.

"I went to settle things with my roommates, well, Haley mostly, because Rachel of course already knew."

Lucas jerked a bit at that. So she was still living with Rachel and Hales… who would have thought.

"Haley and Rachel?" Peyton asked again.

"They are my best friends. We've been friends for ever," Brooke replied with a genuine smile this time.

"Yeah, Rachel is the reason we actually met," Jake piped in. "Remember I told you one of her friends hit on me, well, it was Rachel."

Lucas couldn't help a chuckle and was ready to open his mouth to say how she hadn't changed at all, when he thankfully was reminded by a sharp kick at his shin that he wasn't supposed to know Rachel.

Brooke smiled at the avoided disaster as she saw Lucas slump back at his chair. She was afraid she was going to hit Peyton, but thankfully she managed to reach her target. "Rachel is amazing. As is Haley. You're going to meet them very soon, they will be coming to Tree Hill to help me settle in."

"What?" Lucas yelped .

Jake looked at him puzzled. "Luke?"

"Erm… right, no … nothing. I … I misunderstood."

Jake still looked confused but Nathan came to the rescue. "Are your friends as gorgeous as you are? Jake was too whipped to give an honest opinion."

Brooke grinned. "They are. Actually, Jake hasn't met Hales, but she's as hot as Rach, ask….erm… anyone." Brooke mumbled biting her lip. Real smooth!

"So you're living with your friends? Since when? What about your parents?"

So inspector Peyton was back. Goody!

"I've been living with my friends since I've finished high-school," Brooke gave the official answer her parents also knew. Lucas lowered his eyes at that. "My parents weren't around that much, you know how business is," she said with another fake smile, this one particularly practiced.

"And when do you plan on telling them?" The investigator insisted.

"Well, I think they will know when they'll get the wedding invitations," she grinned and Nathan chuckled. Peyton did not seem amused.

And the interrogation went on and on… She started with her studies next, and then she questioned her about her plans on finding a job… and Brooke really felt like smacking Jake because he didn't make his sister shut up until they reached desert. She guessed Jake was trying to appease his families fears, but it was as much as Brooke could take. It was not only Peyton's constant questions that almost always seemed reprimanding and accusatory there were also Lucas snide remarks.

"So you've studied business?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," Brooke nodded ready to continue but Peyton beat her to it.

"But you're not working at the moment? When did you finish?"

"I just graduated last year," Brooke explained. "I started studying something else after high-school but then I changed my mind."

"Do you change your mind a lot?" Lucas asked with an innocent smile.

Brooke smiled back, "Once I realize I made a mistake. I'm not afraid to admit I've made a mistake, you see."

Lucas clenched his fists but did not reply and of course Peyton took over again.

"So what did you study at first?"

"Fashion," Brooke replied. "Design mostly. But then I turned to the business aspects of the profession."

"And why was fashion design a mistake?" Nathan asked this time, and strangely enough his tone was not accusatory like his sister. Brooke really really liked Nathan.

However she hesitated in replying. She could give an honest answer right? Well, see Nathan, when you have your dreams shuttered and your life destroyed, inspiration does not come easily… and failing all your classes is not the best beginning you can make in the fashion world, neither is appearing pissed out of your mind at your first show… "It just wasn't for me," she shrugged evasively.

"Really, I would think it was exactly right for you. Clothes, what else do you care about?"

Ass… Brooke thought smiling at Lucas frostily. "What do you do Lucas?" She already knew of course, Jake had told her Lucas was a lawyer. Her Lucas however dreamt of becoming a writer. So what the hell had changed his mind as well?

Lucas tensed. "I'm a lawyer," he answered expecting the rest.

"And was that what you always wanted to do?" She asked bitingly.

"Ha…" Jake remarked. "That's right, you both changed your career choices, right? I didn't notice the coincidence before. Lucas started studying writing in California, but when he transferred to Duke, he changed majors… Dad was thrilled. Hey, have I told you Luke was also in LA until five years ago?" He suddenly remarked to Brooke.

"No, no, you haven't," she replied sending a pointed glance at Lucas.

"Well, I'm an idiot. Of course. Lucas studied in UCLA for two years before moving here."

"Did you like LA, Lucas?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"What is there not to like? It has the hottest chicks, and they do go around almost naked…" Nathan replied wistfully.

Jake laughed and Lucas shook his head.

"Not really Nate, it's full of dumb bimbos… you'd be bored of them in a month… trust me."

Peyton took a sharp intake of breath and Jake was about to jump from his chair.

"Present company excluded, of course." Lucas got in just in time to stop the chaos.

"Of course," Brooke smiled stiffly, resting her hand on Jake's thigh under the table to hold him down. "Still, it took you two years to get bored of them, right?"

"I was young and naïve…" Lucas shrugged. "I won't do the same mistake again. You see, I don't hesitate to recognize my mistakes either. And then I do my best to erase them."

Brooke passed another grimace as a smile and this time she was thankful to Peyton that was now asking her how she had met Jake.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Is anyone still out there I wonder? I wouldn't blame you if you weren't, it's been forever, but as you can see I'm back!

This is definitely not my best writing… and it hasn't been betaed, and I was anxious to get something out… so you get the picture. I apologize in advance and hope it wasn't all that horrible.

I do plan to continue with my other fics as well, and as for my long absence I just got really busy with my studies and totally uninspired by the show… But I still want to write about my Brooke and Lucas… that have no relation with the ones in the show right now… So sorry for staying away for so long!

I hope there is someone out there still interested and if so, please let me know what you thought with a review!


	8. History Lessons

**AN:** Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews, messages and the interest you showed in this fic! I've been away for so long because I was finishing my dissertation and now that's I'm done with it, I'm hoping to start writing again. This chapter is not beta-ed and a bit hastily written, so I apologize for mistakes or sloppiness. But I really wanted to post something to see if anyone is still reading! So if you are, review, and the next chapter will follow soon, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**History Lessons**_

Lucas entered their dad's office and hastily walked to the cupboard behind the great mahogany desk where his father hid his best liquor. He opened the cupboard and grabbed the first bottle within his reach without sparing it a glance. Dan Scott only selected things of the finest quality, so whatever he chose, it was guaranteed to be good. Not that it really mattered at the moment; he would even resort to drinking rubbing alcohol if he had no other choice. He just wanted something to make him numb. He was desperate for something to stop his treacherous mind from bringing back all those memories of her.

He guessed he ought to give himself credit. After all, he had endured spending roughly three hours, three hellish hours, in her presence. It was on countless occasions in those three hours that he had thought that he wouldn't be able to take it any longer and would crack. Because every little thing she did, every little thing she said brought back such a torrent of memories. Like when she stole the shrimps from Jake's rice and Jake pretended to get mad at her… how could he not remember how he used to feed her those damned shrimps himself just to cause her to giggle in pleasure and of course just to watch Haley and Rachel to pretend to gag in disgust. Now, he was the one gagging, though thankfully, Jake did not feed her like he used to. He wondered if she remembered such trivial details, or if she had forgotten everything they had together. It was not like what they had had meant to her half of what it meant to him.

Lucas filled a glass with what apparently was a bottle of scotch, whiskey was his father's favorite after all, and took a large gulp. He left the bottle on the desk, and sunk in his father's comfortable leather chair. Taking a second large gulp from his glass, which would not last too long if he kept this up, he rested his head back, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to somewhat calm his frazzled nerves. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Nathan had followed him when he entered the office, and was standing silent at the half-open's door frame observing him carefully.

* * *

Nathan watched his brother with narrowed eyes. For the umpteenth time that night he wondered what the hell was wrong with Lucas, and how was whatever bothered him connected to Brooke. Because it was more than obvious that whatever had turned his usually though shy, mostly polite and charming brother into this moody asshole, who was ready to snap at you if you even said a word to him, was somehow either caused or reinforced by Brooke's presence.

Nathan quickly took a glance at the corridor to make sure than no one had come with them, though he knew Peyton and Chris would had already headed to her room to sleep or… since it was still rather early for bed, they had just went up to… Well, he didn't really need to know what they were going to do there. Jake had left to take Brooke back to her hotel as she was once again car-less after the whole morning debacle. So he and Lucas were alone, but just to make sure Nathan first closed the door before turning back to face Lucas. His eyes narrowed even more, when he realized that his brother was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the sound of the door shutting. Curiosity and worry were now battling in Nathan. This Lucas, and the Lucas at dinner, both really scared him.

Dinner had been an absolute nightmare. Peyton had been really obnoxious with all her questions that he had been tempted to tell her to shut up a couple of times himself. Jake must have been really anxious to get her on his side to let her interrogate poor Brooke like that. However, Brooke didn't even bat an eyelash before answering all her questions. She did look annoyed, naturally, but it was clear that she hadn't allowed Peyton to get to her no matter how personal her questions had gotten or how criticizing she sounded. On the other hand, the one who was able to get to Brooke by merely smirking at her, was Lucas. Nathan had been flabbergasted from the start by the weird dynamic between Brooke and Lucas. Lucas was behaving so… un-Lucas. What the fuck… he wondered once again.

Compared to his other siblings, he was the one that knew Lucas the best. They were the same age; he was only 3 months younger than Lucas. When his father first brought Lucas at their home five years ago, Nathan was studying at Duke. Lucas had transferred there from UCLA after the first objections and arguments have ceased and their family accepted Lucas, it was decided that he would come to live with them in Tree Hill. Spending three years together in the same dorm room enabled Nathan and Lucas to bond much more than Lucas had managed to bond with either Jake or Peyton that were living with their parents in Tree Hill at that time. Nathan thought he had really gotten to know Lucas, and had at times even seen his "bad" side, a side that the rest of his family wasn't really aware of. But even he had never never seen Lucas act like this towards someone he had just met before. Moreover, towards a young woman, a beautiful, young woman like Brooke. Something was terribly wrong here and Nathan was determined to find out before this night was over.

He watched as Lucas brought his glass once again to his lips, eyes still closed, only to realize that he had already emptied it. He tiredly opened his eyes and reached out to take the bottle to refill his glass, finally noticing that he wasn't alone as his eyes met Nathan's. Still, Nathan was astonished when Lucas didn't acknowledge him at all, and after a momentary surprise his eyes showed, he just filled his glass and lay back at the chair closing his eyes exactly like he had done before. Nathan was just about to follow Peyton's example and start interrogating Lucas, but taking him completely by surprise, Lucas was the one to fire the first question.

"Where the fuck did you meet her? And when?" He asked without even bothering to open his eyes and sounding almost angry at Nathan, but at the same time, extremely tired.

Nathan could only gape at him for a minute. Shaking his head to clear it as it was getting even more confused by Lucas's behavior.

"This morning, at the mall," he replied, and then his voice became really curious and his expression concerned. "Luke, what the hell is going on here?"

Lucas opened his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "The mall?" he repeated detachedly, staring at the wall and still not at Nathan that was getting even more worried.

"Yeah," Nathan replied and decided that maybe if he started talking, he could bait Lucas to say something as well. "She was having trouble with her car. I tried to help her, messed things up even worse and then asked her to come for a coffee with me…"

"Of course you did," Lucas agreed with a humorless chuckle. After the little tidbits Nathan and Brooke had exchanged in dinner, he had guessed pretty much what had happened. "And of course, Brooke said yes."

"Look, man, don't get her wrong," Nathan tried to excuse; he didn't want Lucas to react as Peyton had, or likely with the fondness he had showed for Brooke, it would be far worse than Peyton. "We just talked and laughed… nothing to it," he shrugged. "We didn't figure out who the other one was until we were about to leave the café."

At this, Lucas straightened in the chair, seeming to wake up from his stupor and looked at Nathan incredulously. "No way…", he mumbled.

Nathan nodded with a half-laugh. "Yeah, you know me…. She had told me her name, but I didn't give it a second thought. And I had introduced myself just as Nate, so she couldn't know. But when I was about to leave, I told her I was late for meeting my brother, Jake, and then she asked my if my last name was Scott…", Nathan let out another laugh at the memory, "and told me who she was."

Lucas, who had seemed to listen carefully to Nathan's recollection, watched him for a second more and then, chuckled at the irony. "Brooke must have loved this. I can clearly see her face", he mused mostly talking to himself.

But Nathan did hear, though… he must have not heard right… right? Because the way Lucas was talking… it was like…nah, Lucas couldn't have known Brooke, could he? Nathan opened his mouth to ask, but closed it again. He was being ridiculous. But maybe that would explain why Lucas was behaving this way. But if he had known her, why would he hide it? Why would she for that matter? Maybe he should just ask Lucas, after all, that was why he was here in the first place, to find out what was going on, right.

"What did you think of her?" Lucas asked again first before Nathan had time to make up his mind.

Nathan hesitated, it was obvious that Lucas didn't like her, and anything he said would probably be misinterpreted if Peyton's reaction could be any indication. But on the other hand, he had no reason not to be honest, not to mention Lucas had already realized his impression of her.

"Well, she's fun to be around," he started trying to gauge Lucas' reaction but he was again staring at the wall and avoiding Nathan's eyes, though he saw him node imperceptibly, so he continued. "She's witty, and _very _self-confident… not to mention a total knock-out."

Lucas just kept nodding at every characterization, his face not showing any other reaction.

"I think she's really cool," Nathan shrugged summing up his assessment since Lucas still remained silent. "I don't know how serious she is about Jake, but to agree to marry him, she obviously is… so I think Jake was lucky to find her."

"Yeah, Jake is so damn lucky," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Okay, Lucas, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Nathan finally asked with more than a hint of exasperation.

Lucas turned to him giving a shrug. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"Right, you're just being an asshole for fun."

"Fuck off, Nate. I'm not being anything," Lucas said angrily getting up from the chair to face his brother.

"Oh, cut the crap, Luke! The way you were acting at dinner? I understand Peyton giving Brooke the third degree, but you… all those insults?" Nathan shook his head.

"What, am I not entitled to my opinion, now?" Lucas argued trying for nonchalance.

"Sure! If you tell me why you have that opinion."

"Getting engaged to Jake in two weeks of knowing him isn't enough?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, it's a reason to be suspicious of her, like Peyton is, to ask her a million questions, to distrust her even. But the way you act? It's like…" Nathan hesitated again, "it's like you hate her, man. Think about how Jake feels."

"Maybe I do," Lucas mumbled going for the bottle again as his glass was empty once again.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! What the hell is this supposed to mean? Common, Luke, tell me!"

"What's the use, you already think she's perfect don't you? Fun , cool, gorgeous… right? Your words!" Lucas hissed angrily.

Nathan just stared.

"What can I say that will change your mind? What can I say that will change Jake's mind?" Lucas insisted.

"What _can _you say? What are you not telling me, Luke?" Nathan insisted.

"Forget it," Lucas shrugged as he filled his glass again. "She's too good, anything I say won't make a difference," he grumbled taking another swing of his drink and not really thinking of his words as the alcohol was already working through his system.

"No, I won't forget it. If you know something that…but…" Nathan mumbled, again it sounded like Lucas knew something about Brooke… or that maybe he knew… "The way you talk," Nathan finally got out in a low voice still thinking about it, "It's like… it's like you know her. Do you? Do you know her, Luke?"

* * *

When they arrived at Brooke's hotel, Jake suggested they went at the bar for a last drink before he left, and Brooke readily accepted. After Peyton's interrogation and especially after putting up with Lucas' snide remarks or just his presence if she had to be honest, she certainly needed a drink to take the edge off.

She chose a relatively secluded table and Jake went to get their drinks himself. The bar was rather empty, just a couple of people scattered around and preventing the bartender from dozing off in her post. Jake came back with two vodka martinis and got comfortable on the chair opposite Brooke. The car ride to the hotel had been mostly silent, since Brooke had blasted open the car stereo preventing any conversation from taking place. She had needed the time to make a quick assessment of the night and figure out how she was going to proceed with her plans.

It was evident that Lucas had not talked to anybody about their past despite his threats. It was also more than obvious that he would fight her marriage to Jake even without revealing the truth about them. And he wasn't alone on that. From the looks of things, Peyton wasn't so keen on having her as a sister-in-law either. On the upside, Nathan seemed to support her, so as least she had one ally. As for Peyton's boyfriend, she hadn't been able to make up her mind yet on whether he was for or against. He might not have a say in the family matters, but he could influence Peyton, and that would make having him on her side quite useful.

Brooke had to wonder when her excitement and nervousness about meeting her new family and making them like her had turned into some sort of strategic mission in hostile territory where she had to gather her allies and hurt her enemies. She damned Lucas for the umpteenth time, and decided that he was her number one priority. Peyton she could deal with, but Lucas was the reason for all this mess.

A sigh from Jake broke into her thoughts and she gave him a half-smile. Jake reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," he sighed again seeing no need to explain what he was sorry for.

Brooke shrugged and smiled in encouragement. "It wasn't that bad…"

"You're kidding? I couldn't imagine this going any worse!" Jake exclaimed with frustration.

"Well, Nathan seems to like me at least," Brooke tried to console him.

Jake chuckled despite of himself. "Oh, he certainly does. I think I need to keep an eye on him, the way he was looking at you at dinner… God, I can only imagine how hard he laid it out on you before he knew you were my fiancée."

Brooke giggled. "He sure has a way with the ladies. But don't worry," she reassured teasingly patting Jake's hands, "lucky for you, I don't fall for guys like him."

"Hm…so the only problem is that he's not your type?" Jake cried faking shock.

Brooke's giggles intensified. "That and the fact I really like that house you're getting me…" Brooke mused and getting up from her chair sat on his lap and leaned in for a kiss. Jake hastily broke off the kiss and Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

"The bartender is watching…" he whispered in her ear trying to move her from his lap.

"So?" Brooke mumbled without moving her head. Jake could be so proper at times, Lucas had never minded when…Brooke froze in mid thought terrified. Snapping her head back up, she almost jumped from Jake's lap back to her own chair.

"You okay?" Jake asked looking at her with concern as her face had gone deathly pale.

"Yeah, sure…" Brooke nodded almost in a daze.

"Hey, we're going to get them to change their minds, trust me," Jake offered believing that the reason for her state was his family reactions.

"Right, of course," Brooke nodded again more emphatically trying to clear her head.

"I'm sorry I let Peyton ask all those questions, but I thought it would be better for her to get it out of her system and see that you had nothing to hide."

Brooke gulped at Jake's words.

"As for Lucas, well, I can say I hadn't seen that one coming," Jake muttered thoughtfully. "But you know, it must be something else, something must be up with him, because he usually doesn't act like this at all!"

Brooke bit her lip in thought. Now was an opportunity to ask some questions about Lucas.

"Does he get into a lot of fights?" She tried for something that seemed neutral enough.

"No!" Jake exclaimed. "See? That's what I'm talking about. That was totally out of character for him. He's usually able to reign on his temper, he even stops Nathan when his hot temper gets him into trouble!"

Brooke nodded that was more like the Lucas she had known…well, except from in the end when getting into fights had become a usual occurrence.

"So something else must be wrong here and it's just our bad luck that it happened the same time we came back here and now Lucas is being an ass to you too."

Brooke smiled to show her understanding and then taking a small sip from her drink turned to Jake in thought. "You said Lucas used to study at UCLA?" Jake nodded in affirmative, and Brooke continued, "how come he transferred to Duke, then?" she asked innocently.

An expression of realization dawned on Jake's face. "I haven't really explained you the situation with Lucas have I?"

_Finally!_ Brooke exclaimed inwardly, while she looked at Jake trying to look mildly curious, "what situation?"

"Right, how stupid of me…" Jake mumbled scratching his head.

_Well, duh!_ Brooke wished she could tell him, but instead tried to remain relatively impassive.

"Lucas is only my half-brother," he finally explained.

Brooke forced herself to show a hint of shock to the "news".

"Dan is also his father, but we do not have the same mother."

"But how?" Brooke allowed herself to finally voice the thousand of questions plaguing her mind since the previous night. "Lucas is… how old you said? Twenty-six, right?"

"Right," Jake agreed.

"Then, how?" Brooke insisted, "he's younger than you and older than Peyton right? And you and Peyton have the same father and mother? And Nathan? So how could your father be his father? He is still married to your mother, right?"

Jake chuckled bitterly. "Got to love Dan, right? Lucas is actually just three months older than Nathan," at Brooke's awestruck expression Jake continued, "which means, that my dear father got both his wife and mistress pregnant almost at the same time."

"So Ka-" Brooke coughed forcefully to cover the mistake she was about to make, how could she cover that she had no idea…"So," she repeated, "Lucas' mother was Dan's mistress?"

She couldn't imagine the woman she had met six years ago as being the type of woman that would sleep with another woman's husband. She was much too honest and sincere, and so loving that Brooke had wished at numerous occasions that her own mother could be like her.

"She was, yeah," Jake said to a disbelieving Brooke. "But she hadn't known Dan was married. When she found out she broke things off immediately and left town."

"She was living here, then? In Tree Hill?"

"Nah, if she was here she would have known Dan was married. Tree Hill is too small for someone to hide something like that."

"Right, stupid," Brooke agreed.

"She was living in Riley, Dad opened another dealership there. Used to spend weeks there when it first opened. He met Karen, she's Luke's mom, and … well, you know."

"Wow…" Brooke mumbled. "But then you said when she found out he was married she left?" Now, that was more like the Karen Brooke had met.

"Yeah, she left not leaving a trace behind, and never telling him she was actually pregnant with his child."

Brooke's mouth formed an 'oh'.

"So, we didn't know about his affair, and we didn't know about Lucas, not until five years ago. The only one in our family that knew about the affair was my father's brother, uncle Keith but when Karen left, she never contacted him either."

Brooke seemed fascinated with the complex story behind the Scotts.

"As luck would have it, five years ago Keith went into some sort of convention or what was it, in Santa-Barbara, and somehow ended up in a café... owned by Karen."

"Shit!" Brooke exclaimed.

Jake chuckled. "He recognized Karen and they talked. He also met her son, a young man around twenty. Karen had left Tree Hill almost twenty one years ago. But he wouldn't have thought anything of it I'm guessing, if Karen hadn't tried to hide the fact she had a son when they first talked and only revealed it when Lucas walked into the café with a basketball under his arms."

"Ha? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Oh, haven't I told you about my dad's obsession with the sport?"

_As if this was the only detail Jake had forget to mention!_ Brooke thought in frustration.

"It's out of control honestly, poor Nathan that had inherited his talent really suffered. I'm not half-bad myself… but Nathan is really good, so Dad focused all his energy on him. At least until Lucas appeared. Lucas was as good as Nathan or even better, well Dad was certain he would have been better if he was around when he was younger but fortunately for Lucas it was too late when he showed up and he was too grown up for Dan to turn him into the star he always wanted."

Brooke was looking dazed. She knew Lucas' passion and talent for the sport, after all Lucas was attending UCLA on a basketball scholarship not that he wasn't smart enough to get another scholarship but he was just that good at the sport. She also remembered how Lucas yearned to have something of his father, how he wondered if he looked like him, or if he shared his love for literature or…Obviously it was his talent he had inherited… Wow… learning all this just seemed so surreal to her now.

Jake misunderstood her dazed look for boredom. "Yeah, I'm getting carried away and boring you."

"No, no!" Brooke shook her head fervently and then bit her lip. "It's quite… interesting I guess."

"Yeah, our own damned soap opera."

"I didn't mean it like that…" Brooke said with regret.

"I know, sorry baby, I'm just not over the whole thing yet."

"I can imagine, learning that you had a brother just out of the blue."

"Plus, that your father had an affair with another woman while you were still a toddler." Jake shrugged. "Anyway, Keith got suspicious when Karen started getting her facts confused when asked about Lucas' dad, and he insisted with his questions… soon he got the truth out of her. As Lucas says Karen can't lie to save her life… "

"She hid his father's identity from Luke for twenty years!" Brooke cried in objection and then paled even more realizing her outburst.

But Jake was too invested in his narration to realize that it was strange for Brooke to know that Karen had not only hid Lucas from Dan, but Dan from Lucas as well.

"Yeah, that she managed to keep hidden. Lucas actually thought he was the result of an one-night stand, though as he told me he always suspected that something wasn't right with his mother's story."

Brooke nodded in relief.

"_How come she doesn't tell me more__, Brooke?" Lucas asked in a low voice interrupting the silence of the summer afternoon._

_They were in the cozy little bedroom in their apartment, lying in bed with Lucas holding Brooke in his arms and her resting her back on his chest._

"_Don't you think she told you everything she knows?" Brooke asked __lightly tracing patterns on his bare forearms that were encircling her._

"_No, I'm sure she's hiding something. I get the impression she doesn't want me to find him." Lucas sighed in resignation._

"_But she knows how much you want to, how much you need to," Brooke said turning her head to face him. _

"_I don't know…" Lucas sighed sadly burying his face at her neck._

"_Hey!" She exclaimed, using her hands to raise his head to face her. "__Your mom adores you, Lucas; she would do anything for you!" Brooke claimed fervently._

_Lucas kissed the tip of her nose lightly._

"_I know, you're right. But maybe she thinks it's better for me this way."_

"_Why would she think that?" Brooke wondered with curiosity._

"_Maybe, my father is… I don't know… bad?" Lucas asked trying to appear casual._

"_Bad?" Brooke repeated._

"_A bad man…I don't know… that will hurt me… or that does bad things to others… just bad…"_

"_Bad…Like what, a criminal?" Brooke giggled and Lucas shrugged._

_That earned him a slap at the arm._

"_I bet he's really wonderful…" Brooke said dreamily and Lucas stared at her. "I imagine he's someone really important… doing something important."_

"_Oh__, really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow._

"_Uh-huh, and I bet he's famous, like a famous writer… with a Nobel or something."_

_Lucas chuckled. _

"_Yeah, I mean he's the one you got your talent from." Brooke continued matter-of-factly. "And I bet, he's so so gorgeous…Really tall, like you, and with the same incredible blue eyes…How old did we say he was?"_

"_As my dad seems to be the man of your dreams, you choose," Lucas teased._

"_Nope… sorry, that position is sadly already occupied."_

"_Is it now?"_

"_Yeah… too bad, because your father sounds like a real catch…"_

"_You can always change your mind…"_

"_My mind perhaps… but we said you are the man of my dreams… not my mind!"_

"_So we were talking about me?" Lucas checked playfully._

"_Yeap!" Brooke giggled, "The new, improved version of your dad…"_

"_Would you stop it with my dad, please?" Lucas asked as he started to turn his body so as to place himself on top of Brooke._

"_Why?" She whined._

"_Because I want to make love to you now… and I would really hate it for you to be thinking of my dad when I do…"_

_Brooke giggled. "Will you be thinking about him?" she asked seriously._

_Lucas smiled tenderly, "have I told you how much I love you today?"_

"So, Keith came back and told dad everything." Jake continued bringing Brooke back to the present. "My father, surprising as that may sound, was extremely shocked but also determined to meet his son and get him in his life. So one night, he drops the bomb to my mom and then flies off to California to find Karen and Luke."

"Your poor, mom!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah, so I don't know how Lucas took the news, Nathan's probably the one that knows better, because when finally the dust settled, and mom stopped threatening dad with a divorce, dad announced that Lucas was going to move with us and study here in North Carolina, he pulled some strings and got Luke into Duke. His talent for basketball certainly helped."

"So why would Nathan…?" Brooke asked as she was certainly interested in finding out how Luke had taken all these revelations.

"Well, at the time Nathan was also studying at Duke, so the two lived together for three or so years, while we hardly saw them in holidays and such."

"Oh, so you didn't really get to know Lucas…"

"Yeah, and Lucas is always so closed off. I still feel like I don't know him at times even now, five years later. But with Nathan, their relationship is much stronger. Nathan also accepted him much easier than I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ashamed to admit I didn't handle the whole thing very well. I couldn't get over the fact that dad cheated on mom and kinda hated Lucas for existing."

"But it wasn't his fault!" Brooke protested. "If anything he got cheated out of a father! He grew up always wondering…I mean, it was unfair…" she mumbled.

Jake seemed a bit surprised. "I know, I know, _now_. But at first I guess I just let my anger at dad get the better of me. But Lucas was understanding… and I guess the distance helped and then I apologized and everything was cool. And I guess that's the story…" Jake shrugged.

"But what about his mom? I mean, how come he is here and not in California with her?"

Jake nodded. "Right, well, again Nathan would know the details, but all I know is that Lucas got really angry with his mom for never telling him or his dad about each other and lying to him about it whenever he asked her if she knew where his father was."

"Oh, no…" Brooke mumbled. "And he hasn't forgiven her?"

"Well, now, yes, mostly I guess. But at that time he was just so angry he wanted to get away. That's what Nathan had said one time we talked about it at least. That it was very important for him to get away."

Brooke's eyes clouded and she blinked rapidly.

"Karen tried to persuade him to come back, but he refused. Even when he mostly forgave her, he insisted he didn't want to go back. Well, by the time his life was here. His studies, he had an internship at a local law office later… and as he said he also wanted to get to know dad, and us."

Brooke just nodded feeling sorry for Karen who adored Lucas and had now almost lost him. Still, she understood him, and how much Karen had hurt him with her lies and could hardly believe how selfishly the older woman had acted. She was also wondering how much it was still his anger at Karen or his need to be away from her that made him so determined not to ever return to California.

* * *

"Do I know Brooke?" Lucas chuckled bitterly turning at Nathan. "Yeah, yeah, Nate, I do, I certainly do. I know her very very well. In fact, Miss Davis and I go _way _back."


	9. Half Truths

_**AN: **Hello everybody! Happy New Year, and I hope everybody had a great times at their holidays! I want to thank everybody so so so much for all their awesome reviews which I certainly don't deserve __with my horrible update rate! _

_So before I give you the next chapter, let me clarify a few things that some of you may have misunderstood._

_Dan is married to Deb and Jake, Nathan and Peyton are their children. While Dan was married to Deb, a couple of years after Jake's birth, he had an affair with Karen who got pregnant with Lucas and left without telling him anything. Dan stayed with Deb, Deb then got pregnant and had Nathan and then later on Peyton. Dan is still with Deb, who forgave him sort of and accepted Lucas. If something is still not clear, please don't hesitate to ask._

_Now, another thing I want to say is that there are going to be a lot of moments in this fic when I'm sure you're not going to like how Lucas or Brooke are acting or had acted in the past. Both have their reasons or so they think and both are going to make many many mistakes. Nobody is perfect, and sometimes people treat others bad, sometimes even without realizing it. Brooke certainly was not an angel in the show, and she is not going to be an angel in my fic. The same goes for Lucas and everybody else involved. If that bothers you I am sorry, but it is really how I have thought of my characters and this story, so I hope you'll be able to keep an open mind, and still enjoy it. :D_

_Finally, I have to give a slight warning for the language used in this chapter as usual._

_Read and enjoy, and please review!!! I love to hear what you think!_

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Half Truths_**

Nathan really didn't believe that Lucas had known Brooke, and even if he eventually asked the question just to get the inane idea out of his head completely, he was positive that Lucas was going to deny it or even laugh at his face for suggesting something so ridiculous. Needless to say, Lucas' actual response had left him speechless. He opened his mouth a few times to ask if his brother was fucking with him, but a glance at Lucas' face made him close it as it was obvious he was serious, only to try again since though Lucas certainly seemed serious, what he was saying sounded absolutely insane. He waited for his brother to offer some kind of explanation, maybe talk about a freak coincidental meeting like the one he had with Brooke himself that morning. But then again, Lucas had said he and Brooke went 'way back', so he meant… Nathan had really no freaking clue what that meant and Lucas still wasn't saying anything else after dropping this huge bomb on him. So Nathan took a much needed gulp of air and finally managed to ask again, just to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"You know Brooke? You've met her before you mean?" he insisted for clarification.

"I told you; yes, I know her. I know her very well. Much better than Jake does," Lucas hissed the last part.

Nope, even the second time around Nathan still couldn't believe this, couldn't make any sense of it.

"What do you mean? If you knew her why didn't you say something? Why didn't she? And when did you meet her, and where? C'mon, Lucas, talk to me!" he snapped with frustration after voicing as many of the questions bubbling in his head as possible.

"A long time ago…" Lucas mumbled turning his back to Nathan and moving to the desk, probably, Nathan guessed for another refill of his whiskey. "I've met her a very long time ago…" Lucas repeated and it seemed to Nathan that he was again retreating to himself and mostly talking to himself as well rather than answering his questions. At least, this time his intend did not surprise Nathan as just like he had predicted Lucas grabbed the bottle and refilled his glass hastily bringing it to his lips again. And then, he remained silent again, making Nathan even more frustrated. That was it? What the hell did he mean a long time ago… when? Obviously, he must have meant before Jake, since a month before cannot be considered a long time ago… and then suddenly Nathan remembered something that he would have remembered a long time ago himself, if Lucas hadn't been acting this way and making him so worried he couldn't think straight anymore.

"UCLA," Nathan said slowly in realization and then continued. "You've studied in UCLA for two years, and Brooke said that she is from California, that she grew up in LA. So, then, is that when you've met her?"

"Jackpot," Lucas said sarcastically without bothering to turn to Nathan, "I met Jake's _fiancée,_" he hissed the last word, "when she was a senior in high-school and I was at my first year at UCLA."

"Whoa!" Nathan exclaimed in surprise. Well, that was certainly long ago. More than six years or so ago, if he wasn't mistaken. Whoa… again! If he considered his accidental meeting with Brooke a freak coincidence then what he would call Lucas knowing her since when she was seventeen?

Lucas was still frustratingly silent when the question that was now almost driving Nathan crazy was more than obvious and he didn't think he really needed to voice it. If Lucas and Brooke had known each other why the hell hadn't either of them said anything?

"Why didn't you tell us you've met? Why didn't Brooke? You obviously remember her… " Nathan trailed off thinking more about it himself. Lucas wasn't forthcoming anyway!

From the way Lucas had acted all evening, it was obvious that he didn't like Brooke, so they probably didn't get along in the past as well, but that was not reason enough to hide the fact that they knew each other. And why hadn't Brooke told Jake even beforehand that she had met his brother years ago when she was still in school? Or why hadn't Lucas himself said something when Jake told them the name of his fiancée? It could be maybe that they hadn't known each other that well, and neither Brooke nor Lucas remembered each other's names. Maybe they were passing acquaintances and only remembered each other when they finally met again face to face. But then again, the way Lucas had acted? You don't hold so much resentment for a passing acquaintance. And if Nathan recalled, Lucas behavior when he first heard Brooke's name, the way he suddenly recalled he had a meeting with Skillz and rushed out of the house, Nathan hadn't paid much attention at the time, but now, Lucas' behavior took a whole other meaning. So no, he concluded, Lucas must have known Brooke really well, he said so himself actually, Nathan realized. But then why didn't he say anything about it? Just because they hadn't gotten along? That was not good enough. There must have been something more that made Lucas want to hide from Jake that he had already met his fiancée.

"Fuck, no!" Nathan suddenly exclaimed as a horrible suspicion crossed his mind.

Lucas turned to look at him curiously.

"You've fucked her, didn't you?" Nathan asked horrified. "You've fucked Jake's fiancée!"

* * *

Brooke toyed with the phone's cable as she waited for Rachel or Haley to pick up.

"Finally! I thought you'd never call!" Rachel said exasperatedly as soon as she picked up the phone recognizing the number from Tree Hill before Brooke had a chance to open her mouth. "We've left a thousand messages at your hotel, and we tried your cell a million times! Where the hell have you been and why did you turn off your cell? We were worried sick!" she continued snapping at Brooke but without being able to hide her immense relief. She and Haley had thought of countless gruesome scenarios when they couldn't get hold of Brooke all afternoon and evening. After the state they had left her in at their last phone call, who could blame them?

"Didn't you get my message?" Brooke asked guiltily.

Rachel mumbled a curse. Yeah, they had… big help it was. Brooke had sent them that message in the morning, telling them she was ok and had some errands to run and instructing them to inform her about their arrival date and time so she could make arrangements to meet them at the airport. Rachel had texted back the plans after lunch, when Haley got home from work... but Brooke's cell was off at the time and they hadn't managed to reach her till now.

"Damn it, Brooke! That message was hours ago! You want to tell me you've been running errands since?"

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd worry, I told you I was doing fine… I just was busy and must have not noticed that my cell ran out of battery," Brooke lied trying to appear nonchalant. She had turned off her cell to avoid any calls from the girls as she really didn't want to reveal her plans to Haley, yet. She was sure her reaction was going to be really really bad and she decided to delay that talk as long as possible. Now, Rachel's opinion she actually wanted, but she decided she couldn't risk Rachel opening her big mouth to Haley while Brooke was not there to keep an eye on her.

Another curse followed Brooke's excuse, but then Rachel's voice turned considerably calmer but also suspicious. "What have you been up to, Brooke?"

"Well, I went shopping…you know, how shopping always takes my mind of things? And well, I thought if this wasn't an occasion I needed some shopping therapy, then, which is, right?" Here, Brooke paused for a breath and continued as fast as she could, "At first, it wasn't working that well, but then I found the cutest little outfit you could imagine. A top in deep blue that-"

"Brooke!" Rachel interrupted forcefully seeing right through Brooke's tactic. When lying, Brooke babbled on and on… "Cut this shit out and spill."

Brooke bit her lip, damn Rachel for knowing her that well. "Fine! I had dinner at Jake's house," she confessed.

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed completely taken of guard. "The two of you?" She ventured a guess.

"Nope," Brooke let out a giggle despite herself, "we've dined with Jake's siblings."

"No shit! All of his siblings?" Rachel asked doubtfully, sure that Lucas could not have been present.

"Oh, yes, the whole lot of them."

"Well, fuck!" was all Rachel could muster.

Brooke sighed, "yeah, well, it's not like he could have avoided it, since Jake asked him to be there, not that he didn't want to."

"Wait… just wait a fucking minute!" Rachel interrupted trying to gather her thoughts. "So, I am right to assume that he didn't tell Jake the truth? Because otherwise… well…"

"He didn't tell him anything," Brooke affirmed.

"And neither did you?" Rachel asked again.

"Of course not!"

"But you still had dinner with the whole family?"

"Just the kids, the parents weren't there. They haven't returned to… well, wherever they're supposed to be."

"Ah… to have been a fly on that wall…" Rachel mused wistfully.

"Yeah, the dinner was an utter nightmare," Brooke admitted. "I guess you would have enjoyed it," she said and Rachel let out a chuckle.

"Their sister is a total bitch. Kept giving me the third degree, doesn't trust me a bit…" Brooke continued.

"So she's intuitive and can read people," Rachel teased.

"Shut up!" Brooke half-laughed not denying the truth in Rachel's words.

"Forget about the sister. Tell me about him."

Brooke sighed. "He was horrible, constantly throwing insults and snide remarks at me."

"And how did Jake react?"

"Well, as he appeared quite bruised and battered at dinner, Jake assumes that something else is bothering him and he is taking it out on me."

"Bruised and battered?" Rachel enquired not understanding Brooke's meaning.

Brooke giggled giddily. "It appears, he got into a fight yesterday." Brooke explained studiously avoiding even saying Lucas' name.

"Of course he did," Rachel sighed not as half enthusiastic as Brooke. Apparently,, Lucas was as over the whole thing with Brooke just as much as Brooke was. Perfect, Rachel thought sarcastically, this could only lead to an utter disaster. "Why did you go on that dinner, Brooke?" she asked skeptically.

"It would happen sooner or later, why avoid it any longer?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Maybe because yesterday you were determined to tell Jake everything and then brake off your engagement?" Rachel asked; voice full of irony.

"Weren't you the one who told me not to do anything stupid until at least you got here?" Brooke threw back.

"That included this dinner," Rachel dead-panned.

"Why the hell was this stupid?" Brooke exclaimed indignantly.

"I don't know yet, but I know that you have something on your mind, and since Lucas is involved I am positive it cannot be something good."

"Well, you're arriving tomorrow, right? So how much damage can I do until then?" Brooke teased to throw Rachel off.

Rachel laughed at that. "Need I remind you?" she teased. "Fine, be that way and don't tell me what you got into that devious head of yours, I'm gonna get it out of you tomorrow and Haley will be more than willing to help."

Brooke laughed. "I'm sure about that. She's not with you now?"

"Do you think she would have let me hog the phone like this if she were?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "No, she's still at work finishing some last minute things, making sure the world won't fall apart the time she will be gone," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "You know, I should probably call her right away to tell her I got a hold of you and you sound…well… I'll tell her you sound fine and not suspicious at all," she finished sarcastically.

"C'mon, Rach!" Brooke whined. "I told you I didn't do anything stupid, I promise. Not yet," she whispered the last part but Rachel still heard her.

"You're going to continue with it, aren't you, Brooke? It wasn't enough what happened all those years ago was it? " Rachel asked with a sinking feeling.

"We'll talk when you get here," Brooke sighed, "give my love to Hales, and don't make her worry, just yet, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel said in resignation pretty much guessing Brooke's intentions. "I'll let you have the pleasure of explaining to Hales what the fuck you're thinking. It's not like I understand it myself whenever _he_ is involved."

"Thanks!" Brooke said in relief ignoring Rachel opinion. "Call me before your take off to make sure everything is in order, and Jake and I will be picking you up from the airport."

"Will, do. Bye, slut!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Rachel hung up the phone and sighed. Brooke was now focusing on Lucas as was expected. Poor Jake, Rachel thought, had no idea what was happening around him. But she was Brooke's friend and though some people may consider her cold for that, what she cared about was Brooke's and not Jake's well-being. Jake could take care of himself, he was a big boy. Brooke as she had proved countless of times couldn't. Not since she lost Lucas. What Rachel had always known though she tried to ignore it, was that Brooke never let Lucas go, no matter how much Brooke herself denied it, and Rachel pretended to believe her, both knew that Lucas was always there. So maybe, Rachel deduced, even if this meant that Jake and Brooke would never have the wedding they were planning, because she seriously doubted there was a chance in hell they would, maybe Lucas reappearing was a good thing, after all. Brooke still needed closure, and one way or the other, Rachel was going to make damn sure she got it this time around.

* * *

Lucas froze after hearing Nathan's question, that didn't sound that much like a question but more like an accusation. Shit, how did he allow Nathan to guess this? When he started admitting how he had already met Brooke, and went on and said that he knew her really well, he hadn't really been thinking about what he was doing. He obviously was not thinking clearly and now what! He had decided to keep his relationship with Brooke a secret, but Nathan had guessed. Actually, Lucas himself had opened his big mouth and said too much enabling Nathan to guess some of the horrible truths concerning him and Brooke Davis. Now, well, now he was feeling sort of panicked. Was he supposed to deny it? And say what? How the hell had he supposedly met her and why hadn't he said anything to Jake? There was no way he could find an excuse for all this! Fuck! But he couldn't possibly tell the truth, could he?

"Did you fuck our brother's fiancée?" Nathan repeated coldly.

Lucas tried very hard to contain himself and not let his anger out on his insistent brother. He couldn't admit everything. Brooke was blackmailing him for one, and secondly, he also did not want to tell anybody what had happened between him and Brooke. He had pushed all those memories back in his mind; he didn't need to relive them. But even if he couldn't say everything, maybe he could say something, maybe…

"Me and half of the campus," he finally hissed turning cold eyes to meet Nathan's.

Nathan's mouth dropped open again. For the second time that night though he suspected the truth hearing it out loud left him flabbergasted.

"Jesus, you and Jake's fiancée. You and Brooke…" Nathan muttered still in shock.

"Don't! Don't say it like that… It just… It was Brooke and everybody, Nate. Everybody!" Lucas corrected running his hands through his hair.

"What are you saying?" Nathan said worriedly.

"What are you not getting? Our future sister-in-law was and probably still is one of the biggest sluts in LA."

Nathan swallowed hard. "Are you sure? Tell me more, Lucas, tell me how you've met, what happened between the two of you. Why do you hate her this much?"

"Sure?! Oh, believe me, Nate I'm certain. She… " Lucas gritted his teeth. "We'll need a drink for this," he paused, "and I'd rather we've talked about it somewhere else. Jake can't find out any of this."

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed shocked once again. "You're not going to tell Jake you have slept with the woman he is going to marry?"

"Jake is not going to marry Brooke, Nate," Lucas said calmly this time. "I am going to make sure of that, and you are going to help me."

Nathan was positive that he couldn't really be shocked any more that night after all he had found out, but somehow Lucas' last words gave him the biggest shock yet.


	10. All About Brooke

_**AN: **__Hey all! Now tell me that you're not surprised to see another update so soon! And yes, this is an actual new chapter as you can see and a rather long one I guess! I'm feeling inspired these days, and I'm just hoping it'll last! _

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed the previous chapter! I'm very happy you're still enjoying this story, keep the reviews coming and I will try to update just as fast next time!_

_Now, for this chapter, we're going to get a glimpse of Brooke and Lucas' history but I would like to emphasize just to avoid further confusion that what we're hearing is what Lucas is telling Nathan and as Lucas admits everything he is saying is not true. I was intending to include the entire conversation between Nathan and Lucas in this chapter, but as it got too long, I decided to split. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long to read the end._

_I would also like to thank __**sunshine**__ for her wish for me! Finish all my stories this year? LoL Yes, a rather ambitious goal, I have to say! But trying to make it happen, how about starting with this one? :D_

_So enough with that, on to the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy and please review!!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**All About Brooke…**_

Seated at a corner table at Blue Post, Lucas tried to gather his thoughts one last time as he saw Nathan approaching him with their beers at hand. The idea had hit him quite suddenly and the more he thought about it, the more certain he became that it was the right choice. Or at least, it had a pretty good chance of working and since he hadn't been able to come up with anything better, he had to believe this was the right course of action. The problem was that everything was riding on Nathan's reaction and therefore on how this conversation was going to go and whether Lucas was going to manage to convince Nathan he was telling the truth. Not only that, but he also needed to convince him to go along with his plans. Lucas gulped and wriggled his hands nervously. He just had to convince Nathan, there was no other way.

Nathan arrived at the table and set the beers down before taking a seat after dragging a chair and placing it across the table from Lucas. "Okay, Luke," he said, "I followed you here and I even bought you a drink. Now, it's your turn, tell me everything."

Lucas observed Nathan as he talked, one of the few times he sounded so serious. Nathan was always laid back. Among the three brothers, he assumed the role of the youngest still immature and spoiled brat, despite the fact that he was only three months younger than Lucas that always acted much more mature. Though, Lucas contemplated, Nathan didn't have the past he had to weigh him down. And as Jake was the one following in Daddy's footsteps by taking over the dealership and Lucas himself became the obsessed workaholic he was, Nathan was somehow permitted to still enjoy his youth a bit too much. However, whenever Lucas needed Nathan, his brother rose to the occasion and he was the one Lucas trusted the most. Not because Jake or Peyton have ever given him a reason to doubt them, but because he always felt closer to Nathan. Maybe it was the years they spent at college together, maybe because they were so close at age or because they shared the same passion for basketball, Lucas really didn't know. He just knew he could always trust and count on Nathan. This was one time that he needed his help more than any other time before.

So Lucas nodded at Nathan, and after exhaling deeply, he started his explanations. "I told you I've met her when she was still in high-school, along with her best friends. The ones that are joining here tomorrow, Rachel and Haley."

"You've also met her friends?" Nathan repeated not quite sure why this fact caused him any surprise, it was only logical after all, but he guessed he was still in shock and every new little tidbit of information left him in awe. "The one Jake met in Cancun, the one that hit on him, right?"

"Yes, that is Rachel. And the other one is Haley. I've met them both, as she said they were all friends since back then… even before that."

Nathan only nodded urging Lucas to continue.

"Even at that age, both she and Rachel looked…well, you've seen her now, she hasn't changed that much from high-school."

"So she was already hot as hell?" Nathan provided detecting Lucas' reluctance to say it.

"Exactly," Lucas sighed, "both she and Rachel. Haley was, and probably still is also really beautiful but not in the way Rachel and her are…Haley isn't …well, it doesn't matter, you get it," Lucas sighed in exasperation.

Nathan nodded again. Of course he got it. What he didn't get was Lucas reluctance to describe it. Brooke was outrageously gorgeous and provocative in an impressive way that stood out and tempted you to no end. There was no chance she would walk into a room without turning all men's heads at her direction. Such women just couldn't go unnoticed. And it was not just her looks, she was also very flirtatious as he assumed from this morning and he guessed she wouldn't have been any shier when she was younger either. Rachel was the one that as Jake had confessed had hit on him first, so she was probably a lot like that as well. And Jake had said that Rachel was absolutely stunning in her own right. Nathan slapped himself as thoughts of him and Brooke's best friend he had not met yet entered his mind and tried to focus back on Lucas who was toying with his beer bottle and seemed ready to give up with his confession already.

"So, go on," he prodded to get him to continue.

"Right," Lucas mumbled. He still hadn't been able to decide how much of his past with Brooke he could reveal to Nathan. He needed to say enough to show to Nathan what kind of person Brooke was and why she was bad for Jake. He also needed to say enough to show Nathan that he really knew what he was talking about, that he really knew Brooke and that he wasn't making this up. But he also needed to hide the parts of the story that would show that he actually hated Brooke for what she had done to him. He didn't want Nathan to think that all that he was saying was driven from his own hatred towards her. He also didn't want to reveal how much Brooke had hurt him, how she had destroyed him. He had not told this story to anyone, and he didn't want to start now. He couldn't afford Nathan pitying him for getting his heart broken because he was foolish enough to believe in Brooke's fake promises. He also doubted he could get through re-telling all those events without losing it completely. So which parts could he say and what parts should he hide? This wasn't turning to be simple at all and he wished he'd had the time to have thought about what to say a bit more, but Nathan was staring at him intently and Lucas knew he was running out of time and fast. So, taking a deep breath he decided to start his revelations with some harmless facts.

"So, it was at the beginning of the fall of my first semester at UCLA. I had just moved in LA and I got a job at a café near campus. I've been working in my mom's café for years so I was used to it and it was an easy way to help with my expenses. As I told you my mom was having difficulties with her own café in Santa Barbara and she still had that loan to repay…My scholarship was good and I could manage, but some extra cash to spend or even help mom…"

"Yeah, I remember you told me about that," Nathan interrupted eager for Lucas to move to the important parts of the narrations. The ones that included Brooke.

Lucas sighed. Fine, Nathan was not in the mood for such details. He could start he guessed with their first meeting he could be honest at least about that.

"Well," he mumbled, "since the café I was working was very close to the campus a lot of the kids in college hang out there. It also attracted a lot of the local high-school girls who came there to meet college guys. She and her friends were part of these girls."

Nathan suppressed his grin while he imagined a young Brooke trying to tempt the college guys, he was sure she didn't have any problems with that. However, Lucas didn't seem that amused.

"That's how I met her," he continued, "She and her friends came at the café one morning I was working there. Haley, the other one coming tomorrow," he paused to make sure Nathan was following and after his nod continued, "has a brother with whom I shared a few classes. I had visited him at their house and had briefly met Haley. So when I saw her at the café she introduced me to her friends…there were some others girls, classmates I guess, Rachel, and…"

"Brooke," Nathan supplied.

"Yes, and Brooke." Lucas paused taking a large gulp of his beer and only scolding himself afterwards. He needed the last traces of his sobriety to get through with this crap. Damn it, recounting even their first meeting was more than he could possibly handle no matter how much he tried to focus on Rachel or Haley or whoever and mention Brooke as little as possible.

"Lucas?" Nathan insisted.

"Sorry, I was just remembering," he confessed and then taking a deep breath continued. "Okay, I wasn't all that impressed at first."

Nathan almost choked. "You're kidding me right? The girl is drop dead gorgeous."

"Yeah, that I noticed," Lucas agreed with a roll of his eyes. "It was just that some of the girls in their table had been in the café before and had bothered me relentlessly, so I was already annoyed. Honestly if Haley wasn't among them I don't think I would have spared them a second glance that particular day. But yeah, she was like you said, even then at seventeen… and so was Rachel, of course," he hurried to add.

"So did she hit on you?" Nathan asked examining Lucas closely.

"No, she didn't," Lucas chuckled bitterly. "Rachel, on the other hand, did."

Nathan scoffed, "Jake said the same, didn't he?" he questioned. Was that some kind of game the two girls played? Because like what happened with Jake, similarly with Lucas, though Rachel had hit on him first, it was obvious that Brooke was the one that got him in the end. Or maybe both, Nathan wondered? Could Lucas have slept with both the girls? After all, Lucas had not explained his relationship with Brooke's friends. Not that he had actually gotten around to explaining his relationship with Brooke yet.

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me," Lucas shrugged. "Rachel always was rather straightforward and blunt. She enjoys sex and when she sees someone she wants, she immediately lets him know. She's not sneaky like her," he hissed.

Nathan was startled by Lucas' bitterness. At least, Lucas didn't seem to think that Rachel hitting on all the guys Brooke eventually got was some kind of ploy of the two girls. He just attributed to Rachel's nature that was … "So Rachel is also…erm…", he hesitated.

"Easy?" Lucas supplied with a half-chuckle. "Yes, you can say she is."

Nathan's mind reeled with the possibilities again. He didn't mind fooling around with Brooke's stunning friend that enjoyed sex and got it on as it seemed quite often. Since he couldn't fool around with Brooke herself as he loathed admitting he eagerly wanted, her friend would be the next best thing.

"Did you sleep with her too?" he voiced his earlier hypothesis.

"Wish I had…" Lucas mumbled and Nathan looked at him even more curiously. "Like I said Rachel at least was straightforward. No deceptions, or mostly no deceptions," he amended thoughtfully. After all, Rachel was and always had been on Brooke's side, supporting all her lies and her deceptions.

"I don't understand," Nathan said feeling really confused.

"You will. So while Rachel bluntly came on to me like all the other girls that hang out at the café since I started working there…or rather she came on to me more strongly than any other girl…"

"You're not being modest or anything," Nathan chuckled.

Lucas rolled his eyes with annoyance. "They were high-school girls trying to get a college guy! I doubt they even cared how I looked, no matter what kind of person I was."

"Oh, I'm sure they cared about how you looked. I doubt a girl looking like Brooke does would have any difficulty getting college guys so for her to get interested in you, she must have found you hot."

"You are right, she had no difficulties at all," Lucas muttered between his teeth. "And the reason she got as you say interested in me was not my looks, believe me…"

"Okay, I'm waiting," Nathan said patiently as he was unable to provide any more guesses and he didn't want to piss Lucas off even more.

"So while Rachel hit on me, Brooke acted aloof, like she didn't really care, you know…"

"Playing hard to get?" Nathan asked.

"No, not that either. She seemed interested to talk to me, but not hit on me. She was just smart enough to realize that since any girl that set foot on the café was hitting on me and getting nowhere with me, that was not the right tactic to follow."

Nathan nodded; he had already guessed Brooke was not just a pretty face, she seemed rather smart, so her figuring that out was no surprise. "But she did want to get you interested?"

"Of course she did. And I like the royal fool that I am fell for her tricks," Lucas grumbled self-depreciatingly and paused to regain his composure, "I was rather intrigued by her since when I sat with the girls she remained mostly quietly, looking like she didn't pay all that much attention to me. All part of her scheme, of course, but I had no idea at the time. While Rachel and Haley came to the café the next day again, she wasn't with them, and I had to endure Rachel's constant flirting. When she did come with them the other day, she acted so different than Rachel and I was even more intrigued. It didn't take her much time to make me fall into her trap," Lucas concluded trying to remain as vague as possible.

Those days, the first days he had had met her seemed so distant, and the Brooke he had met then so different from the Brooke he left two years later when he fled LA. It was sad now that he had realized the second Brooke was the real Brooke all along.

"What trap?" Nathan hesitated. "I mean, okay, maybe that was her way of making you interested in her and maybe she didn't choose the most direct of ways, but why is that so bad?"

"Because, this was all part of a bet," Lucas answered staring intently at Nathan.

"What?!" Nathan spluttered.

"When Rachel and she came for the first time at the café and saw me, they also learnt from the other girls in the group, the ones I told you had been coming there before, that I never responded to any of their flirting or any other girl's for that matter."

"You were such a prude, bro," Nathan said mockingly.

"Seriously? All those giggling girls drove me crazy," Lucas admitted, "I had way more serious things to think about. Given my mom's financial problems and all she had to give up to see me go to college, I was determined not to screw that up. Add basketball and my job to this, and getting a girlfriend or screwing around were the last things on my mind at the time," he said honestly. However, his meeting with Brooke turned his world upside down and for the better as he had thought at the time when he hadn't yet found out the truth about her. Naturally, there was no way he was going to say any of this to Nathan.

Nathan lowered his head shamefully. Having been showered with Dan's money his whole life, he never had to face the problems Lucas was now talking about and he couldn't really relate to him. For him, college meant two things, basketball, because he was Dan's son after all, and getting it on with as many girls as possible. It still puzzled him how he had somehow managed to scramble his way through the lessons and get his diploma. He felt even worse when he thought about how the same should have applied for Lucas since he was also Dan's son and he could also have had all the money he wanted, if only life was so unfair at times.

"Anyway," Lucas continued at last breaking Nathan from his melancholic thoughts, "when Rachel and she learnt all that about me, they decided to take up that 'challenge' themselves. So, they placed a bet on who of the two was going to sleep with me first," Lucas paused for a second. "She won," he finally concluded with an indifferent shrug and took another gulp from his beer.

"Well, I'll be damned. Brooke, Jake's fiancée, slept with you to win a bet! Fuck!" Nathan didn't know if he should be worried or just amused to learn about Brooke's dubious past. She had been just a teenager back then, what was the harm in enjoying playing games a bit more? Though he could understand how many guys that fell for her she must have hurt by playing these games. He looked at Lucas thoughtfully, had Lucas been one of those guys that had actually fallen for her only to get dumped? Was that where all this hatred came from? He had no idea how he was supposed to ask this. But if this was all there was to it, then, he didn't know if he agreed with Lucas in trying to stop Jake from marrying Brooke. After all, Brooke had not hurt Jake in any way, what she did in her past didn't really matter. But how was he supposed to tell Lucas this?

"So how did you find out?" he hesitantly asked, "about the bet."

"Oh, she told me," Lucas replied with a shrug.

"She told you after…you…and her…?"

"Yeap," Lucas lied. So, enough with the truths. From now on, he didn't know if he could be completely honest with Nathan without revealing things he had absolutely no intention of letting anyone find out. Now, he had to lie enough to hide from Nathan the facts about his actual relationship with Brooke. He argued with himself that Nathan didn't really need to know how Lucas had gotten to know everything about Brooke's lying and cheating. Did it matter if his experience was first hand or not? He was still going to tell Nathan the truth that mattered even if he hid how he himself had come around to finding all these things out.

"Shit," Nathan responded to Lucas's confirmation. "I guess that must have been bad, especially if you had actually cared for her by then…" he trailed off unsure acknowledging how uncomfortable this conversation was getting for his brother.

Lucas stiffened but tried to hide any outward signs of it. "Thank God, I didn't," he said with a fake smile, Nathan didn't quite buy all the way. "It didn't take her all that time to win the bet, so I didn't have time for that… but I guess my ego still took a blow though, to be played like that, you know," Lucas appealed to Nathan's own ego that as he knew very well was certainly overinflated and he was bound to believe such an argument.

Nathan agreed, they were supposed to be betting on girls, heck, he had done it a lot of times with the guys in the team, and not the other way around.

"But you know, what the hell," Lucas continued with false bravado, "we both had a good time and as you said the girl was fucking gorgeous, so I didn't care all that much."

Nathan looked at Lucas skeptically. He sounded… somewhat weird. Not exactly like he was lying, but more like all this was paining him to say. Nathan deduced that maybe Lucas was hurt a bit more than he would have liked to admit, but still holding a grudge this strong after all this time about something like this? Could he really be doing that?

"What happened next?" he asked positive that this couldn't be the end of the story.

"Since I was a friend of Haley's brother, I continued to see and hear about the girls from time to time."

"So you and Brooke were over? It was just that one time?" Nathan asked intrigued.

Lucas nodded stiffly trying to appear honest. "Sure, but I still saw her like I said, and I also learnt about her. It wasn't that difficult. After me, she took an interest in the basketball team," he gritted.

"Oh," Nathan mumbled.

"She kept on playing her games, Nate. She was almost never dating just sleeping around. And when she was dating… " Lucas took a hard swallow to clear his throat that seemed to be closing up, "she kept cheating at the poor unsuspecting guys while making promises of eternal love and fucking happily ever afters," he concluded harshly.

Nathan tensed, "how do you know all that?" he said slowly.

"It got around; as she fucked with one guy after the other… by my second year her reputation was spread all over campus and even beyond that."

"Then, how did she hide it?" Nathan wondered.

"Well, she did before that!" Lucas roared exasperated. Nathan seemed doubtful and Lucas didn't want him to guess the truths he was hiding! He knew he was supposed to be saying all these things about her detachedly, since he claimed that they didn't directly concern him. He knew he had to be as convincing as possible so Nathan wouldn't realize that he was the only guy she had dated and he was also the guy she had cheated on again and again. But it was so damn hard not to let the memories affect him. He tried to reign at his temper one more time. "The first year, she was careful, and well, when everybody knew she was dating her other lovers also hid their affair. They did anything she asked, anything to get her really, she was just too damn good."

Nathan kept studying Lucas curiously. "Was she really that bad? I mean maybe she played the field a bit more but that doesn't mean-"

Lucas didn't let Nathan complete his thoughts. "It's not just that she slept around, Nate!" he cried his temper getting the better of him once again. "She cheated on the guys she was with, idiots that actually cared about her while she never gave a damn for anyone but her ass! She kept lying to them, kept deceiving them, and breaking their hearts. She kept using anyone to get what she wanted without giving a fuck about the consequences, about what she did to the people around her, people that lo- that had fallen for her. She was a lying deceiving bitch that didn't care for anyone or anything besides having her fun."

Nathan had fallen back on his chair more than shocked by Lucas' outburst. His brother had stopped talking now and kept taking shallow breaths almost panting while his hands were griping their table, his knuckles having turned white. It was obvious now to Nathan that Lucas actually hated their brother's fiancée. His passionate outburst was more than enough proof of that fact. It was why he had been so shocked to hear it. It was one thing to dislike or don't get along with someone, it was another to actually, literally, hate them as Lucas seemed to hate Brooke. In addition, Nathan was also almost positive that Lucas hadn't told him the entire truth about his feelings towards her back then. Apparently, learning about that bet had hurt him far more than he was admitting, as Nathan had already guessed from the start. Apparently, Lucas was one of the guys that had fallen for her, Nathan had no longer any doubt about that either. But looking at Lucas right now, he was also sure that he couldn't afford to pressure his brother in confessing more about his past feelings for Brooke tonight. Lucas was already teetering on the edge, and Nathan guessed that showing that he had figured out more than his brother intended to reveal would push the latter over that edge.

Therefore, for Nathan the problem now lay in whether he should trust in what Lucas was saying about Brooke, or not. He did trust his brother, there was no question about that. Lucas was certainly not lying about what he thought about Brooke, besides passionate his little rant had also been honest, Nathan didn't doubt that for one minute. What he wasn't that sure about was how objective Lucas was being. There was a chance that Lucas was letting his personal feelings about Brooke and the hurt she undoubtedly had caused him before cloud his judgment.

The girl, Nathan had met that day, albeit not well enough to form a clear opinion about her character did not seem as cruel and heartless as Lucas tried to depict her. Maybe she did seem a bit fickle, Nathan could give that, but could she really be that selfish and uncaring? Having made tons of mistakes with women himself, Nathan didn't want to hurry to condemn Brooke about her past behavior, especially when that behavior was demonstrated at her wilder, as he guessed judging from personal experience, teenage years. On the other hand, his attitude towards women hadn't changed all that much since then. Had Brooke's?

Nathan ventured a look at Lucas that had released his death grip on the table by now and was nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Don't you think she might have changed since then?" Nathan asked carefully.

Lucas had spent the time Nathan was thinking his words over by silently cursing himself, his stupidity, and Brooke for good measure. He hadn't been able to control himself in the end, and now he was certain that Nathan suspected there was more to this story from what he was letting on. Exactly where Nathan's mind was headed, he had no idea, though he doubted he would have ever guessed the extent of what Lucas was hiding. However, despite his suspicions, the question Nathan finally had asked made Lucas let out a relieved sigh and feel extremely grateful for his brother that allowed him his privacy and didn't try to pry the truth out of him.

He shook his head, "No, I know she hasn't. People like her don't ever change, Nate."

Nathan still seemed unconvinced so Lucas pushed forward. "I am not talking about teenage mistakes here, Nathan. She knew what she was doing all the time. She did not hurt people by accident, she knew that what she was going to do would cause pain and she still did it."

Nathan let out a breath. "I'm having trouble believing she could be that callous, Luke. Why the hell would she be like that?"

"Because she was spoiled rotten?" Lucas tried, "because she was used to always getting hat she wanted, screw everyone else? Used of having everything done her way? Where the fuck should I know why? All I know is that she was. Don't you believe me? You think I'm lying? Do you think I would be lying about something like this?" he finally asked seeming both hurt and angry by his brother's evident disbelief.

"Of course, I believe you!" Nathan denied vehemently. "It's just that the girl I met this morning didn't seem like the one you're talking at all and I believe that she may-"

"She may have what?!" Lucas growled again, "She may have grown a heart in the last six years?! What flirting with her for a couple of hours makes you know an expert? Do you really believe she showed you even an ounce of herself in those two hours, Nathan? Because if you are, you are seriously deluding yourself. How she acted this morning with you, that is what she is best at, luring guys in, making them fall for her, and apparently it worked with you too!" he finished practically yelling.

"The hell it did!" Nathan argued.

"Then why the fuck are you so hell bent on defending her?" Lucas insisted.

"I am not defending her! I'm just making sure, Luke! These are some damn serious accusations!"

"Exactly! Would I be making them if I wasn't sure?! How can you take her side?!"

"I am not taking her side!" Nathan cried in exasperation. "I told you I believe you! It's just… a shock, okay? I mean if everything you're saying is true… and I'm not saying it's not… then, what the hell are we going to tell Jake?" Nathan said feeling the frustration bubbling within him.

He still didn't know how much of Lucas' words were caused by his own opinion about Brooke, but thinking a bit more clearly about the facts, he had to agree that they didn't look all that good about her. Didn't he already have his doubts about her even before meeting her for the hurried way in which she'd got engaged to Jake after only knowing him for a couple of weeks? Didn't she also flirt with him, a man she had just met this morning though she was engaged to be married to another man? So maybe Lucas' opinion wasn't as jaded as Nathan tried to believe. The thing was, Lucas had been right, the reason he had trouble believing all these awful truths about Brooke was because he had been so impressed by her, her stunning looks, her carefree attitude. Shit! Lucas was absolutely right! That girl was devious!

Lucas took a calming breath. "Jake won't believe me," he stated solemnly.

"Bullshit, you're his brother, 'course, he will," Nathan objected.

"No, he won't. You hardly do, and you have only spent one day with her. How on earth do you think Jake is going to react when he's so in love with her he's willing to marry her?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"Stop that, Luke," Nathan implored hating to see his brother hurt by his doubts, "I told you I believe you. The question is what we do now, what do we tell Jake. I guess… you might be right, it's going to be very difficult to convince him about Brooke's past."

"It's going to be right next to impossible. And she's going to fight us every step of the way. Trust me, she is not an easy opponent. If we tell Jake anything about this, she's only going to deny it and turn Jake against us. You have no idea how manipulative she can be."

"Is that why you didn't tell us you knew her?" Nathan enquired. It did make sort of sense, and maybe Brooke decided to go along with Lucas charade because she also wanted to hide her past from Jake.

Lucas thought about it for a second and decided that he could be honest again. "When Jake told us her name, I knew I had to make sure that she wasn't the same person I had known back in LA. After all, it could be just a namesake…So I went to see her at her hotel."

Nathan, who at the time was taking a drink from his beer, spewed the contents right out of his mouth. "Fuck, dude!" he spluttered.

Lucas ignored him and went on with his story. "When I saw that it was, that same Brooke, after all, I told her she had to leave my brother alone. That I would make sure he knew all about her past and that I would not allow him to be played like a fool by the likes of her."

"What did she say?" Nathan responded hardly containing his impatience.

"She practically laughed at my face," Lucas chuckled humorlessly. "Told me to try my best and there was no chance in hell Jake was going to believe me over her. She told me she was going to make our brother hate me." Lucas exaggerated some to get his point across. Now he came to the most difficult part of his spontaneous idea, getting Nathan to agree to help him bring Brooke down. He needed to be even more careful than before to ensure Nathan's cooperation.

"That bitch!" Nathan cried feeling even more pissed off with Brooke now. "There is no way she is right! We are going to convince Jake, Luke. And we're gonna have Peyton and mom and dad on our side."

"No…erm… it's not only that," Lucas hesitated. He was glad to see Nathan sincerely turning against Brooke, but on the other hand, he couldn't go along with his suggestion. The solution couldn't be revealing the truth. Seeing that he had no other way to convince Nathan that seemed genuinely puzzled by his objections, he decided that at least at this part he should be completely honest. "There… there is something more," he said almost in a whisper that was hardly heard over the music filling the bar.

"I'm listening," Nathan urged.

"There are some things in my past also, Nate, that I am not exactly proud of. Some things I have done when I was younger, before I went to college, that I wish I could take back, but I can't," he explained with lowered eyes.

"Things involving Brooke?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas cringed, sure but he really held no regret about them, after all, she deserved them and much more. "No, those have nothing to do with Brooke," he continued slowly hating to talk about that as well. Brooke was the only person he had ever told about that part of his past and she was thanking him for his trust by now using them against him. Of course the reason he was not telling Nathan was not because he was afraid he was going to someday use them against him like Brooke was doing, but simply because he didn't want his brother to find out about those stupid mistakes and lose his respect for him. The respect of his new family was very important to Lucas, and Brooke held now a very useful weapon in her arsenal. "I haven't told anyone about this, I just… there were just really really stupid mistakes. I don't really want to talk about it now either. I just wanted to forget what I did, it doesn't matter…The thing is, Brooke knows about those things."

"You know you can tell me anything, Luke,**" **Nathan offered, "I would never judge you for some mistakes. God knows how many I've made over time."

Lucas smiled gratefully "But how did she find out?" If Lucas hadn't told anyone…?

"She… well, I'm not sure. I guess since she knew many people… and I really don't know. But what matters is that she does know, and now she is also blackmailing me that if I tell Jake anything, she's going to tell him about that as well. Just to make him trust me even less. Make all of you trust me less."

The word bitch didn't exactly cover how Nathan regarded Brooke at that moment. Lucas was right, she was as callous as he had tried to describe. Not hesitating to try and turn his family against Lucas just to hide her own mistakes? She was ruthless.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked now worriedly. "We can't let Jake marry her without at least warning him about her."

"Warning won't be enough. I won't let Jake marry her, Nate. There is no way. She's going to destroy his life, and I can't allow that to happen," Lucas paused and fixed his eyes at Nathan, "The question is, are you going to help me do that? Are you going to help me stop that wedding from ever happening?"

"You're damn right I will! Jake is my brother too! I'm on your side, Luke, I told you!" Nathan declared fervently.

Lucas exhaled with relief, "I was hoping you'd say this, because, you, Nathan, are the only one that can stop this wedding."

"Me?!" Nathan exclaimed in surprise. "How do you suppose I could do that, Luke? It's you that knows Brooke! How can I do anything besides support you?"

"But it's _because_ you don't know Brooke, and Brooke really doesn't know you, that makes you the perfect person to make my plan work."

"Because I don't know her, what…? I have no idea what you're talking about! You have a plan? What kind of plan?"

"Since I'm certain that Jake is not going to just believe us if we tell him what kind of person Brooke is," Lucas said slowly staring intently at Nathan, "the only way we can convince him, is if we provide him with proof."

"Okay," Nathan agreed, "what kind of proof? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since he's not going to take our word for it, we should let him see himself what kind of a cheating whore the woman he's about to marry really is."

"Again, how are we going to achieve that?" Nathan questioned. "Do you really believe that she is cheating on Jake even now? Right as she got engaged to him? When they are this close from getting married?"

"Weren't you listening to a word I said? That's just who she is! Of course she hasn't changed just because she's got engaged! Trust me, Nate, if this morning she hadn't found out you were actually Jake's brother, you would have probably already slept with her by now!"

Nathan smirked, "well, that could have been one solution to our problem," he mused in amusement.

Lucas' reply was just one word, "exactly."


	11. The Plan

_**AN:**__ Hey, guys! Thank you all for your reviews! They so make my day ! I'm so happy you're finding the story interesting and enjoyable!_

_So this is another chapter where we'll keep hating Lucas. It's just the end of the conversation with Nathan since I wanted to get some last details and the reasoning behind the plan out before we move on to seeing how it will actually work. You might not find it as interesting maybe, but I thought I needed to clear some things up. The much anticipated arrival of the girls will have to wait until the next chapter. _

_I would like to give an extra thank you hug to __**quibbler149**__for her extra long review! Thank you so much for all your nice words! And I have to agree about Brucas in the show, if their personal life didn't get in the way I very much doubt they would try and break up a couple with so much on screen chemistry._

_I also will try and reply personally at your reviews on the next chapter, as now I am in a hurry to post this and finish the sequence with Luke's plan. But some of you asked some questions and I will reply on my next update._

_Thank you again everyone, I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Please leave me a note to tell me what you think!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Plan**_

"You can't be implying, what I think you're implying! Are you?" Nathan stuttered as soon as he found his voice because Lucas' words had left him speechless. And here he thought that this night couldn't get any weirder. Lucas was trying to drive him crazy! He was apparently already there, Jake's fiancée had obviously driven him off the deep end, and now he was looking into dragging Nathan with him! Did he really mean what Nathan thought he did? Yes, his brother was officially crazy.

Lucas sighed heavily. "It was the best plan I could come up with," he said showing little remorse.

"What plan?!" Nathan yelled nearly jumping from his chair. "What type of plan includes me sleeping with Jake's fiancée? The 'let's get Nathan killed' plan?" he asked sarcastically.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic? Let me ask you this, bro. What would_ you_ do to me if you've ever found me screwing _your_ fiancée?" Nathan asked challengingly.

"I don't have a fiancée," Lucas replied plainly, infuriating Nathan who let out a sound between a groan and a growl. Lucas shook his head, "Just listen to me for a second before you jump down my throat."

"Fine!" Nathan huffed, "is there anything else I've been doing tonight? And still, the more I hear, the less sense you make!"

"Just listen," Lucas insisted calmly. "You've agreed with me that convincing Jake about Brooke's true nature is going to be very difficult, if not impossible."

Nathan grumbled his agreement and Lucas went on encouraged. "Then, you would also agree that if however we had some proof of what Brooke's capable of, it would be much easier to open up his eyes and make him see her for what she really is."

"Right, proof," Nathan muttered and he was about to argue again about the type of 'proof' Lucas was apparently suggesting but Lucas, who was obviously satisfied with the first part of Nathan's answer and didn't care for the rest of his opinion, went on without giving him the chance to continue.

"So, all we need is proof that Brooke is a liar and a cheater. We just need to make sure that Jake finds out that Brooke is cheating on him," he emphasized.

"Cheating on him with _me_, Lucas!" Nathan yelled. "You're not just suggesting that we catch Brooke cheating and show Jake, you're planning on having Brooke cheat Jake with _me_! Me! His brother!" he paused for a breath and shook his head incredulously, "are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Well, think about it," Lucas insisted infuriatingly calmly, "you said yourself that it would be weird for Brooke to be cheating on Jake so soon, and you might be right…"

"Then what are you saying?" Nathan asked baffled.

"Will you just let me finish?" Lucas said exasperatedly.

"Do go on… I'm kind of curious to see what this master plan of yours includes…" Nathan mocked.

"If you'd shut up for a moment already you'd have learnt by now! Jeez, you're acting worse than Peyton."

"I didn't see you enlisting her help with this crazy scheme of yours!"

"Because I told you, you're the only one that can do this."

Nathan was just about to object again but Lucas glared at him and he shut up. "Right," Lucas continued, "like I was trying to say, Brooke may not have had the chance to do anything yet, but because I know her, I'd bet my life that sooner rather than later she will. Still, we can't afford to wait for her to screw this up on her own; it might be too late by then. So what we can do is help her."

Nathan seemed to have overcome the first shock and thankfully was listening more carefully to Lucas' plans, though he didn't look any closer to being convinced.

"Even if she's already cheating, or planning to, it would be very difficult for us to discover such a thing, because I told you she's really sneaky and she is an expert in hiding her indiscretions. To make matters worse, since now she knows I'm around, she will be even more careful as she's expecting me to do something to sabotage her wedding to Jake."

"Whoa-just wait a minute," Nathan interrupted again. "What do you mean now that she knows you're around? Didn't Jake tell her you would be coming back any day now? She must have been prepared, you wouldn't stay away indefinitely," he paused for a moment as another question rose in his head; a question that should have come up earlier but Nathan wasn't really all that surprised he hadn't been able to think of it before. Lucas' revelations and ideas had rendered him incapable of any reasonable thought. "And how come Brooke didn't tell Jake that she had met you before? I guess she didn't want to tell him she had been with you, but still how could she have been sure you would want to hide it as well?"

Lucas opened his mouth to give a reply but Nathan suddenly thought to ask of something else, something far more important. "You didn't tell me how you and Brooke left things," he trudged carefully. "You said you still saw her and heard of her, but it's obvious the two of you didn't exactly get along, was this because of the bet or did something else happen?"

"What I told you about her isn't reason enough for me not to wanna get along with her?" Lucas acted like he was actually puzzled by Nathan's question.

But Nathan just looked back in disbelief.

"I told you she's screwed around with the guys in my former team," Lucas explained tersely, "close friends of mine got screwed by her and I was there seeing it happen. I don't need another reason," he finished through clenched teeth.

Nathan nodded, he wouldn't push now but he wouldn't let this go completely. If Lucas wanted to get him involved in this crazy plan of his, the least he could do was be honest with him and it was clear that he still wasn't being completely honest. "And I am to assume that she knows what you think of her? That you've shown her even back then?"

"Oh, yes she does," Lucas confirmed relieved that once again Nathan had let the issue drop. He would have to come up with some more elaborate explanation about his feelings and the relationship he had had with Brooke later, but now the most pressing matter was for Nathan to agree to his plan. Time was running out on them, and if Nathan refused, Lucas had no idea about what he could do from stopping Brooke screwing up his brother's life as well.

"So then she must have been prepared for your objection to the wedding," Nathan argued in confusion.

Lucas shook his head. "Right, I didn't tell you about this, did I? When I went to her hotel, I asked her what the hell she was thinking getting involved with my brother of all people."

"But why wouldn't she get involved with your brother? I mean, the two of you… what Fucked once, six years ago or so! Why is it that strange for her to be with your brother? Or was it because she knew that you didn't like her? I mean I don't see that preventing her from being with Jake as if you say she's so confident she can make him believe you're only lying about her," Nathan concluded suspiciously.

"C'mon, Nate! How would you feel if you knew I've screwed your future wife?"

"Well, I wouldn't like it, of course. But I guess for someone that is really in love with the other person it doesn't seem like such a big deal. Isn't that what she told you?"

"No. She claimed that she had no idea that Jake was my brother, until I've showed up in her room and told her, that is."

"What?! How can that be?"

"When I met Brooke, I didn't know who my father was, and Dan hadn't recognized me as his son yet, so I was still Lucas Roe," he shrugged, "I didn't see Brooke after I've learnt about Dan, as you know I left Santa Barbara and LA rather hurriedly, so I guess it makes sense that she never found out about it."

Nathan looked skeptical. "And you believe her? That she actually didn't know?"

Lucas shrugged; he hadn't been able to decide whether Brooke was lying. She had seemed genuine enough in her shock, but still this was such too much to be just a coincidence. She had to know… but still. As usual, dealing with Brooke left Lucas confused and frustrated, but at least this time it wouldn't leave him broken. There wasn't anything for her left to break after all.

"Honestly?" he replied to Nathan, "I don't know what I think. She seemed really shocked to see me, but she's such a good actress that I can't really tell. You need to remember this as well, never ever trust a word out of her mouth…" he sighed and then decided to change the subject and bring back the conversation to his number one priority, getting Nathan on board with his plan. "Anyway, if we are to believe her and she didn't know that someone that knew her from before knows Jake," he chose his words carefully to hide any significance he in particular had for Brooke, "then she must have been certain she could easily hide her past and deceive Jake. But now things are different, and like I told you she's going to be that much more careful not to make any mistakes."

"Then, how do you expect your plan to work?" Nathan gestured in exasperation.

"I know Brooke might be careful, and may try to avoid anything that might reveal her true colors to Jake. And that is why I need your help."

All Lucas' 'explanations' succeeded in was making Nathan feel even more confused and his bewildered expression didn't hide that fact one bit.

"You are going to push her to make a mistake, Nate. You are going to make her cheat on Jake. You are going to seduce Brooke Davis."

Nathan just laughed out loud in response. He didn't know what was more ridiculous; Lucas' conviction that this was what they had to do to help Jake or how sure he was that Nathan could accomplish the task. Since he had already argued that this plan was ridiculous without much success in convincing Lucas, he decided now to try the other angle. "I'm just going to seduce her! You think it's that simple?"

"I didn't say it was simple. She is very clever, devious I'd say. That's why I think you're the one man that can handle this. She wouldn't fall for just anyone, Nate, but you, I think you're the man for this. If anyone knows how to play Brooke's games it is you."

"I doubt this was supposed to be a compliment," Nathan grumbled

"I didn't know I would have to flatter you to convince you to help protect Jake."

"Bullshit, Luke. You know I want to help him, it's just…C'mon! What you're suggesting if by some lucky chance actually works that is, and I wouldn't hold my breath on that, is not going to help protect Jake! It's going to crush him!" Nathan argued reasonably.

Lucas lowered his head. "I've tried to think of a way out of this that wouldn't mean hurting Jake, but at this point I don't think such an option exists. No matter how he learns the truth about her, it's going to hurt him, he cares too much for her."

"We will tell him the truth, try to convince him, and if you're afraid about what Brooke's going to reveal about your past-"

"I don't care about that! I would not hesitate to tell Jake the truth if I thought that it would be enough to make him dump that whore! But I know that he won't, Nate! I know that she will screw with his head and she will make him believe her instead of us. You need to believe me, bro, I am right about this. I know how convincing she can be, please believe me."

Nathan shook his head in despair. Lucas was not telling him everything but he also seemed absolutely convinced that he was right. The only option Nathan had at this point was to trust him and hope it would not turn out to be a big mistake. Still, he had to try and make him see that his plan was not going to work.

"There has to be another way…" he mumbled, "maybe we wouldn't have to take it all the way," he suggested hopefully.

"I've thought of that, but I think that anything less she might find a way out of it."

"If we had some evidence of her kissing me or something? Yeah, making Jake see her kiss me…"

"I don't know if we can risk it," Lucas said scratching his neck nervously. Honestly? The more he thought of Nathan actually having sex with Brooke the more he hated the idea that seemed so good at first. It was bad enough to know that Jake was sleeping with her, that his own brother had touched the only woman he had ever… the woman that he hated more than anything in this world. Now, to be the one to actually suggest that Nathan touched her in any way as well, it was practically killing him. "She will find some excuse, Nate. Tell him you came on to her and she didn't have the time to push you away… tell him it was just an impulse… no, we need something she can't lie her way out of."

"Damn it!" Nathan cursed. "Maybe we can think of something else, then. Or someone else. Yes! We can find someone else to seduce Brooke!" he exclaimed enthusiastically by this new idea.

Lucas was shaking his head to signal his objection but Nathan insisted. "No, Luke, I'm right! If we find someone else, then Jake will be hurt again of course, but it will be much better than if I am the one that does this. He's going to be devastated, dude! To find his brother, his own brother sleeping with his fiancée!"

"His own brother has already slept with her, Nate," Lucas reminded through gritted teeth. "And you are not listening to me! She's not going to buy it from anyone else! We need you!"

"C'mon! I know I'm good with women but we know other people too! Maybe someone from my friends, or yours for that matter. Matt has his way with them or even Greg…"

"Damn it, Nathan! I told you she's not stupid! Matt may be good, but we need the best! And Brooke is not going to screw around with one our friends because they would be bound to tell us, and she knows that if I find out, I won't hesitate to use it!"

Nathan suddenly felt really stupid. "She's not going to risk it with our friends because she will be afraid we're going to find out, but she will be risking it with me, your own brother? Jake's brother?" he gaped.

Lucas mumbled a silent curse. "It's because you're Jake's brother that she will think she can trust you, Nate." As Nathan remained stock still after that, Lucas started elaborating. "She'd never believe you would risk hurting Jake just to have sex with her, just another woman to you no matter how attractive she is. So if you play your cards right, she will actually believe that you've seriously fallen for her and you're willing to do anything for her. And because she is who she is, she won't resist the temptation of screwing with your head as well. To her, Nate, you will be one of her finest conquests, a player obviously that however for her was willing to betray even his own brother," Lucas sighed and stared at Nathan intently, "And that is what makes me so sure that our plan is going to work."

Nathan was looking back horrified. "You know what, Luke? You actually scare me right now."

Lucas smiled back bitterly, Nathan really had no idea. If he had only known how far he had gone back then, when he was trying to get his revenge on Brooke. If he had any inclining, he would have run away screaming, Lucas thought miserably. Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret any of those things, and he had a sinking feeling this time around he would be forced to stoop even lower. After all, proposing that one of his brothers seduced the future wife of his other brother was certainly a new low. "Unfortunately, to have even the smallest chance of stopping her plans and protecting Jake, we need to think like her."

"Damn, dude… you're making her seem like the devil herself…" Nathan muttered.

"If we don't succeed and Jake does marry her in the end, you'll see for yourself just how much damage our lovely sister-in-law can cause. Don't let her looks deceive you, Nate. Underneath that dimpled smile she's just a cold-hearted bitch. So our plan needs to work, Nate. You need to make it work."

Nathan sighed heavily. "Even if I say yes, I still can't see it working. You said it yourself, she won't believe I would do something like that to Jake."

"I know you can convince her that you have really fallen for her, Nate. If you want to make her believe that you're in love with her, she's going to believe it. I've seen you do it with so many girls before, and even if Brooke is devious, she's still just a girl. And her vanity is again going to work for us and she won't question your intentions too much."

"But won't she suspect that you've said something to me? Or that you've might turned me against her?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"You'll make it seem like you're also hiding your feelings from me," Lucas responded ready for this particular question. "You'll tell her that you told no one about your feeling about her because you're ashamed of them but you can't fight them either. And from your ridiculous behavior today…"

"Hey!" Nathan protested.

"Even that," Lucas insisted relentlessly," is going to work in our favor. She already knows you find her attractive, so you're just going to continue behaving like the little puppy slobbering all over her like you did tonight."

"Screw you, Luke."

"She realized I didn't tell you anything so far, because you wouldn't have been acting this way if I had. So we just let her believe that I still didn't tell you anything. I might even make some fake attempts at making her stop the wedding, so that she believes I'm still trying to stop her and she won't suspect that we have another plan."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you? Except maybe how much Jake is going to be hurt and how much he's going to hate me!"

"He may hate you at the beginning, but he will come to realize that all you did, you did it to protect him. And in the long run, this will be much better for him. Think how much he's going to be hurt if he actually marries her and then realizes what she really is."

Nathan still looked reluctant, and Lucas couldn't argue that what he was asking wasn't the easiest of choices. "Maybe we won't have to actually have him see you with her after all," he tried as another idea formed in his head.

Nathan perked up at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe if we had proof that she cheated on Jake, maybe… maybe we can use it to blackmail her in leaving Jake without actually showing him the evidence," Lucas suggested.

He himself doubted that would be possible. Brooke wouldn't just give up and leave. She would fight them until the last minute. When he had find out the truth about her, instead of her admitting what she had done, she kept denying it and throwing all the fault at him. Not only that, even after everything between them had ended she kept trying to cause him pain and hurt him as much as she could. And he had to admit, she was more than successful. So he'd have to expect the same now, because he really doubted that Brooke had changed at all or that this time she might actually care for Jake, like she hadn't cared about him. No, Brooke didn't love Jake; she was incapable of feeling love for anyone. So she wouldn't care if the truth would destroy Jake. If it came to that, that vindictive bitch would most probably actually try and cause the most pain she could to all of them. But as Nathan didn't seem to be willing to cooperate with Lucas' plan as it was, Lucas discovered with a feeling of self-loathing that he wasn't above lying to him to get him to agree.

"So, maybe we can take some pictures? Or tape it or something, and show her instead of Jake?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"We can try something like this, yes. With such evidence on our hands, she will be forced to leave Jake alone. Even she won't be able to lie her way out of it. Jake may be fooled by her now, but he's not a complete idiot. She won't have a choice but to leave him."

"And Jake will never have to find out…" Nathan mused in relief.

"So, you're with me then?" Lucas insisted hurriedly. Now, that Nathan seemed encouraged by this idea he had to hurry and get his agreement before he had time to think about it and find other reasons to say no.

Nathan looked Lucas intently at the eyes. He could see how this plan could work, though he still thought it was incredibly risky. Still, all the attempts he had made to come up with alternatives, Lucas had shot them down. And Nathan did agree that they had to try and stop this wedding since they knew better and Jake didn't. Even if Lucas wasn't being completely honest with him, Nathan did believe he was being honest about Brooke being the way he had described.

"Fine," he mumbled in resignation and watched as a genuine smile formed on Lucas' face for the first time that night. "Fine, I'm with you, let's try this… and see how it goes. I'm not making any promises but I will try."

"Thank you! And Jake would thank you, Nate! I know how difficult this is for you, but it's the right choice," Lucas slumped back at his chair. His plan was in motion, but beyond relief, he couldn't actually say his was feeling all that happy.


	12. The Other Plan

_**AN: **__Hey everybody! Thank you so much to all that read and most of all to those who reviewed! Personal responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter. Again thank you!!!_

_I bet I had you worried I'd disappeared again! I was on a business trip last week, and that caused the slight delay, so sorry for that!_

_Wow, there is a lot of Lucas hating going around and I'm loving it! :D I don't see that changing anytime soon, but maybe I can add some Brooke hating in as well! _

_I have to warn you that there is slight insinuation in this chapter of a sensitive subject. If anyone may be offended, please do not read. Again, I am wondering whether I need to raise the rating and I think that because of the future chapters, I might need to anyway, so keep that in mind._

_So without further delay, o__n to the girls' chapter, enjoy, and please let me know what you think!_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**The Other Plan**_

Jake regarded Brooke in amusement and some awe as she managed to keep bouncing up and down on her ten inch heels. She let out a frustrated sigh and sprinted towards the next shop where she resumed her bouncing trying to make out the people in the shop. They had been late at arriving at the airport since they were stalled by a huge traffic jam a car accident had caused and Brooke was in a horrible mood, blaming and cursing the police that took they're sweet time in clearing the debris of the car that had driven off the road, the jackass that drove his car off the road, the rain that had made the road slippery and caused the jackass to drive his car off the road…

By the time they had finally arrived at the airport, Rachel and Haley had already landed a long time ago. Rachel had called Brooke to inform her that they would take a look into the airport's shops while waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they parked their car Brooke had sprinted-despite her ten inch heels- to the shopping area and started a frantic search for the other two girls. Jake mused that they could just call and ask Rachel where exactly she was at the moment, but in the mood Brooke was in, he doubted any suggestion would be welcome, even if it would offer the solution to their problem. It was not like she kept standing still enough time for him to even make the suggestion even if he wanted to.

Finally, as they were towards the one hundredth or so cosmetics shop, Jake really had no idea which, Brooke let out and incredible high-pitched shriek, signaling that she had most probably spotted her girlfriends and their search was over. Her squeal unsurprisingly caught the attention of most people in the surrounding shops as well as all the passersby, and Jake discerned the amused face of Rachel among them walking towards their direction next to a slightly shorter girl with honey-brown hair that looked almost as ecstatic as Brooke did. The girl started running towards them, and Jake realized that Brooke was also running towards the other girl. Shaking his head he followed much slower throwing apologetic glances left and right to the people Brooke had practically shoved out of her way to reach her friend. The two girls embraced fiercely when they reached each other, and were still holding each other tightly when Jake finally reached them. Rachel approached at the same time, since she just like Jake had refrained from running through the crowded airport.

"Hey, Rach," Jake greeted with a smile leaning to kiss the redhead.

"Jakey," Rachel returned with a smile of her own. "This here is Haley… as you might have guessed, and as you can plainly see and like I have already told you, I am the only sane from our trio."

"Shut up!" Brooke that so far had seemed to be totally ignoring them in favor of Haley, tuned back in their conversation just at the right time.

"Oh, let her be, no one takes her seriously anyway," Haley smirked and then turned to observe Jake. Brooke had showed her some photos from their vacations when she had returned to LA before leaving for Tree Hill, but she had to admit that he looked much better in person. He had an inherent goodness about him, his eyes, and the way he was smiling at them, so Haley couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Haley," she offered, as Brooke was busy bickering with Rachel at the time.

"And I'm Jake," Jake returned.

"Oh, right!" Brooke exclaimed making a duh face. "You two haven't met each other yet!"

"I think we just did," Jake smirked.

"No! I want to do it!" Brooke whined.

Rachel rolled her eyes while Jake laughed, "go ahead, baby," he finally let out through his laughter as Brooke's pout was getting deeper.

Brooke moved again to give a sideways hug to Haley as she started her 'presentation', "Jake, this is my best best friend, Haley, well, my other best friend, besides Rachel. She's the one always, always taking care of us, and you owe her tons of gratitude as I would have probably starved to death without her," Brooke rumbled.

"Too right," Haley said nodding her head emphatically.

Brooke threw her a scathing look for the interruption, and went on, "I'm sure you're going to love her, and you so must do your best to win her approval! You have Rachel's, so you're half way there! But… you know, if Haley doesn't approve…and unlike Rachel who is…"

"Easy," Haley provided with a giggle.

"Exactly," Brooke agreed not really in the mood to catch the joke, "Haley's going to make you work really hard for it," she finally concluded breathless.

"Oh, boy," Jake chuckled while Haley kept nodding vigorously to show her agreement.

"And Hales!" Brooke exclaimed letting the girl go and moving next to Jake and letting his arm encircle her.

Rachel who was hoping they were going to finally move towards their car let out a sigh in frustration.

"This is my Jake! My future hubby to be! Didn't I tell you how gorgeous he is? Wasn't I right? Isn't he the cutest?" Brooke enthused.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Brooke," Jake groaned as he felt that he was most probably going to blush or something if Brooke went on like this.

"What? It's true!" Brooke went on undeterred. "And he's also wonderful and so nice, and you're going to see for yourself very soon why I love him so much!"

"Yes, he's dreamy…" Rachel drawled sarcastically, "now, can we get the hell out of here? I'm tired and hungry!"

"Bitchy…" Brooke muttered to Haley.

Jake however seemed to agree with Rachel, they had attracted too much attention as it was and he felt more than a little uncomfortable.

"C'mon, the car is parked this way," he gestured and the three girls followed behind him and he had to chuckle again as he heard Brooke explain their cause for the delay and once again curse, the police that didn't clear the road of the car that had driven off of it fast enough, the car driver that had driven his car off the road, and the weather for being rainy and making the road slippery and causing the car to be driven off the road.

* * *

Jake had driven the girls at Brooke's hotel, where they had also booked them rooms and then left to let the girls rest and settle. He had proposed to take them out for dinner the same evening since they would have the time to rest by then. It had been only just after noon when they'd arrived at the hotel, but Brooke declined, as she preferred for the three girls to have that day just to themselves to catch up. She instead proposed that Jake would come pick them up the next day for an early lunch and a tour of Tree Hill. That had caused many snorts from Rachel who somehow doubted 'this hill place' offered any opportunities for sight-seeing. However, Brooke just ignored her and Jake agreed with her idea and left with the promise to arrange with his uncle not to go to the dealership the next day so as to be available any time the girls would wake up.

So now, about an hour after Jake had left and after both Haley and Rachel had the time to take a quick shower and unpack, the girls met again in Brooke's room where the latter had arranged for them to have lunch at her large balcony with the ocean view. Haley and Rachel had expected that now that they were alone, they would drop the pretenses of the light-hearted, cheerful mood they had been forced to display in front of Jake and talk about the very serious problem Brooke was facing. The problem that had actually forced both girls to abandon whatever they were doing in their hometown and rush to their friend's side as fast as it was possible.

However, as soon as they sat, Brooke fell head first in her food appearing to be both starving and enjoying it immensely, not leaving any room for any conversation to take place. Rachel and Haley exchanged a few skeptical glances, but decided to let her have this time. The discussion they would soon be having was bound to ruin their appetite, so having their lunch first seemed reasonable enough.

Still, after they had finished their lunch and sat to enjoy their coffees, Brooke did start talking, but not exactly about the issue both other girls were expecting. Instead, she started rumbling on and on about the town of Tree Hill, and what locations she should take Rachel and Haley to see the next day, and how she would make absolutely sure to show them the fabulous house she and Jake were planning to buy. Haley and Rachel were not exactly fooled by her excited blabbering, and after exchanging a few glances between them, Rachel sighed in resignation; she was going to have to be the one to bring Brooke down from her pretend high.

"As interesting as 'bush hill' is, how about you pause the audio guide and start talking about that other thing…" she said looking at Brooke pointedly.

"What other thing?" Brooke said assuming an innocent expression.

"Brooke," Rachel hissed impatiently.

"Oh, fine!" Brooke sighed, pulling her legs on the chair and sitting cross legged on it, "I was hoping we could forget about it for a while longer… you know, have some fun because I've missed you so much," she said with a pout, "but if you insist…"

"But have you?" Haley prodded, "have you really forgotten about it?"

"No, not really," Brooke grimaced, "how could I?"

"That's why we want you to talk about it, Tigger! After all, that's why we're here," Haley said sympathetically.

"You're right, of course you are," Brooke ascended. "So…. Jeez, I don't know… where should I start?"

"Well," Haley started, "how about what you two talked about when he first came here, in your room."

"You weren't that coherent in the phone," Rachel explained.

"Okay…" Brooke nodded and fidgeted nervously in her chair. "Well, the reception called me and told me Mr. Scott was here to see me. So I thought it was Jake, of course, but I open the door…" Brooke trailed off with a shrug.

"Fuck!" Rachel muttered.

"Exactly… You can imagine…" she hesitated and then continued in a low voice, "I'd never thought I would see him again. I knew I could never forget him or what he did to me, but I was so _sure,_" she emphasized, "that I had left all that behind me. That I was finally moving on, you know?" she paused turning to her friends.

Haley and Rachel were listening carefully to everything Brooke needed to say. Haley was looking at her sympathetically and even Rachel seemed serious and understanding. However, both girls really doubted that Brooke had truly moved on, but they both decided to keep their mouths shut. Haley had made her opinion clear more times than enough, and Rachel believed that such things, one should come to realize by herself, otherwise no matter how many times others told her she would stubbornly denied it. Brooke had so far proved her right as she vehemently denied all the insinuations Haley had made that maybe her rushed wedding to Jake was still some sort of rebound from her failed relationship with Lucas.

"And just when I thought I was putting my life back in order… he's here, standing right in front of me… Seeing him again? I don't know…" Brooke shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself. "He hasn't changed much," she whispered and her eyes seemed wistful, "it was like… like it hasn't even been a day since the last time I saw him, and in the same time like it's been forever…" she laughed self-depreciatingly, "I'm not making any sense at all, am I?"

"We understand, Tigger," Haley tried in a soothing voice.

"No, no, you don't," Brooke responded sadly. "You've never felt for someone the things I have felt for him…"

Haley looked at Rachel and cringed. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders at her. It was true after all. Brooke had both loved and hated Lucas to a degree the other girls didn't really understand. Rachel had never been in love herself, and though at times she had many people loathing her, she never reciprocated the feelings. No one had hurt her enough to cause her this much hatred. She didn't let anyone that close to her to be able to hurt her that way. Haley, on the other hand, claimed that she had been in love. And maybe she had loved Chase, the only serious relationship she'd ever had, Rachel admitted, but there was no chance in hell she had been so in love with him as Brooke with Lucas. There just wasn't any passion between them. That was why when things fell apart with Chase, Haley had no problems of forgetting all about him and moving on with her life.

Rachel focused again on Brooke who wasn't continuing with her story and seemed also absorbed in her own thoughts. Haley fake-coughed and got her attention again.

"Right, well, at first I guess we were both somewhat numb from the shock… but we soon recovered and he started with his old insults as usual…" Brooke explained, "and then he told me he came here to stop my wedding. My wedding to his brother. Finally, when he realized I didn't know what he was talking about… he didn't believe me."

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"He didn't believe I didn't know Jake was his brother," Brooke clarified. "The bastard thinks that I knew all along and that's why I want to marry Jake, to screw with his life once again."

Haley looked flabbergasted. Rachel however nodded, "it makes sense."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Brooke exclaimed.

"No way, Rach, that would be sick!" Haley protested.

"I didn't say that _I _think that," Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I'm just saying that if you think about this from his point of view, it makes sense."

"Yeah, if you're an arrogant asshole, it does! It's been five fucking years! What makes him think that I still spare even one thought for him?!" Brooke fumed.

"Because you do?" Rachel said sarcastically. "C'mon, Brooke, think about it. Think about everything you did to him after your break up…"

"Which he caused!" Brooke yelled.

"That doesn't matter," Rachel said wearily, "all I'm saying is think about the ends you went to, to make him suffer… Why wouldn't he think you're doing it again?"

"Why are you taking his side?!"

Rachel sighed heavily and Haley thought it was a good time to intervene. "She's not, sweetie. But I can see what she means. It's such a big coincidence for you to be engaged to his brother, you have to admit you would have been suspicious yourself."

"Argh!" Brooke groaned, "not five years later!"

"Fine, whatever," Rachel said to urge Brooke to move on to other matters. It was obvious she was determined to deny even thinking about him anymore, though both Haley and Rachel knew that she did.

"Fine! Well, after that he said he was going to talk to Jake; tell him everything about my past, our past. And I told him that if he did, I would too… and I would make Jake believe me… and I would also say all kind of stuff from his past… and well, apparently I convinced him, because he kept his mouth shut yesterday at dinner."

"So you think you've convinced him to keep quiet?" Haley asked doubtfully.

Brooke bit her lip and hesitated for a second, "I think so, yes. But with him, you can never tell. I believe he's not going to say anything for now, but if he sees that he can't stop the wedding any other way, he may change his mind. Though, I think, he really doesn't want for everything to come out."

"What exactly are you holding over him, B?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Stuff…" Brooke said casually, "you know… about how he treated me after everything fell apart and…"

"Bull! You have something else, something from his past," Rachel declared rather than asked.

"I told you I did," Brooke admitted, "back then he used to confide in me so I know stuff nobody else does."

"Stuff you haven't even told us," Haley said skeptically.

"Why should I?" Brooke asked defensively, "they have nothing to do with you or me for that matter."

"So you're still keeping his secrets after everything he's done to you?" Rachel said with a challenge.

Brooke fumbled for words for a second but then set her face in a resolute expression, "I'm not keeping his _secrets_," she emphasized, "I didn't tell you because it didn't matter after he had left. And I am glad I didn't tell anyone back when he was still in LA, because now I have another weapon I can use against him. And rest assured, this time, I won't hesitate to use it when the time comes."

Rachel pursed her lips. She always believed Brooke hated Lucas after their break up. And even though she agreed with Haley that hatred was not the only thing she was still feeling, her keeping his secret still surprised her. It seemed that even when she was trying to hurt him as much as possible she was still protecting him at the same time.

"So if he tells Jake anything…?" Haley asked with trepidation.

"If he tells anyone even a word," Brooke chuckled harshly, "oh, then I'll talk too! I'll make him look so bad…" she said smugly. "I will tell his precious family everything about what their sweet little Lucas is capable of. I will make it so that they will never trust him again. So that no one believes a word that comes out of his mouth ever again. If he dares to say even one think about our past, I may lose Jake, but he will lose his entire family. I will make damn sure of that," she concluded with an icy voice.

Haley suppressed a shiver that run through her and looked worriedly at Rachel that had lowered her own head and was examining the table seeming much less affected than herself from Brooke's speech. She was ready to open her mouth and tell Brooke how wrong this all sounded, but Rachel raised her head at that time and gestured for her not to. Seeing Brooke's pale complexion and hearing how her breathing had already turned irregular, Haley just sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair.

"Let's go back to that dinner, yesterday," Rachel said then obviously trying to change the subject. "You didn't tell us how that went. And what about Jake's other brother, and his sister? You said his parents haven't returned yet?"

Brooke blinked a couple of times and then nodded to Rachel, "Jake's expecting his parents to return this weekend. And we'll have a more official dinner or something for them to meet me and , of course. I hope that at least goes better than the one yesterday," she sighed.

"Was it that bad?" Haley asked following Rachel's example in changing the subject and assuming a more light-hearted tone.

"God…" Brooke groaned, "I don't know who was worse, him with all his stupid remarks and hidden insults or Jake's sister with her twenty _thousand_ questions game. I've already told, Rach, over the phone," she continued, "but you'll meet her soon enough and you'll see. Our '_baby Peyton,'_" she cooed in an overblown impression of Jake's teasing tone and name for his sister, "should have been working for the FBI!"

Both other girls were by now laughing as Brooke exaggerated her every point.

"Oh, don't laugh! And Jake?!" she asked with a raised voice almost jumping in her chair. "What a pushover! He just let her drill me wit her questions throughout the dinner! He would be in so much trouble if I didn't have to deal with Lucas at the same time! I came so close to throttling _sweet little Peyton_ and ripping off of her that mop of bleached curls she calls hair!" Brooke said gesturing wildly.

At that, Haley and Rachel burst out in full laughter, while Brooke just looked at them huffing. "I'd see how you'll laugh when she takes on your asses!"

After their laughter had subsided a bit, Haley asked again, "you said there was his other brother as well. Is he as dreadful as the other two?"

Brooke's face broke out in a full fledged smile, and Haley looked at her strangely while Rachel looked mostly intrigued.

"Oh, no, no, no. Thank God, no! Nathan, that's Jake's other brother, is a total sweetheart! He was so nice to me, and he's funny, and really interesting and-"

"He's hot, right?" Rachel interrupted with a smirk.

"Hot as hell," Brooke pretended to fan herself.

"Brooke!" Haley tried to say in a reprimanding tone but she was hardly able to keep the grin off her face.

"Well, well, well," Rachel drawled, "finally, something interesting in this hill town. Do tell."

"He's tall, dark, and ahhh…" Brooke said faking a dreamy expression and then after the girls laughed again she composed herself. "No, seriously, he's gorgeous. If I wasn't already with Jake," she paused thoughtfully for a second tapping her finger at her chin, "and if I hadn't been already with Lucas, I would totally go for that Scott!"

"Your loss, our gain," Rachel mused, "does he have a girlfriend or something?"

"Nah, when we had been at the café yesterday morning he told me he was single and he really enjoyed it."

"Café?" Both Haley and Rachel jumped in at the same time.

Brooke looked at them wide eyed. "Fuck! How did I forget? You're so not going to believe this!"

* * *

It was by then late in the afternoon, and the girls were still talking though they had moved from the balcony and were now sprawled around Brooke's bed. Brooke and Haley on it and Rachel on an armchair she had moved close. Brooke had talked about her strange meeting with Nathan and Jake's reaction that had merely laughed at the strange coincidence not reading anything into her almost flirting with his brother, showing to Brooke how much he trusted her as she confided guiltily to Haley and Rachel. She had also described in more detail the dinner and all the questions Peyton had asked, though she tried to not focus on the things Lucas had said.

When Brooke seemed to have completed everything she was meaning to say, including how she had asked Jake after the family dinner about how Lucas was brought into their family and what he had told her about his father and Lucas' mom, Rachel thought it was about time they started talking about their plans, because it was obvious that a lot had changed between the frantic Brooke who had called them two days ago, and the Brooke that was now casually narrating her dinner with Jake's family.

"What now? What are you going to do now? I'm assuming you have no intention of breaking off your engagement to Jake, after all," she asked looking at Brooke seriously.

Brooke raised herself further from the sprawled position she had been in and Haley straightened up as well.

"Break off my engagement? No, Rach, I have no intention of doing that," she said seriously.

Haley's mouth dropped open. "You can't still be planning to marry Jake now that you know Lucas is his brother!"

"I am not letting Lucas ruin my life again!" Brooke declared fervently.

"But how is that supposed to work, Brooke? There's no way Lucas is going to let you-"

"Let me? Let me?" Brooke yelled enraged. "Oh, he can try, Hales! Honestly? I want him to try and stop me! And then he will see exactly what I'm capable off!"

Haley shook her head, "but even if he can't stop you, how is this going to work? I mean, do you honestly think you can live in the same family with him? Brooke, c'mon, be serious!"

"I have to side with Tutor-slut, here," Rachel intervened much more calmly than Haley, "how do you see yourself and him acting as in-laws?"

Brooke smiled coldly. "I don't plan to have Lucas being a part of my new family for that long…"

"So you do have a plan about him," Rachel muttered in confirmation to what she had already suspected after their phone call.

"You said you weren't going to talk, unless he did!" Haley protested in alarm.

"You said it yourself, Tutor-girl. I doubt Lucas is going to just let me marry Jake. In the end, he'll have to talk… but by then, I will make sure he has already lost all credibility and respect from his family."

"H-how?" Haley stuttered.

From the three girls, she was maybe the one most uncomfortable with this talk. Brooke may have loved Lucas dearly in the past, but that love had turned to hatred and pain, a hatred Brooke harbored for five years and was now able to let out again. Rachel on her part was never particularly close to Lucas. She had hanged out with him, as for almost two years he and Brooke had been almost inseparable, but she never formed a real friendship with him. Haley, on the other hand, was different. She and Lucas had a lot of similarities in their character, and they had become very close friends the time he was with Brooke. That was why Haley herself had been hurt when she had learnt how Lucas had treated Brooke and was really disappointed to find out what her friend was really like. But still, she supposed she had cared for him and seeing also Brooke trying to hurt him had never been easy for her. It seemed even after this time it hadn't gotten any easier.

Brooke chewed her bottom lip and then seemed to come to a decision, "I know you won't like this, Hales, but there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. Lucas is out to get me, and this time he's not going to succeed. I'll bring him down before he has the chance to do the same to me. I really don't have another choice."

"Oh, Tigger," Haley sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel enquired impatiently. She was sure Brooke had come up with some kind of screwed up plan, she just needed to know how screwed up it was.

"I've thought about it…" Brooke paused for a breath, "Okay. Look, if Lucas is going to say all those things about me, I have to be sure that everyone thinks he's telling all sorts of lies…And to do that, they must think that he's not trying to help Jake, but that he has his own agenda."

"It won't be difficult to show how much Lucas hates… well, you know…" Haley mumbled.

"Yes, Lucas hates me," Brooke agreed in a flat tone seemingly unaffected, "and maybe that is obvious or not… but I don't think it's enough. It doesn't mean that what he's saying about our past is all lies. I mean he would have his reasons for hating me, right? He might convince them that he's not only talking because as he will make it seem I had hurt him in the past."

"So?" Haley asked.

"So hatred is not the right agenda," Rachel muttered in understanding. "Tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking, Brooke," she said with a sinking feeling.

Brooke shrugged, "Hatred is not the right agenda, no. I should make everyone believe that Lucas wants something else."

"Fuck, B!" Rachel cursed with a look that was mixture of amusement and worry.

"What?" Haley asked in confusion looking between the two girls.

"Well," Brooke explained with a deliberate tone, "nobody is going to believe Lucas if they're going to think that he wants to sabotage my wedding to Jake, because… he wants me all to himself."

"What?!" Haley screamed jumping to her feet. "No! Brooke, no!" she implored.

Brooke turned to Rachel, "what do you think?"

Rachel licked her lips as she seemed in thought, "you'll be playing with fire," she finally said.

"She's right!" Haley agreed frantically. "Why would you do that Brooke?! How are you going to do that?"

Brooke chuckled humorlessly, "How am I going to make everyone believe Lucas wants me for himself? Simple, I will make him want me again."

Rachel seemed thoughtful but not all that surprised or shocked, unlike Haley, "What!?" she screeched again seemingly unable to come up with any other type of response.

"And you're so sure you're going to succeed?" Rachel asked examining Brooke's expression closely.

The brunette laughed at that. "Puh-lease, do you really think I can't seduce Lucas? Even when he hated me, when he despised me, when he called me a cheap whore, he still couldn't say no to me. And from the way he looked at me yesterday, I know he still can't."

Haley had crumbled back on the bed putting her head in her hands. This was so wrong… so wrong!

"And you're going to remind him, right? " Rachel prodded. "You're going to remind him exactly why he wanted you so much."

Brooke smirked, "Oh, trust me, I won't have any problems with that. He's a man after all, there's so much thinking he does with his upper head, and we're not going to appeal to that. I'm planning to drive him crazy…" she mused smugly, "tease him mercilessly, I know how to make him tick after all," she smiled merrily, "I'm sure it will take me no time at all to bring him to his breaking point… and then all I need is for Jake to see Lucas coming on to me, coming on to me strongly, …and me desperately and vainly trying to resist him."

"Brooke!" Haley screamed again.

"That is harsh, B," Rachel commented.

Brooke's eyes hardened. "And what Lucas did to me wasn't? What he will try to do again, isn't? I have no other choice. He was clear. He's not going to let me live my life and I'll be damned if I let him get away with ruining it again. I told you, I will do whatever it takes, and I mean it."

"But what about Jake?" Haley said pleadingly trying to appeal to her feelings for the man she claimed she wanted to marry, "have you thought about how this is going to affect Jake?"

"He'll get over it," Brooke mumbled lowering her eyes trying to suppress whatever guilt she felt. "I will make him happy. I know I can," she said confidently.

"But you will practically accuse his brother of … of forcing himself on you!" Haley insisted shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Brooke objected, "I only want Jake to be sure that Lucas was the aggressor and I am resisting him."

"With the way you two used to have sex, that won't be that hard to show…" Rachel said and Brooke glared at her.

"You have to think this over, Brooke!" Haley insisted.

"There is nothing to think about, I've made up my mind, Hales, and if you don't think you can support me, then you can leave."

"Damn it, Brooke! Do you have any idea how many ways this could blow up at your face?"

Rachel nodded thoughtfully, she was thinking probably along the same lines with Haley but felt pretty much resigned. Brooke had made up her mind, it was obvious. Neither she nor Haley had even been able to stop her when she was plotting her revenge on Lucas no matter how much they tried to show her that she would end up hurting herself as well. Rachel sadly realized that almost nothing had changed since five years ago. One way or the other, Lucas remained Brooke's top priority.

She didn't doubt that Brooke's plan had great chances of working, from Lucas reaction to her presence she was already convinced he still had unresolved issues and feeling with Brooke. So Lucas wouldn't be able to resist her if Brooke tried to seduce him, she was mostly positive about that. The question was, would Brooke be able to resist Lucas or would she be caught in, in her own game?

"I know it's risky," Brooke admitted.

"If you do this to him, he won't have anything to lose, and he will tell everything to Jake!" Haley reasoned, "Jake might not believe all the details, but you won't be able to deny your involvement with Lucas! How are you going to explain that?!"

Brooke looked at Haley sadly, "I told you, Tutor-girl, I might end up losing Jake anyway, but first I would have made sure that Lucas has lost everything."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! On to some personal replies to all your reviews, that I so so so so… so much appreciate!!!

**dianehermans: **Thank you for reviewing so regularly! Yes, right now Lucas seems to hate Brooke… but you know they say there is a fine line between love and hate (to quote **BDavisLScott23)**. :D As for Brucas in the end… Though I can read/write other pairings through a story… I must admit… my endgame most probably has to be brucas!

**Love me some Julian: **I'm glad you're enjoying this! About the Brucas background, bits by bits will be revealed as the story goes on, we just need to get some more characters introductions out of the way! Until then, you can feel free to make your own assumptions and I'd love to hear them!

**YouCan'tFightDestiny:** Hey! I'm so glad the fic excites you! What do you think about Brooke's plan? And I have to admit I look forward to writing Nathan trying to seduce Brooke… and seeing whether he succeeds or not! He is hard to say no to, right?

**quibbler149: **Thank you again for your extra long review! I'm so looking forward to reading it each time! I have to agree with most of what you say. A agree I might have made Nathan a bit naïve, but I guess I think that even if he didn't actually believe everything Lucas said, he would trust his brother more than a stranger that even Jake only knew for a month. As for Lucas, patience and we will find out why he seems to hate her so much…Now, whether or not Brooke will fall for Nathan's seduction… maybe…or maybe not. But I do agree for me, bad boys are way more appealing than sweet guys… sadly!!! And what do you think about Brooke's plans? Of course she would be planning her own revenge!

As for the show… I stopped watching sometime around season 4, in my country the show is brought some months after it has actually aired in USA, and from spoilers I already knew about the blond twins getting it on… and I didn't like how they didn't focus on Brooke at all… and yeah… I don't know I lost interest.

**T.H.G4EVA:** Hear hear for naughty Lucas! I love him too! As for finding out about their past, I do plan to put more flashbacks now that most characters have been brought together… but the progress will be gradual! :D

**s****unshine: **Thank you!!! Yes, Lucas seems so evil, but he's not the only one!!! And he certainly has his reasons… though I know I'm being evil myself for not revealing them!!!

**p0line:** I love that you hate my Lucas so much!!! :D As for Nathan, well for my story to work I needed him a bit naïve, but I guess I believe as I said that though he doesn't completely believe Lucas, he trusts that he's interested in protecting Jake, and he has no reason to trust Brooke, a complete stranger. But Lucas is not the only one plotting, so maybe next time we can hate Brooke a bit as well! :D

**Treenuh:** Hahahah! One of the best compliments! Yes, I think I was going exactly for completely f*&^ed up!!! I hope you'll enjoy the rest!

**leona:** Thank you! I hope you've enjoyed the girls chapter! And maybe, Lucas is not the only devious one! :D

**amelia:** Thanks for your review, I hope you've enjoyed the update!

**Long Live BRUCAS****: **Thank you! Yes, Nathan thinks there is a new plan, but Lucas isn't really convinced…I'm sorry that wasn't that clear. As for Lucas, I think you're exactly right! :D

**fggt16****: **Hey! I'm so happy you're enjoying this even if you're not a brucas fan! I can't say I won't disappoint you in the end, but I do hope you'll keep enjoying the brathan and bake through the story as there will be plentiful! :D

**BDavisLScott23****: **I loved your review! I'm happy you see Lucas that way, because that's exactly how I wanted to write him! About Nathan, yeah, you're right, he should have questioned Lucas more maybe, but I have to stress it's not that he believes he's telling everything, more like he trusts him more than Brooke and believes he wants what's best for Jake. I'm sorry he turned you off of brathan, I hope I can make you like them again as the story goes on! :D


	13. Guided tours and coffee shops

**AN: **Hey! A new chapter at last! Yay! I'm sorry for this new delay but this chapter just didn't want to write itself, and still I'm not very happy with it. But it'll have to do. I loved all your reviews for the previous chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you liked Brooke's plan, I see you're not as hard to her as you are to Lucas! LoL

Now I want to comment on two points in the reviews (no personal replies this time, as I've delayed too much already!).

The sensitive subject I was talking about was Brooke implying at some point that she would make it seem like Lucas was trying to force her or something. To me playing with this subject and falsely accusing someone for it is as bad as when it really happens. I don't think it should be taken lightly as then it hurts the credibility of women that are actually assaulted.

The second point: I need to apologize for treating the car accident the way I did. You are absolutely right, **quibbler149**. In my defense, I had in mind a car going off the road causing the traffic jam and not someone getting hurt, but you are absolutely right, so I apologize. Unfortunately, in my country traffic accidents are quite frequent… and we've grew accustomed to them as weird as it sounds. Especially in holidays the accidents grow too much and we have many victims. Thankfully, the last few years they seem to be reduced. So again, I am sorry for my insensitivity and I should have at least made clear that in my head no one was hurt!

So after my not so short AN… on with the (at least I hope) more interesting part! The chapter! Enjoy and please review! It makes me soo soo happy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Guided tours and coffee shops**

Haley put on her coat and tried to squeeze herself beside Rachel to take a last look at the vanity mirror, which Rachel had been monopolizing for the last twenty minutes. She sighed in resignation. It was her fault for agreeing to get a double room instead of two singles, and it was even more so her fault because she agreed that Brooke could get ready with them in their room so as not to get lonely. It would make sense except for the fact that Brooke had claimed the bathroom and had locked herself in there for most of the preparation time only getting out to ask her and Rachel, oh who was she kidding to ask Rachel, if she looked hot enough. So Haley had to practically get dressed and ready with the help of her contact mirror. Just great…

Not that it really mattered anyway, Haley reasoned. Tonight was not about getting dressed up, though both Brooke and even Rachel had apparently different opinions. Maybe for Brooke there were actual reasons to get dressed up as she had made clear that she was determined to put her plan into action immediately, as in right at that night. How, with Jake by her side, Haley had no idea. Not that she could imagine how this plan was going to work even without Jake with them. Oh, how she hoped it wouldn't work out. As for Rachel, the promise of a new town she had not yet the opportunity to 'explore its sights', not of the touristic interest obviously, was enough reason to make her want to dress up. It was a very rare occasion when Rachel wouldn't feel the need to dress up, actually.

Haley, on the other hand, couldn't understand how both her friends seemed so calm… so…so fine with what they were planning! To her merely the idea of facing Lucas and pretending that she had never met him before seemed preposterous and she was sure she was going to screw it up somehow. That was the second reason she dreaded this night, the first being of course Brooke's insane plan. Haley could only hope Lucas wouldn't fall for it… though, oh who was she kidding again?! She couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped her at this thought.

Rachel slowly turned to face her raising an eyebrow in question.

"It really sucks to be the only voice of reason in a house full of deaf people," she explained.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she put the cap back on her lipstick and threw it in her bag. She chose to ignore the comment, as it was only repetitive and instead asked, "you ready?"

Haley huffed for the dismissal but nodded her answer, and then tilted her head towards the bathroom door that was still closed with Brooke inside. She was sure Rachel was tired of her nagging. She had been doing it every minute the three girls were alone since Brooke announced her plan. And while at first she was hopeful that for this one time Rachel would actually agree with her and they would both try and put some sense into Brooke, the latter her taken her completely by surprise when not more than five minutes into their conversation after Brooke's announcement she declared her full support. Rachel had later explained her reasons, and though Haley could see her point, she still didn't agree with her.

When Brooke left them for the night, Haley had not wasted a minute before starting to scream at Rachel for supporting Brooke with this plan that would end up hurting so many people, including Brooke herself and Jake, the man she claimed she loved and wanted to marry. Rachel had admitted that most probably this plan was going to cause a lot of pain to a lot of people, but she had this crazy idea that in the end, it would be for the best for all of them. Haley snorted even thinking about it. Rachel had argued that Brooke had never really gotten completely over Lucas, that what had happened between them at least still plagued her and she wouldn't be able to truly move on with her life until she'd first put the past actually behind. Hadn't Haley been screaming this herself since she had learnt about Brooke's express engagement? Hadn't she said time and time again that Brooke rushing into this engagement showed how she desperately wanted to convince herself that she was moving on when actually her past still haunted her? But who ever listened to her! Now, Rachel decided she would agree with her! Now!

Anyway, Rachel then continued her speech saying that breaking off the engagement with Jake and running away from Lucas wouldn't help Brooke to move on. After all, Lucas had been away for almost five years now, and Brooke hadn't been able to get over him. Haley had begrudgingly agreed with that. But what she would never agree with was that Brooke's plan, though it most probably would end up destroying her engagement with Jake and any prospects of a life with him, might be exactly what she needed to deal with the Lucas issue once and for all. Haley couldn't for the life of her understand how Brooke trying to entice Lucas and probably try and act like she wanted him still would help her to actually get over him. Rachel just repeated that what Brooke needed was resolution, closure, and this plan was bound to get her some. So Haley didn't agree, and yet, as countless times before she went along with Brooke and Rachel's crazy schemes. Exactly like she had done when the three girls had first met Lucas, and look where that lead all of them!

_The jingling of the little bell above the café's door signaled the entrance of the new customers, and six teenage girls walked in talking loudly among themselv__es. _

"_I swear that bitch has it in for me since last year when I aced those exams, she didn't know what hit her," Brooke__, who was one of the last girls that walked in the café, was telling Rachel, who was walking beside her._

_Rachel smirked, "It served the cow right. She almost flunked me…"_

"_And to whom do we owe the fact that we're all in our senior year finally?" Haley who was walking right in front of them asked with smugness._

"_Our tutor-girl!" Brooke and Rachel chorused together, with Lindsay who was walking next to Haley, joining them._

_All four burst then in laughter._

_The two girls preceding them, Angie and Jen, hadn't really been participating in the conversation and had apparently already moved forward and chosen their table and were now gesturing for the other girls to join them. The two of them, anyway, weren't part of the close group the four other girls had formed since starting high-school, though they did hung together frequently as they were all part of the cheerleading squad. However apart from being team mates the other four girls had formed a strong friendship that had lasted throughout all high-school._

_Brooke, who was also the captain of their cheerleading squad, had been best friends with Rachel since she could remember. Their parents were family friends, and the two girls had been together since infantry. They were very alike and they liked the same things which had caused a fair number of fights between them when they were younger but as they grew older, only helped for the one to better understand the other. They'd met Haley in primary school and surprisingly Brooke had taken an immediate liking to the shy girl. Rachel initially mocked her, but after Haley found out that Rachel had actually punched another girl that was saying mean things against her, the three became inseparable despite being completely different. Haley completed Brooke and Rachel, she was their opposite and while they usually didn't follow her advice they were always seeking it along with her help. The last addition to the closed group was Lindsay. Lindsay moved at their neighborhood in the middle of their freshman year in high school, and she was having a rough time of it. Brooke felt sorry for the new girl and decided that they needed a pure blonde in their group as she said. Though the girls had many other friends, nobody clicked with them in that way, and the four of them continued as best friends, always hanging out together and always protecting and defending each other. _

_The four moved to the table and __they all started to settle and arrange their schoolbags. _

_It was the first day of school, the first day of their senior year and the girls had come to their regular coffee shop after the morning at school. They had chosen this café a couple of years ago because of its strategic position. The café was just across the UCLA campus and it attracted many college kids that wanted to relax between classes. Thus, the girls, except Haley that wasn't interested in that sort of things, found it the perfect place to p__ick up college guys. That day however Brooke didn't really have all that time. Daddy dearest was in town for the day and she needed to see him for increasing her monthly allowance for the new school year. So she didn't really want to come all this way to this café when they could have already been sitting at the one next to their school for some time now. Surprisingly, Angie and Jen had been determined to drag them there, claiming that they had a very good reason: the new guy that had started working at the café a couple of weeks ago._

_Angie and Jen were the only ones that had seen him. Since it was summer the girls didn't hang out there that much as no college guys were around either. Now that fall arrived that would change. Anyway, according to Angie and Jen, this new waiter guy was hot. Very hot. They had spent the entire ride to the café telling Brooke and the others about his gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. Brooke didn't really like blonds, but whatever, she could make an exception if the guy was as hot as they said. _

_When they walked in she had looked around but she didn't notice anything worthwhile… she was starting to get impatient._

"_Okay, you dragged us here, now what?" She asked the two girls without hiding her annoyance as she picked up her school bag and retrieved the latest issue of Vogue from inside._

"_Stop acting like a bitch, skank," Rachel teased her._

"_You'll see, Brooke! He's so worth it! We knew you so had to meet him!" Jen enthused and Angie rapidly nodded her head in agreement._

"_So, where is he?" Brooke insisted again._

"_Do you think he might not be working today?" Lindsay suggested scanning the café. She could see Tom, who was the usual guy working behind the bar in the mornings, and a new girl that was serving the tables at the other side of the café. No new hot guy in sight._

"_No, he is. He works every…" Angie paused thoughtfully._

"_He works every day, at this hour, except in the weekends when he works the morning shifts. He has basketball practice during the week so he can't work in the mornings."_

"_Well, you sure know a lot about him," Rachel observed._

"_We have been coming here for more than one week!" Jen replied._

"_Everyday?" Haley asked in s__hock._

"_Well-duh! We had to get to him before some other skank did, it was such luck that we found him first!"_

"_Then why did you asked us to come?" Lindsay asked perplexed._

"_Because we're getting nowhere with him!" Angie whined._

"_He doesn't pay any attention to us!" Jen said with a whiny voice herself._

"_You obviously have talked," Rachel asked curiously, "he told you about his basketball and stuff…"_

"_Nope," Jen shook her head, "Tom told us that one time that we asked him," she suppressed a shudder, "I actually had to spent a whole afternoon with him to get the info… but it was worth it."_

"_So what did the guy tell you? Haven't you talked to him?" Brooke asked intrigued despite herself. Jen and Angie might have not been the brightest, but they were surely considered quite the hotties. She couldn't help wonder what kind of guy would be ignoring them._

"_We've tried…" Jen started._

"_He's always in a hurry… telling us he is working…"Angie complained._

"_And when we asked him one time where he hangs out for fun… "_

"_He told us that between his work and college, he has no time for fun!" _

_Rachel laughed. "Right, so he totally blew you off. Nice," she drawled._

_The two girls scoffed. "He's weird. Tom says he doesn't seem interested in any of the girls that hang out here," Jen said._

"_Not even college girls!" Angie exclaimed incredulously._

"_So, what else did Tom say?" Lindsay enquired._

"_He's a freshman. H__e's studying lit or something, and he's here in UCLA with a basketball scholarship. He's from Santa Barbara, his mom has a coffee shop there or something like that."_

"_His name?" Brooke asked though in her opinion the guy seemed like a stick in the mud, focusing on his studies, not interested in girls… right… _

"_Lucas," Jen replied with a wide grin._

"_Did Tom tell you that as well?" Rachel quipped sarcastically._

_Jen scoffed again. "No, he told us himself. He's really helpful and nice when he's serving us, he just doesn't say anything more!"_

"_I still don't see why you had to drag us here to see him. If the guy is not into girls or such a geek, then why the hell would we want to meet him?" Brooke complained seeming completely bored and she started leafing through her magazine._

"_We thought you would like the challenge," Jen shrugged. "A guy that turns all girls down, we thought you and Rachel could give it a go."_

_Rachel smirked, "Hm… well, if he's as hot as you say… "_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. __Currently she was having a thing with Shawn, the captain of the football team all the girls in school wanted. They weren't exclusive or anything, but he was hard work as he needed to have his ego stroked almost constantly and she wasn't really interested in taking upon another project._

"_Afraid, B?" Rachel challenged causing Brooke to roll her eyes once again. _

"_When have I ever been afraid?" It was not like it was the first time they would be doing something like that, the two usually challenged each other every time they spotted a new guy they both found hot. Beating one other was even more satisfying than actually getting the guy._

"_Maybe being with Shawn for so long has mellowed you down…" Rachel continued. So long meaning more than two weeks._

"_You wish…" Brooke mumbled and then sighed, "I'm just not really in the mood…" She was about to continue but she noticed that Rachel had stopped paying attention to her and was now looking somewhere behind her at the vicinity of the bar. She immediately noticed the glimmer in Rachel's eyes and the smile that was beginning to form on her lips._

"_I think you're going to change your mind…" Rachel finally said turning her eyes to Brooke._

_Brooke tired to discreetly look behind her and right as she did she silently cursed Rachel for being right. A new guy was standing behind the bar, a blond guy with spiky hair that looked quite disheveled but still incredible as the rest of him. He was quite tall and Brooke could discern well defined muscles hidden under his white t-shirt. And she could plainly see his toned arms as they were straining under the weight of a full tray. His face was even more attractive, elegant features and masculine lines, accompanied by a pair of icy blue eyes she could see sparkling even from this distance. Brooke turned back after her careful observation of the guy to face Rachel._

"_You're on," she said simply with a confident smirk._

_In the mean time, Lindsay had also turned back to look at him and immediately elbowed Haley._

"_Isn't that Matt's friend?" she asked in shock. _

_Haley snapped her head back and couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her. "Oh, no!"_

"_You know him?" all girls except Lindsay jumped in immediately._

_Haley nodded her head miserably. "He came at the house a couple of times. He has some classes with Matt…" Haley groaned again, whenever Brooke and Rachel met one of her brother's friends the results were more than messy. Thank God, they looked at her brother as their big brother as well, because Haley couldn't really imagine how ugly that would get._

"_Go on!" Brooke encouraged looking nothing like the bored girl she seemed a few minutes ago._

"_We didn't really talk… I know what the girls said, and that he's really smart according to Matt. He just came around a couple of times, and Lindsay was there the one time, right?"_

_Lindsay nodded, "I saw him and Matt leaving his room when I got there to pick up Haley, they were going to the library or something?"_

_Haley nodded and then send an imploring look towards Brooke and Rachel. "Please, please, since he's Matt's friend maybe we can forget about the bet?"_

"_What?! No!" Rachel replied sharply._

"_Hell no, Tutor-girl!" Brooke agreed__ with Rachel, "Matt's friends are not off limits, he is. We have already discussed this."_

_Haley groaned again and had to resist the urge to hit her head against the table._

"_So, we're on. Who's going to get him to bed first… gets….?" Rachel asked._

"_The other to get her the new Christian Louboutin boots we've checked out yesterday."_

_Rachel 's eyes glimmered for the second time, "Deal", she grinned._

"_Oh," Brooke exclaimed, "and you ladies are welcome to participate…" she said looking around all the other girls expectantly._

_Angie and Jen shook their heads no immediately, "we've already tried our luck…" Jen mumbled begrudgingly._

"_With you and Rachel in the game, I really can't see how any of us has any chance…" Lindsay said and Rachel could swear that she could hear some bitterness in her voice but her wide grin convinced her that she was wrong._

"_Suit yourselves…" Brooke shrugged, and then, paused turning to Haley. "You're only worried about Matt, right? Because if you are interested in him, then…"_

"_No!" Haley protested. She was sure that if she had said yes both of her friends would have backed off immediately without giving it a second thought. She was certainly not interested in this guy or any other for that matter. Though she was tempted to say she was just to avoid the trouble this bet would cause, she didn't feel right about exploiting Brooke and Rachel's love for her. And also, she was sure that if she'd lied and had said yes…Brooke would only be too eager to help her get this Lucas guy and then what she would have done! "No…but you know I don't like these games… and if Matt finds out," she trailed off miserably._

"_Mum's the word, Tutor-girl," Brooke grinned._

_And sadly against her better judgment Haley had followed Brooke's suggestion._

_

* * *

_

"Brooke!" Rachel called impatiently snapping Haley back from her thoughts.

"Coming! Coming!" came Brooke's voice, muffled by the closed door.

A loud crushing sound resounded next, and before a worried Haley could enquire if everything was all right, the bathroom door opened and Brooke appeared limping at the door one of her red stilettos still dangling in her hand.

"We're ready?" she asked slightly breathlessly.

"You tell us," Rachel said with amusement.

Brooke leaned against the door and put her shoe on. Taking a deep breath, she raised herself and looked expectantly at her friends.

"You look utterly fuckable!" Rachel declared with a generous dose of sarcasm, "can we get the hell out of here now? Your fiancé has been waiting for more than an hour at the bar!"

"I do, don't I?" Brooke that had reached the mirror and was twirling in front of it chirped with smugness.

"God help us," Haley murmured.

Brooke grinned at her and put on her coat that she had retrieved from the hanger. "C'mon," she urged, "hurry your fat asses, we don't want to keep our boys waiting!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Brooke that was already opening the door of their room.

Haley almost choked, 'our boys' Brooke had said, shaking her head she made another silent plea to God to help them all…

* * *

The girls met Jake at the hotel bar where he had, as Rachel had said, spent at least an hour waiting patiently for them to get ready. Jake didn't even mutter a word of complaint, Rachel observed with amusement when the girls finally made their appearance. That was, in her opinion, entirely due to the fact that he had been rendered completely speechless by the way Brooke looked. She hadn't been exaggerating when she had said that Brooke looked utterly fuckable, Jake was practically drooling when he first saw her.

As soon as Jake was over his first shock, the four of them hurried to his car since it wasn't just Jake they had stood up for more than an hour.

That morning as agreed from the previous day, Jake came to the hotel as soon as Brooke had called him and had taken the girls out to show them around his home town. They had started with breakfast at a local café in the town center and then Jake took them to the house he was buying for Brooke. Even Haley had to relent and admit that the house was more than gorgeous. Rachel was very pleased to see how Jake seemed to be taking care of Brooke. After that, they went for a car ride through town where Jake showed them around different spots of interest including his dad's dealership and his family's house, though they didn't stop at either of them as Brooke wanted the girls to see the ocean and have lunch at the docks. All and all, Tree Hill, Rachel was proud to have finally learnt the name, wasn't all that bad… she would say rather indifferent. While she couldn't see herself actually staying here for life, she thought that it actually fitted Brooke in some way. Too bad she wasn't actually going to live here either.

Rachel was not delusional, not like Brooke was or at least pretended to be. Though she wasn't also screaming her head off like Haley, she knew that Brooke and Jake were doomed. But if Brooke didn't get her closure with Lucas, any relationship she may have had in the future would also be doomed. Did she feel bad for Jake that had been caught in the crossfire? Of course, she did! She wasn't as heartless as people liked to believe. She also liked Jake, he was a decent guy, and hot to boot. It was such a pity… but that's life.

Anyway, after their lunch at a quaint little restaurant at the docks, Brooke had asked Jake to take them to the hotel to rest, and make arrangements for the night. They had seen most of Tree Hill in the day, and now was the time to enjoy it by night. Jake suggested Tric then, the hottest, as he claimed club in town. Brooke was thrilled at the prospect, as she had been missing her partying since she had arrived at Tree Hill. But she seemed way too thrilled, and both Rachel and Haley soon realized why.

"_So, I'll be at the dealership until closing time, since I left Keith handle things all by himself both yesterday morning and today," Jake explained. "So, maybe you can have dinner at the hotel and then I will come and pick you up directly for Tric?" he suggested._

"_Won't you eat, baby?" Brooke asked with concern._

"_I'll grab something from the take-out next to the dealership, don't worry," Jake reassured with a smile._

"_Hm… won't Peyton have anything ready at your house?" Brooke questioned._

_Jake laughed, "yeah, right! Chances are she will get me to cook something for her as well if I ask!"_

_Brooke scoffed._

"_Cooking isn't one of her talents, Brooke! Why do you think she ordered Chinese when you came home?" he insisted chuckling._

"_Sure, Peyton is mostly skilled in interrogations," Brooke mumbled._

"_Brooke!" Haley scolded while Rachel just laughed._

"_No, no she's right, Haley," Jake agreed. "My sister was horrible to Brooke when she came for diner," he added remorsefully._

"_Yeah, Brooke did mention something…" Rachel paused for a second, "about the KGB and CIA united?"_

_Jake laughed hard, "I think that's a fair assessment."_

_Haley looked at him puzzled, she was expecting him to defend his sister, especially since Brooke had told them that he hadn't been of real help during that dinner. To be honest, that had bothered Haley a lot and in addition to him rushing Brooke to this wedding and making her move so far away from Haley and their home, she could say she had disliked him even before meeting him. But since yesterday, when she actually met him, she was starting to change her mind. Jake was extremely kind and friendly to them. He was way too indulging with Brooke and always with a smile on his face. The house he was buying for her, the way he took care of her, Haley could see how much he actually cared for her. And looking at Brooke, she could see her look really peaceful, serene, and she doubted it was just an act. Jake was good for Brooke, and he also seemed like a good guy, which made what Brooke was planning to do all that worse._

"_Hm… I'm really looking forward to meeting your sister," Rachel said with a smirk. "And unlike Brookie that had to play nice…"_

_Brooke turned abruptly back in her car seat to face Rachel, "I did not!" she huffed._

_Jake laughed even harder, "Oh, God, it's gonna be very interesting to say the least. But seriously," he continued seriously, "I'm really glad that you're here now, both of you. I know my family was hard to Brooke and I'm grateful she now has her friends with her and she can rely on them."_

"_Didn't she have you already to rely on?" Haley blurted out unable to help herself._

_Brooke now looked at her in mild shock, but Rachel just grinned._

_Jake nodded again remorse on his face. "I tried not to aggravate my family further, and I'm afraid I let them get too far. Both Peyton and Lucas, my brother."_

_Rachel and Haley exchanged a look at that. So Jake wasn't that oblivious to Lucas' animosity towards Brooke._

"_I told you Jake, it was fine!" Brooke protested, "I can handle your sister and …your brother. And I had you and Nathan on my side! But now that I also have Rachel and Haley it's even better!" She smiled widely._

"_Good," Jake agreed as they reached the hotel and he stopped the car near the entrance. "So, are we set for tonight?"_

"_Uh-huh, you will pick us up at around ten or something and we'll head to Tric." Brooke affirmed and paused seeming in mid-thought making Jake wait to hear what was on her mind. "You know, it won't be that nice if we're just the four of us," she said thoughtfully._

"_What do you mean?" Jake asked curiously, while Haley looked at Rachel worriedly. _

"_Well, the girls will be feeling like third wheels…Don't you have any friends we could meet there for the girls?"_

"_You're so no setting us up, Tigger!" Haley objected._

"_Oh, please do!" Rachel immediately went along with Brooke. "Don't you have any hot friends Jake? I had enough with watching the two of you slobbering all over each other in Cancun, I don't need a repeat," she exaggerated. In all honesty, Jake was quite reserved in his displays of public affections. As he had said when Brooke nagged at him one of the few times she had gotten drunk enough to get 'frisky', they were way too old for PDA, they were way too old to be even using the term!_

_Jake scratched his head in thought. "We will surely see friends in Tric, Tree Hill is not that big. But most of my friends are involved and I don't think their girlfriends would appreciate them hanging out with two ladies as gorgeous as you."_

"_Hey! I'm gorgeous too!" Brooke said with a pout._

"_No, you're stunning, but you're also with me," he grinned at her. _

_Brooke smiled satisfied and continued, "Don't you know any single guys?"_

"_Well, I could always ask Nathan or Lucas to call some of their friends…" Jake stopped. "Shit, I'm stupid. Lucas and Nathan, of course!"_

"_Of course!" Brooke also agreed with the wider smile yet._

_Haley was hardly able to contain the curse that escaped her lips._

"_Both your brothers are single?" Rachel questioned and Brooke silently thanked her. She hadn't gotten around to asking Jake about Lucas yet, though her impression was that he was single. Still, she found herself holding her breath waiting for his answer._

"_Yeah, they're not really the dating type…I guess they consider themselves too young still. At least Nathan does, Lucas… Lucas is erm… a little weird in that respect I guess. He's more interested in his work now," Jake said with a little shrug._

"_Great then!" Brooke smiled stifling the sigh of relief that threatened to burst through her. Not for any other reason, but because the existence of a girlfriend would complicate her plan. Right, that was it, definitely. "Do you think they'll come?"_

"_Nathan will jump at the chance, and I don't think Lucas would be that hard to convince, he owns me after that dinner. Don't worry," Jake assured. "And if he's being an ass, I'll tell Nathan to ask one of his friends."_

_Brooke frowned momentarily but shrugged it of. "Just make sure he's hot. I want the best for my girls."_

"_Am I to assume that you consider my brothers hot?" Jake chuckled._

_Haley looked worried but Brooke didn't even miss a beat. "It's the genes…I'm telling you," she turned to the girls behind, "a miracle in genetics this family! I can't wait to meet your dad!"_

_Jake laughed again and then the girls said goodbye and hurriedly left the car after renewing their plans for that night._

So now, Jake had informed them that Nathan had as expected readily agreed. What surprised them was that Jake told them that Lucas also agreed without any protests. In addition, Peyton and Chris decided to come as well to meet Brooke's best friends and now the four of them would be waiting for them already at Tric as they were obviously late. Rachel was still laughing to herself, her or Haley, to the latter's utter horror, were supposed to be Lucas' 'date' for the night. It was surely going to be one interesting night.


End file.
